Just The Bartender
by TeamBlaus4EVER
Summary: Nora-Rose was just a bartender working for the club, doing odd jobs until she turned 18. Now that she's legal, Juice has set his sights on her, and he's not looking forward to letting her go.
1. Wish You Were Mine

_Okay I've been working on this story for weeks, and thanks to al the help from Chevygirl815, I've almost got the entire thing worked out, and a lot of it written to. I hope you all like it. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written with Chevygirl815_

_Chapter 1_

_#%$&^&%_

Her name was Nora-Rose, but most people just called her Nora or jailbait. She had started working for the Sons Of Anarchy when she was sixteen, and she had stuck around for a almost good four years now. Clay, the club's president, had just recently let her tend to the bar during the day. Before she had been stuck in the office helping his old lady, Gemma Teller. Nora was just the bartender now, though until she was twenty one she still mostly helped in the office with Gemma. She was the one girl they weren't allowed to touch. It should be illegal for most of them to touch her, they were all basically old enough to be her father. She'd occasionally dance on the bar when they asked, and Gemma wasn't around to tell her no, they always tipped her when she did. She needed the cash to pay for her rent.

She was currently working beside the newest prospect, Kip, or Half Sack as the other guys liked to call him. He was a cutie, in a nervous and kind of geeky but in a cute way. He had caught on quickly that he wouldn't be getting lucky with her. The guys had pointed it out to him that she was off limits to them all, Jax's orders. Clay had put his foot down before when she was under eighteen, but after that, it didn't matter to him. Jax had been the one to make it official, no touching of Nora by any of them. Of course, unless she wanted it.

Since she was good bartender, and she knew how to patch up small wounds, not to mention she was helpful in the office, she wasn't having any problems with them. That was, until she met Juice. Her eyes flickered up and over to see him sitting at the end of the bar. He was working hard on his laptop, just like he always seemed to be doing. That guy had to be the only one she ever showed interest in. He was her real first crush, not that she ever told him. He was a nice gentleman, unlike most of the others, he wouldn't even do more than nod in her direction until she was eighteen.

When she turned the legal age, he had started actual conversations with her. He would even flirt with her when he was buzzed enough. When he was really out of it, he'd even play with her blond hair while they talked. He'd twirl her curls around his finger, telling her how much he loved her hair, and then he'd tell her how he loved her eyes, how they shined when she laughed. For a guy who barely talked to women, he sure knew how to make one blush when he wanted to. She didn't think anything of it when he did it, he was buzzed and never brought it up once he was sober.

Things had only progressed from there. When she tend to parties held at the clubhouse, he'd stay at the bar, talking to her until it got late and he left in search for someone to spend the night with. That was when she was reminded of who he was. He wasn't just the cute closet nerd she talked to while she worked, but he was a biker who had women hanging off of him, a guy who slept with a different woman every other night. He had no problem finding someone else for the night, but he would never asked her. He never even hinted that he wanted to ask her.

"Hey, um, Nora? Think you can get Juice a beer? I have to go unclug the toilet again," Half Sack said to her, giving her a small nudge to get her attention.

She nodded her head, giving him a weak smile back as she patted his arm, as if telling him good luck. She had seen how badly those guys treated those toilets, and she pitted anyone who had to go near them. "Sure, sweetheart. I've got it," she told him before reaching back and grabbing a beer. They parted ways as she headed over to Juice. He didn't even look up when she put the bottle down, just mumbling a thanks as he reached for it. "Nice to see you too, Juice," she muttered, rolling her eyes as she turned to go. That seemed to get his attention too.

"Oh! Um, hey, Nora. I thought you were Half Sack. Sorry," he told her.

If he had known it was her, he would have looked up. He liked looking into her eyes, waiting to see if they'd light up when she talked to him. He liked watching her hips move side to side, her long blond hair swishing along with her as she walked. Those jeans she wore, damn, she was trying to kill him. If that wasn't bad enough, she always wore shirts that cut off at her belly button, not to mention that the top always gave him a nice few of her chest, especially when she leaned over. If she wasn't only nineteen, he would have made a play for her years ago. She was off limits though, even now that she was legal.

Flirting with her was one thing, but pushing up on her? That was crossing a line he wasn't sure he could cross yet. Not that he didn't want to, he definitely wanted to, but he wasn't as bold as some of the other guys. He couldn't just flash a smile and bring a girl to bed, not one like Nora where he'd actually have to work for it. He could get a girl in bed easy, especially being a guy in a cut, but that was mostly because the girls around the club would sleep with anything wearing leather. Nora wasn't like that though. She didn't care if he wore a cut or a sweater vest, not that he ever would but still.

She cared about the other stuff, personality and all that crap. Nora liked a guy who would treat her nicely, who had the same interests as her. Maybe even one who would open doors and take her to nice places. He could do that. He was a nice enough guy, he could be polite when he wanted to be. His eyes flickered back over to her to see her looking at him, waiting for something. Shit. She had asked him something. Okay, so maybe he wasn't the best listener, but he could still save this, he could. "Uh, um . . . you look hot, Nore," he blurted out before he could stop himself. A blush rushed to her cheeks as he scrambled to correct himself. "I-I-I mean, um, you know, cause it's hot outside and you-you've got your hair down. You look hot, um, not that you don't look hot in the other way, cause you definitely do, but that's . . ." he rambled on as he tried, and failed, to catch himself.

He didn't feel any better when she laughed. She was laughing at him, and he wasn't sure if he should be insulted or be relieved that she hadn't run away from him yet. "Relax, Juice. I just asked if needed anything else," she told him, trying to hold back her laughter now. He turned red on the spot, only making her laugh more. "But, um, thanks. I think," she told him, brushing her blond curl behind her ear before she went back to work with cleaning up behind the bar, leaving him to his thoughts.

His eyes followed her ass as she moved back over to the other end of the bar. God, what he would do to be able to just touch her. His dick twitched at the thought of taking her from behind. Her moans, her nails digging into his back as he pushed into her. She had told him a while back that she had a tattoo, one he had yet to see. What he would do just to see a peek of it. It obviously wasn't on her lower back, which meant that it was either lower, hidden under her jeans, or higher up near her chest.

Clearing his throat, he glanced down to his lap to see that he already had a semi just thinking about her. He couldn't help it, the image of her under him in his bed, naked and moaning his name, just wouldn't leave his mind. It hadn't happened, not yet anyway, but he couldn't help but dream about it. It was going to get him in some serious trouble though if he couldn't control his body. Without a word to Nora, he grabbed his laptop and raised up from his stool. He hurried down the hallway toward his room, leaving her behind to wonder what his problem was. She didn't need to know that he was about to take care of his . . . _problem_. She certainly didn't need to know that he would be doing that while thinking about her. As if she needed another reason to stay away from him.

#%$#%^$^

After her shift behind the bar, some of the guys had challenged her to a game of pool. Who was she to turn them down? She had been playing for a few year now. Jax had been happy to teach her how to play. Juice had even taught her a few new moves recently. They were playing teams, her, Jax, and Opie verse Tig, Bobby, and Chibs. Opie was a giant standing next to her. Nora was by far the shortest person there, even Juice was taller than her. Not that she minded, it gave her the advantage. None of them would expect anything from her, but she could keep up with them better than most girls.

Jax had taught her to play, which was her advantage above all. He didn't just do it to amuse her, he had been serious about it. Now she was as good as the rest of them, and they wouldn't see it coming. As she was waiting for her turn, she glanced at the bar to see that Juice was still sitting at the bar on his laptop. He had come back from his room a little bit ago, not that she had noticed. She didn't notice how every time she took a turn, he would turn just to watch her bend over the table. He tried to be sneaky about it, but he knew that some of the guys had noticed him doing it.

It wasn't his fault that no matter where she was, he had a good look at her. Whether it was her chest or her ass, both were a sight to see. Not that she realized he was watching at all. Though, he was sure she knew the others were looking. It was her advantage. She knew if they were busy checking her out, they wouldn't be paying attention to the game. It was smart, he had to give her that much credit. It wouldn't be long until she, Jax, and Opie won. She was a good player before he even started really talking to her.

He had held off on talking to her because he knew that he would say something inappropriate to her. He didn't have a filter on his mouth, and he didn't want to say something to creep her out when she was still a kid. She was still a kid to most of them, but he was starting to have other thoughts about her. When he finally let himself relax around her, talk to her, he had offered to teach her some new moves to improve her game. He could still remember how her body had felt under his while he showed her something. Those lessons hadn't lasted long, he could remember that too.

But they were fun, none the less. They had fun just joking around and laughing. She was interesting to talk to, which he couldn't say about a lot of girls around the club. Most were boring or only said what they thought he wanted to hear. She was different. She talked about stuff like movies she had liked, or books she had read. She talked about videogames, and even about cars. She didn't know much about cars, but she knew enough to keep his interest. "Juicy boy! Earth to Juice!" his snapped up at the sound of his name. Chibs was calling him, and he noticed right away that they were all looking at him as if they were waiting for him to say something.

God, he was really off today. That was the second time he had missed someone asking him something, and both times he had been off thinking about Nora. Chibs rolled his eyes, knowing that he hadn't heard him. "Drive the lass home, yeah? It's getting dark," he repeated to his Puerto Rican brother. Juice nodded his head without a moment of hesitation as he hopped down from his stool, closing his laptop quickly as he did.

Motioning for her to follow him, he led the way out. Nora hurried to grab her jacket, slipping it on as she followed him out to the lot. Walking up to him at his bike, he handed her his spare helmet and climbed on. Strapping on the helmet, she threw her leg over her bike, straddling the seat as she wrapped her arms around him. "You still live down the street, right?" he asked back to her as he backed up the bike. He knew she still lived in the same house she had moved into a few months ago, but he didn't want her to know that.

The last thing he wanted was her to think he was some creep who had memorized where she lived. Just because he drove past her house every night when he didn't stay at the clubhouse, didn't mean he was stalking her. It was just on the way to his place. "Yeah, that's the place. It's the fourth one down on the right. Just take a left when you get to the gate and then another left at the end of the street," she told him, reminding him even though she had a feeling he already remembered. Her arms tightened around his waist when he took off out of the lot, turning left like she had instructed him.

He tried not to think about her hands resting on his belt, just about his jeans. He tried not to think that if she just moved them just slightly further down, her hands would be resting on his junk. That would lead his mind to dangerous places, which was worse with her being so close to him. It didn't help that he was driving either. Trying to keep his mind blank of thoughts about her was harder than he wanted it to be. It didn't help that he could smell her perfume, or maybe it was her shampoo, from here. Her head was pressed against his back, her hair flying around from the wind, sending her scent everywhere.

The ride only lasted a few minutes before he was parked in front of her house. It wasn't big, she probably couldn't afford anything too fancy. It was her first place on her own, he knew that she had been saving for it for years now. Turning off the engine of his bike, he took off his helmet as he looked over the house. He could tell that she was still settling in, she hadn't lived here for that long. He couldn't help but wonder what the inside of the house looked like. A part of him knew that would be a bad idea to go inside. At least at the clubhouse, the guys were there watching them. He couldn't make a move on her because he knew someone would cut in before he could even think about it.

Here though, here they would be alone. As much as he loved that idea, he feared it too. His body would take over and he'd scare her off. He was just lucky she didn't know how badly he wanted her already, he wasn't going to push it. "You want to come in? I don't have beer, but I'm sure I can get you a soda or something," she told him as she climbed off his bike, taking off the helmet before putting it away in the back of his bike. She had invited him inside, she wanted him to come into her house, be alone with her.

His head was screaming that it was a bad idea, so why was he nodding? His grin was spread across his face as he nodded his head. He took off his helmet, putting it on his handle bar as he kicked the kick stand down and got off of his bike. Going against his good sense, he followed her up to her front door, stood behind her as she unlocked her door and let them in. Shutting the door behind them, he got a good look around. She still had some boxes laying around, showing signs that she hadn't fully unpacked yet.

She left to go to kitchen to grab him a drink. Her nerves were getting the best of her. Why had she invited him inside? It had 'bad idea' written all over it, but she had done it anyway. Flirting with him while he was buzzed at the bar was one thing, but inviting him back into her home was something else entirely. It was still a mess, and she wasn't even done unpacking all of her stuff yet. There were barely any pictures up, nothing that screamed her. It was plain, just some furniture, a TV, and a few shelves spaced around the room.

He was going to think she was weird and never talk to her again. If he hadn't already run out the door while she was in the kitchen, she'd be surprised. Grabbing them both a drink from her fridge, she took a deep breath before heading back to the other room. She was surprised to find that he had made himself comfortable on her couch already. He was watching TV like it was no big deal, like he was right at home. Rolling her eyes, she should have known he'd just make himself at home. "Um, it's not beer, but it's still pretty good," she said out, getting his attention as she held up the bottles in her hands.

He watched as she crossed the room and placed the sodas on the coffee table in front of them, giving him a nice view of her ass she bent over. His eyes were glued to her butt, his mind going back to the gutter as he thought more about her. It took every fiber of his being not to just grab her and pull her onto his lap. Or worse, to reach out and touch her ass. He really needed to get a grip before he completely lost his mind. He was acting like a horny teenager. Taking a deep breath, he forced his eyes back to the tv as she sat down. She had left a whole cushion between them.

That was a good idea, making sure they had space between them. If she had sat beside him, any control he had would have been out the window. He would be able to smell her shampoo, be able to look over and see down her shirt. Clearing his throat, he stood up to his feet. He couldn't stay here, especially when his thoughts kept going back to him fucking her. He just needed to get laid, that was it. It had been a couple of days, maybe even a week. He just needed to get laid, and then she would be off his mind. "Uh, I'm gonna take it to go. I'll see you tomorrow at the clubhouse, yeah? Okay, um . . . bye," he said out quickly as he fumbled to get around the coffee table. Of course, he would be the one to manage to bump his knee against it.

It didn't slow him down as he practically ran out of her house. Nora wasn't sure how to take him racing off. She wasn't sure if it was something she had done, or something else. Not like she was going to ask him, or ever bring it up to him. She knew that he wouldn't bring it up. He never did before when it was just how he had flirted with her while he was drunk. It was just a game to him, something to do while he was bored. Nothing more, nothing less. So why should she let it bother her if he raced out of her house? Obviously she had pushed it by inviting him inside tonight. She wouldn't be making that mistake again.


	2. Wish You Were Here

_Thanks for the reviews! Brooklyn Knight, yours cracked me up! I'll consider myself found. As for Happy, he comes in a bit later. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written with Chevygirl815._

_Chapter 2_

_ $#%#E^%&_

When the next club party came around, Nora was working. She never really worked the bar when there was a chance of the police showing up. She wasn't twenty one yet, meaning she technically wasn't supposed to be ever working the bar. So she stuck to the excuse that she was just helping out Half Sack. That, or her excuse was that she was here to play pool. She had only recently been allowed to attend the parties, the boys weren't going to risk being arrested for having a minor at one of their parties.

Looking around, she wasn't sure what she was doing here. Most of the guys were drooling over the half dressed, if even that, girls dancing around. Rolling her eyes, she turned her attention back to the current game of pool she was in. It was against two of the mechanics. They didn't know that she was the reigning champ around the clubhouse, and they were paying dearly for their mistake. She had them played since before the game had even started. Thinking that they could easily beat her, they had bet money. Money they had no sooner lost. That only got them to bet more money, wanting to win their pride back.

She had played dumb at the beginning, making them think they had a shot at beating her. She even let them believe that she had won the first time by sheer dumb luck, which was another reason they had kept betting more money. Now they were on the fourth game, and she was still kicking their asses. Oh well, their loss. It was their fault for underestimating her in the first place. Feeling an arm snake around her waist, she looked over to see Juice beside her. "I see you're hustling again. How much are you making this time?" he asked her, keeping his voice low so she was the only one to hear him.

Feeling his thumb rubbing circles into her hip, she knew that he had to be already buzzed, if not wasted yet. He wouldn't dare touch her if he was sober, he had made that clear the other day when he had booked it out of her place. "Just a couple of hundred so far, they keep betting more every game. I don't know how much longer they're going to keep trying though," she said back to him as she kept her eyes on the game. She was trying not be distracted by his hand against her bare skin. He was warm, and his touch was sending tingling feelings through her body. She was so close to winning again, she wasn't about to let Juice distract her from doing that.

When she saw that it was her turn, she pulled away from his hold and bent over, lining up her shot. Just a few more shots and she was going to win. She was just about to take her shot when her body jolted at the feeling of someone touching her ass. It had caused her to mess up her shot. Spinning around furious, she saw that it had been Juice. "What the hell? You just made me mess up!" she snapped at him, giving him a small shove. She knew she was over reacting, but she had this game in the bag, and he had just made her mess up. She was going to use the winning money for her house.

All he could do was chuckle, making it clear that he was more than buzzed tonight. He had wanted to touch her for weeks now, and he had finally just done it. And god, he liked the feeling of his hand on her ass. He wanted to do it again, and this time not let go. From the look on her face though, she wasn't going to let him. "Sorry, Nora," he apologized, though she could tell he didn't mean it. He was far from sorry, and she wasn't sure if she should be mad at him or blush like crazy.

"Just . . . just don't do it again. You're going to make me lose," she told him, her voice uncertain as she returned to her game.

He just grinned as he leaned back, appreciating the view as she took her next turn. Tilting his head, he bit his lip as he watching her bent over again. No, he definitely wouldn't mind taking her back to his room and having his way with her. She'd never go for it though, she was better than that. If he wanted her, he'd have to work for it. There was no way she'd just come back to his room with him. That didn't mean he couldn't take the chance to check her out whenever he could. "You know, if you keep staring at my ass, Juice, I'm going to hit you with this stick and you won't like it," she warned him as she took her next shot.

She wasn't joking either, she could feel his eyes staring a hole into her, and it was making her uncomfortable. Straightening up, she turned to see his grin taking over his face as he bit back a chuckle. Rolling her eyes, she looked away, fully intending on ignoring him now. He'd get bored soon enough and leave her be. There were other girls that would gladly go back to him room and let him fuck them, but she wasn't going to be one of them. If Juice wanted her, she wanted him to be sober and not pretend in the morning that it didn't happen.

Besides, they were just friends, and they were going to stay that way. As long as he was wasted, even if he was only buzzed, she wasn't going to go near him. Flirting, fine, but if he tried to take it any further, she wasn't going to go for it. She liked Juice, she had since she met him, and she wasn't sure if she could handle him just fucking her one night and then forgetting about it in the morning. A blush rose on her cheeks when she saw that his eyes had lowered from her face, shamelessly staring at her chest. His tongue swept across his lips, making it clear where his mind was.

"Eyes up here, Juicy boy. Face, not chest," she warned him.

She quickly turned back around to the game, not wanting him to see her blushing. It was bad enough when he played with her hair before, but it was definitely worse when he openly just stared at her. It didn't help that he wasn't wandering off either. He just got comfortable and continued to watch her playing pool. She wanted nothing more now than for this game to be over. The faster it was over, the faster she could get away from his intense stare. Yeah, that was what she wanted to do. She wanted to get away from him and his staring. Yup, that was all she wanted.

Of course, it wouldn't work out for her like that at all. Juice was persistent, she'd give him that much. She was waiting for her next turn when she felt his arms slip around her from behind, his face nuzzling her neck. Biting her lip, she tried not to react to him. She could hear him inhale her hair, breathing in her scent. Her face immediately reddened when she felt his hard on against her back. "Juice, stop it," she warned him, grabbing his hands before they could slip into her jeans.

He was determined to prove her wrong though. He knew she wanted him, and he'd be damned if he let it slip him by. Moving her hair off her shoulder, he sucked on neck slowly, leaving kisses that caused a shiver to go down her spin. "Let's go somewhere else," he whispered into her ear before he nipped at her ear. He thought he had her now, thought they'd go to his room and he'd fuck her until they both dropped from exhaustion. That was what he wanted to do, what he's been wanting to do.

She could feel exactly what he wanted to do, and as much as a part of her wanted to go with him, the rational side of her knew she needed to push him off before it got out of hand. She grabbed his hands and pulled them off of her before slipping away from his hold. "I said no, Juice. I meant no. Excuse me," she told the others as she collected her money and made her way out of the club house. She just prayed Juice didn't come after her, because she wasn't sure if she could push him off again.

Going outside of the clubhouse, she was immediately hit with a gust of wind and the smell of smoke and barbecue. She was pocketing her wad of cash as she wandered around the lot. She wasn't sure if she was ready to leave just yet, but she was not going to stay back there with Juice undressing her with his eyes any longer. He had already copped a feel of her ass, and she still wasn't sure if she liked it or not. Not that that was the worse he had done. He had been so close to kissing her, hell he had kissed her on the neck, and his hands had touched more than just her ass. She wasn't sure if she should be insulted or excited.

"Nora!"

She paused in her walking upon hearing her name. For a second, she thought that it was Juice coming to make another play at her, but instead it was just Half Sack. He was jogging over to her, giving her a nervous smile as he made his way over to her. He had been in the ring once he was relieved from bar duty. She noticed that he was just in his basketball shorts, his bare chest glistened in sweat. His blond hair was drenched and he had a busted lip from the fight he had just partaken in. Regardless of how tired and beat up he looked, he still managed to find it in him to smile as he stopped in front of her.

She returned his smile, though she wanted to wince when he got closer. He had a bad cut on his lip, though it didn't seem like he had even noticed. She could see that he was going to have a couple of bruises on his abdominal area too. "I see you're having fun. How does the other guy look?" she asked him, giving him a quick smile. There was no way she was going to touch him though, not when he was covered in sweat. That was just gross, and she didn't want to go home with his stink.

He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. His voice had suddenly run off now that he was over here. He had wanted to talk her up a second ago, wanting to impress her with his boxing victory, but suddenly any word in his head was gone. "Uh-um, not too bad. I-I won, you know, the match. Come watch, Tig and Happy are fighting now," he told her, motioning for her to follow him back. Watching two guys beat the crap out of each other wasn't her idea of fun though. Half Sack might be her friend, but she'd have to let him down this time. Going home seemed to be the better option.

She knew he was going to look disappointed, but her bed was looking like a better option the more she thought about it. Going home, locking up her winnings, taking a shower to get ride of the smell of beer and sweat, and then laying in bed with a good book. That was what she wanted to do. As boring as it sounded, it was more appealing to her than watching a fight. "Um, I think I'm gonna pass this time. It's getting late, I should head home. Maybe next time," she told him, giving him a small smile before taking off. She turned back, giving him a wave before getting into her car and heading out.

She had debated walking, she didn't live that far, but she knew better than to walk alone in the middle of the night. Jax and Clay both had warned her against it, as well as some of the other guys. They had always offered to drive her come time for her leave. Seeing as a good amount of them were probably plastered by now, she wasn't going to risk it. So taking her car had been the only safe option for her to do. Not that she minded, she liked her car. She had had it for a few years now, and Jax and Juice had helped her fix it up in their spare time.

Parking in her driveway, she shut off the engine to her car and got put. She pressed the button on her keys, her car lights flashing as she locked it. Walking up to her front door, she pulled her house key out and was quick to unlock the front door and get inside. She dropped her purse onto the coffee table and made her way to the kitchen to make some dinner. Tonight had definitely been different. Juice had never touched her like that before, or acted like that way toward her. He never let himself go further than a few cheesy lines and some hair touching.

Popping a tv dinner into the microwave, she leaned against the counter. She didn't know what to think of Juice. A part of her knew that it was just because he was wasted, but a part of her wished that it was more than that. Shaking her head, she reminded herself that Juice was just her friend. He wouldn't have touched her if he had been sober, and she knew for a fact that he wouldn't be mentioning it the next time she saw him. He never mentioned it again after flirting with her. That was clear to her to by now. He always pretended like nothing had ever happened, and really nothing ever did. It was harmless flirting, nothing to make a big deal out of.

Her hip buzzed, returning her from her thoughts. Confusion crossed her face until she remembered that her phone was in her pocket. Pulling it out of her pocket, she opened it to see that she had a message, it was from Juice. Opening it, she saw that he had sent her a picture of him laying in bed making a face with '_Wish u were here :(_' underneath it. She wasn't sure if she should be blushing or rolling her eyes. Going against her better judgment, she sent him a message back '_Not gonna to happen, sweetheart _'. Putting her phone down, she turned around and took her dinner out of the microwave. Grabbing her phone again, she made her way back into the living room and got settled on the couch with her food.

She was in the middle of taking a bite when she heard her phone go off again. Wipe her hands, she picked her phone up and looked to see that she had a new message from Juice. A blush crossed her face as she read it over, coughing slightly as she choked a bit on her food. '_Yet ;P' _it said. She wasn't sure how to respond to that. After a moment, she replied to him '_In your dreams, Ortiz_', even if she knew she shouldn't have. She was only making it worse. He was drunk, she had seen that for herself not more than a half hour ago. She shouldn't be provoking him more.

Not much long after, her phone buzzed again, a new message appearing on her screen. Opening it, she read '_Every night, babe_'. Now she was definitely blushing if she hadn't been already. It was time to stop this and just go to bed. Without messaging him back, she finished her dinner and threw it away. She took a quick shower before crawling into bed, reading her book to keep her mind off of Juice before she finally turned off her light for the night and went to sleep. She could worry about her problems with Juice another day, it was time to sleep. She just hoped she had Juice free dreams. Then again . . . maybe she wanted them.


	3. A Place To Crash

_Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome. Happy will come in a bit more later one when Chevy's oc Lana comes into the story. Just to clear the air on how he'll be involved in the story. I do not own anythin in this story, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written with Chevygirl815._

_Chapter 3_

_#^%$^%*&^_

It had been a couple days since she had been to the clubhouse, but it was finally time to show her face again. Walking into the lot, she saw that the boys were plenty busy in the garage, which meant that there wouldn't be much activity in the bar. Which meant she'd probably be in the office helping Gemma today. Making her way toward the office, Juice was coming out of the garage. Both of them froze, not knowing how to greet the other. He looked even more nervous than usual upon seeing her. She was just waiting to see if he broke his habit of brushing off what had happened the last time they had seen each other.

He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but he was cut off as Chibs threw an arm around him, pulling him back into the garage. Looking over his shoulder, he gave her a small shrug of his shoulder. He was trying to tell her that there was nothing he could do. The last thing he wanted was for Chibs to figure out how badly he wanted Nora. He saw the disappointed look on her face before she rolled her eyes and continued on her way to the office. His eyes followed her as she walked, watching as her hair swung back and forth, her curls bouncing as she moved past him.

He jerked back from his thoughts, his eyes finally leaving her body when Chibs swatted him to get his attention. He shot him a look, not knowing why he had hit him. "Don't go there, Juicy boy. You know the rules," he warned him. Juice grumbled, not saying anything as he went back to work. His eyes lifted, looking over at the office. He could just make out the shadow of Nora through the blinds. He chuckled, shaking his head as he grinned thinking about the last party when he had seen her.

Maybe touching her ass hadn't been the smartest move, and kissing her neck had definitely not been the smartest move, but he had seen that she wasn't completely upset with him. She had liked it, and that was encouragement enough for him, no matter what any rule said. Her texting him later that night only proved more that she wasn't completely disgusted by him kissing and touching her. Still, he couldn't really do anything about it, not with all the guys around to bust him. He'd get crap for weeks from them if he did something and she rejected him again. Just because she wasn't mad at him, didn't mean she wanted him. She could flat out reject him in front of the guys and he'd never hear the end of it.

Inside the office, Nora was talking to Gemma while helping her with the invoices. The two got along pretty well after her first year working at the garage. Gemma had gotten use to having her around, and she took care of her. Made sure she kept her grades up, ate when she was supposed to eat, had clean clothes. They even talked about boys. She did more for her than her own mother did, but that was just who Gemma Teller-Morrow was. When Nora got her own house, Gemma was the first one to come over. She helped her clean up, unpack her things, and get some actual food into her kitchen.

"So, anything you want to tell me?" Gemma spoke up.

Nora didn't know what she was talking about, there was nothing to tell. Glancing up at her, she shook her head, shrugging before going back to what she was doing. Raising an eyebrow at her, Gemma clearly knew more than she was telling. "Really? Cause from I heard, one of the boys were all over you Friday night. A certain _Puerto Rican _we both know and . . . well, get along with," she went on, making it known that she thought something had really happened between her and Juice. The fact that Nora was blushing did not make her doubt her suspicions either. If only she knew Nora wasn't blushing because she had done something with Juice, it was the fact that someone, and now Juice, thought that she had.

Nora didn't know what to tell her. Nothing, _that _physically happened between them, but something had happened. It wasn't like they kissed or anything, not really anyway, they were still only friends, but she wasn't so sure if they were _just_ friends. Friends didn't touch other friend's asses and kiss their friend's necks while touching them. They certainly don't send texts saying they wish they were in bed with them. But, again, nothing _really_ physical had happened between them, and Juice had yet to talk to her since the party. Just like always, he avoided her and talking about it.

So, no, nothing was going on between her and Juice. She doubted anything would be happening between them any time soon. That wasn't to say she didn't want there to be, she just wasn't going to play dumb and think there would be. "I don't know who your source is, but they're wrong because nothing happened between Juice and me. We're just friends, Gemma, you know that," she told her, only glancing up for a second as she tried to focus on the papers she was working on. She wanted to nip the rumors of her and Juice in the butt before it got out of hand, which she knew it would with the guys around here.

Gemma didn't look like she believed her though. She could usually see right through them all, though the boys were easier than she was. She had called Nora on her crush years ago, and she had taught how to hide it well enough and not be so obvious about it. If she was going to like him, she might as well do it right. "The way that boy stares at you, it's a miracle he hasn't attacked you like a starving animal," she told her, giving her a look to tell her that she wasn't exaggerating in the least of bits. Nora blushed at the memory of how Juice had basically done just that when he started kissing her neck.

The assumption that Juice wanted her only made her blush worse. As much as she wanted to believe her, believe that the kiss had been something more than him being a drunk idiot, she couldn't. Juice was just her friend, and he thought of her as much. He just got flirty when he was drunk, that was it. There was nothing more, nothing less, going on between them. "He's not going to jump me, Gemma. He doesn't even like me much. The only time he ever talks to me, is when he's drunk," she told her. She knew that she might be coming off bitter about that part, but it wasn't like it wasn't true. The only time Juice said anything remotely suggestive, was when he was drinking.

Gemma wasn't convinced though. She knew that there was more to it. She wasn't blind, she saw how Juice stared at Nora. His mouth literally watered just watching her walk around. It didn't take a genius to know where his mind was. She just hoped that Nora was smart enough not to fall for the charm. Being with a Son was hard, she'd know that better than anyone, and Nora might know a bit about it, but she didn't know the whole extent of it. No one knew how it really was until you were a real old lady, and _that_ Nora wasn't.

She was just the bartender.

$%#%^$^%

Once the craziness at the garage died down, Nora made her way inside to tend to the bar as the guys started going in and out for breaks. After the talk with Gemma, she was a bit nervous whenever Juice came inside for a drink. It wasn't like he was opening his mouth to say anything to her. Usually, he would at least have some kind of conversation with her, but apparently he wasn't even going to do that today. She was down to her last twenty minutes of her shift when he came in again. This time he took a seat at the bar, just staring at her. His hands were rubbing together nervously as he shifted around to get comfortable.

"Can I get you something, Juice?" she asked him.

Her eyebrow raised when he opened and shut his mouth, as if he wanted to say something, but thought against it. He opened his mouth to say something else, but thought against it again. He didn't know how to say what he wanted to say without it coming out badly. "Look, I . . . I want to, no . . . um, I just wanted to . . . this isn't coming out right. I'm just gonna, you know, walk back out and pretend I didn't just do that," he finally decided on what to say to her. Running a hand over his Mohawk, he got up from his stool and was halfway to the door within seconds.

Nora just stood there confused, not knowing what just happened. She wasn't sure how to respond to it either. To surprise her more, he came back and sat back in the stool he had just gotten up from. "I think we should fuck," he told her, blurting it out before his mouth could stop him. Well, she hadn't been expecting _that_. She didn't know what to say now, leaving her just standing there and making him more nervous. "We-we don't have to, you know, but I-I, um, I think we should. You're weirded out now, aren't you? God, I freaked you out. I'm such an idiot, yeah, that's what I am. The guys are always saying I have no filter on my damn mouth, and, you know, I-I don't and . . . and I'm shutting up now," he rambled on before realizing that he was talking way too much.

Juice couldn't tell what she was thinking, which only made him more nervous. He couldn't tell if he had finally scared her off, or if she'd actually go for his idea. He wasn't even sure why he had said it at all, it had just come out. She really needed to say something before his heart jumped out of his chest though. "You, um, you didn't freak me out, Juice," she finally spoke up. He could tell that there was going to be a but though. There was always a but. "But I'm not going to sleep with you," she told him.

And there was the but.

He didn't know if he should be relieved or disappointed. He was a bit of both now that he really thought about it. What was he supposed to say now? He couldn't just walk off, she'd think he only wanted to sleep with her. He did, but he liked talking to her too. It occurred to him while he was working though, that maybe it was sexual frustration that was getting in his way of just being her friend. He wasn't going to beg her to sleep with him though, he wasn't that desperate for a lay. He just had to play it off right. "Right, course you won't. Thanks for the drinks. I'll, um, I'll see you later, Nora," he told her as he edged his way off his stool before taking off out of the clubhouse. She looked after him, confusion crossing her face as she watched him leave. Juice could be so weird sometimes.

#%$^&$$%^

Nora was taking a nice hot shower before it was interrupted by a pounding on her door. She didn't do anything right away, thinking that they'd leave if she didn't come to answer the door, but the pounding had continued. After a few minutes, she gave up on waiting them out and got out of her shower. Wrapping a towel around her, she went to go tell whoever it was to knock it off and leave her alone. "I'm coming! I'm coming! No need to break the damn door down!" she shouted as she hurried to get to her front door. The knocking was starting to get on her nerves now.

She threw open the door, about to give the person a piece of her mind, when Juice fell through the doorway and down onto the floor. Her jaw dropped, now knowing what was going on. One moment she was ready to rip someone a new one, and the next Juice fell through her doorway, bleeding and gasping for breath. "Sorry for-for dropping in, Nore," he tried to joke with her, wincing as he held his side. Something had gone wrong at the meet with the Mayans, and he needed to get out of there. The guys had scattered, and somehow he had ended up at Nora's house banging on her door.

It was probably a mistake to come here, the club was just a bit farther down, but he wasn't sure he could make it that far. It was bad idea to involve her in this, he knew that, but he didn't have anywhere else he could hide out. "Oh, my god, Juice. What the hell happened to you?" she asked him as she helped him up off the floor, shutting the door behind him before helping him over to the couch. She used the towel she had been using for her hair to put pressure to his wound. Lifting up his shirt, she pressed the towel to his side. A groan left his lips, not only was it cold and wet, but it hurt like a bitch.

She knew a little about patching the guys up, but she wasn't anywhere near a nurse. She was use to just stitching up little cuts, but this was something that she wasn't sure she could do. It worried her more, she didn't want Juice to die if she did nothing. "Do you know if the bullet was a through and through?" she asked him. She felt so helpless sitting here. He was in pain, loosing more and more blood by the second. There was nothing she could do, she wasn't a doctor, she wasn't even a nurse.

He groaned, lifting himself up slightly on the couch. He knew he was getting blood all over her place, and he'd be glad to help her bleach everything, but he needed to live through this before he could. "Just-just put your hand un-under me where the wound is and see if you-you c-can find another hole. If you do, it was a throu-through and through. If-if not, you-you'll, um, you'll have to get the b-bullet out," he explained to her. Nora hesitate before nodding. With a grimace, she reached her hand underneath him. Her hand felt warm and sticky from the blood as she felt around.

She felt like a total idiot doing this, but it was for Juice. She'd gladly be a moron if it meant she could help him. Dread filled her body when she didn't feel an exit wound. As if this night couldn't get any worse. "There's no second hole," she told him softly. She knew that meant not she had to get the bullet out of him and stop the bleeding. She should call Tara. Tara was doctor, she could do this. The doc could probably do it with her eyes closed shut if she wanted to. "I-I'll, um, go get some more towels and tweezers. I think I have some vodka stashed here too," she told him, confessing a small secret to him as she got up to go find what she needed if she was going to do this.

He chuckle weakly, his eyes following her. If he wasn't bleeding out on her couch, he might have made a comment about the fact that she basically naked in front of him, the only thing covering her being a now bloody towel. If he wasn't dying, he might have made a joke about her sneaking booze out of the clubhouse. No doubt that was where she got vodka. He doubted anyone else would have sold it to an underage girl. Then again, with how she looked, she probably wouldn't have a problem doing getting it on her own. He could see how nervous she was about doing this, and he felt even more guiltier by the second. He shouldn't have involved her in this, she wasn't prepared for it, she wasn't meant to be in this life and here he was, throwing her right into it. "N-nice ass, Nora," he tried his best to say out to her, giving her the best cocky grin he could manage. She rolled her eyes at him, not giving him a response as she hurried to leave the room.

This was going to be a long night.


	4. A Man's Treasure

_Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys are liking the story so far! So, good news, my friends and I got tickets to Comic Con in San Diego! I'll be able to meet all the guys! Juice and Tig for a second time, I can not wait for July lol. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written by Chevygirl815_

_Chapter 4_

_#$^#$^$^&%_

Come the next morning, Juice was laid out on her bed in her bedroom down the hall. Nora hadn't wanted him to stay on the couch where anyone could see him. While he slept off his pain meds she had given him, along with the hang over he was bound to have, she spent the morning scrubbing her couch with bleach. Her towels were goners, she'd have to burn them along with Juice's clothes. His cut was hanging up in the bathroom, that was her next task to clean, which left him in just boxers sleeping in her room. She was trying not to think about the fact that she had a half naked man in her bed though. Especially since it was Juice, her '_just friends_' friend.

Once she had done as much as she could for her couch, she walked into the bathroom to grab his leather. He had soaked it with blood, but she was hoping she could soak it and get it out before he woke up. A biker's cut was precious to him, and she knew Juice took a lot of pride in having one. He wasn't the typical biker. He wasn't some cold hearted killer like Happy or Tig were. He wasn't cool or badass as Jax was. Juice was badass, sure, but he was different from the rest.

Juice was more sweet, kinder than the others, more . . . geeky. He was gentle and had that goofball charm about him. He was a hacker, which is why they had brought him to the club in the first place. Nora had found that out from a talk between them one night. Juice had originally lived in Queens with his mom. He didn't have the greatest of childhoods, he had been in and out of juvie more than he'd like her to know about, but somehow it had gotten him here to Charming, and she was okay with that.

She could still remember the moment where she had realized she liked Juice. It had been the only time he had ever talked to her before she was eighteen. He had been in the last half of his year of prospecting, and it had been her first couple of months working there. The guys had been out on a run he hadn't been invited on, and business was non-existent on that particular day. Long story short, the guys had come back to find them yelling and pushing each other on the couch while playing some video game. The fact that she had practically been on top of him on his lap.

The guys had teased Juice for weeks after that, saying he was going for jailbait. That was the last time Juice had tried to go out of his way to talk to her. He would give her the occasional hello here and there, along with asking how she was, but he didn't dare say another word until they couldn't hold jailbait over his head anymore. When she turned eighteen, he would start giving her that grin that took over his entire face. He would start talking to her more, actually sit at the bar with her. Then she turned nineteen, and he would push it more. He'd start flirting with her, touching her hair. Now she was almost twenty and he was pushing it even more. He was touching her, kissing her.

Only, she didn't want to wait another year for him to actually make a real move. She wanted him to notice her while he was sober, and she wanted him to want her for more than a one night thing. He had come in the other day while she was working, declared that he thought that they should sleep together. She still wasn't sure what that was about, but she had turned his offer down none the less. The last thing she was going to be was some toy to him. Nora-Rose Crowe wasn't some sweetbutt, and she wasn't looking to be one. Not even for Juice.

Putting together her mom's old stain remover trick, she dipped Juice's cut into it. She wait a few minutes before pulling it out. Grabbing a rag, she scrubbed the spots that had a lot of blood on it. Smiling to herself, she noticed that it was working. Slowly, but surely. She could start to see that it was working, she even getting out old stains he had gotten on it. It wasn't clear if it was barbeque sauce or all blood, but she'd think Juice would be smart enough not to keep old blood on his cut.

$%#%^

Nora had been in and out of her bedroom for hours, checking on Juice and changing his bandages every other time. He was in and out of consciousness, but she figured that he would be up for good by tomorrow at the very latest. She was currently inside the room with a wet cloth. He was covered in dried blood and sweat. Pressing the cloth to his face, she wiped his cheek. Dripping the cloth in the water, she returned it to Juice and ran it down his neck to his chest. He had barely any hair on his chest, only a small strip from his belly button down to the top of his boxers.

His abs were well toned, something she hadn't expected since every time she saw him, he was in a sweatshirt. He had a tattoo underneath his peck, as well as one of on both of his pecks that said out Son Shine with a skull above each word. He had numerous tattoos on his arms, most of them being some sort of the reaper, and then there was the tribal tattoos on either side of his head. Her fingers absentmindedly trace the letters on his ribs underneath his peck. It was an old tattoo from how faded it looked. "Th-that tickles," he said out. His voice was so cracked and weak, she almost didn't hear him.

Her hand jerked away from him, a blush creeping up on her cheeks as she looked back down at him. This only seemed to amuse him more as he gave a weak chuckle. His entire body was sore, and maybe a little cold. He wasn't sure if it was because he was wet or because he just happened to be basically naked. Her stripping him of his clothes was a blur, but he could vaguely remember her helping him into her room and onto her bed. "I-I was just washing off the blood. I didn't . . . I didn't mean to tickle you. I swear," she told him as she went back to washing him off as if to prove her point. She had gotten side tracked with his tattoo, but he didn't need to know that.

His face contorted in pain as he pulled himself to lay up. If he wasn't careful, he knew he was going to pull a stitch, and his stitches were already fragile as they were. Her eyes shined with worry as she watched him. She had half the mind to tell him to lay back down. "It's fine, Nora, really. Th-thanks for patching me up. I-I should get my clothes and head to TM though. You-you shouldn't be involved in my mess," he told her as he tried to get up onto his feet. That didn't seem to be happening anytime soon though.

This time she did push him back down, knowing that he was nowhere near well enough to be on his feet. It was one thing to let him sit up, but she wasn't going to let him kill himself trying to stand up. "You can thank me by staying in bed and resting," she told him, giving him a stern look not to test her. He held his hands up in surrender before trying to get comfortable again in the bed.

Normally, he wouldn't mind a girl getting bossy in bed, but that was usually when he was getting something out of it. He wasn't getting anything out of this though but a sharp pain in his side. He hadn't even been conscious when she gave him the sponge bath. Though, he wasn't sure if that was a blessing or not. If he had been awake for it, he probably would have scared her off if he got a hard on. Her hands touching him, he wanted that, but he wanted them doing something else completely different.

Clearing his throat, he looking away from her. He really needed to get his thoughts in order when he was around her. If he wasn't careful, he was going to blurt out something else that was going to chase her off. "Sorry about the mess. I know I should have just, you know, gone back to the clubhouse, but your house was first and I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep walking," he told her, giving her a guilty look. He knew that it was a bad idea to involve her in this. Nora knew bits and pieces about the club, but this was something else entirely. She couldn't pretend that she never saw anything, Juice had almost bled out on her couch, she had pulled a bullet out of his body and stitched him up.

Juice didn't seem to understand that Nora hadn't done it because she thought she had to. She did it because they were friends, weird friends, but friends. He was dying, she wasn't about to kick him out on the street and leave him to fend for himself. A tingle went up his arm when she touched him. His eyes shifted from her hand touching him to her eyes. "Juice, really, it's fine. I wouldn't just let you die out there," she told him, giving him a weak smile as she got up, picking up the mess she had brought in with her. Crossing the room, she stopped at the doorway and looked back at him. "You owe me a new couch though," she teased him, giggling as she shook her head and left him to his thoughts.

He chuckled with her, taking the chance to lean over as much as he could to watch her walk down the hallway. Pain aside, it was a nice view to see. A grunt left his lips as he leaned back, getting comfortable on her bed again. If he was going to be there with her for a while, he might as well get comfortable. Looking around, he noticed that she had hung his cut up on top of the dresser. It looked shiny, just like it did when he first got it. She must have cleaned it for him while he was out. Thinking of the club, he couldn't help but worry about them. Were the rest of them okay? Did they make it back to the clubhouse alright? Did they even know he was missing? Were they looking for him? He knew he needed to call them, but he was in no shape to do anything about it.

He could lay low for a couple of days. Maybe Nora could go over for a shift and tell them he was at her place, that he was fine. She could bring the doc back with her, have her check on his stitches. The last thing he wanted was for the damn things to get infected. Yeah, that was what he'd have her do for him. Not now, he'd rather not be pestered by the others just yet, but maybe tomorrow or the day after that. If anything, he could get his phone from Nora and give them a quick text saying he was safe. Yeah, he was going to be alright. He just needed to rest for a little bit, then he would be glad to give them a ring.


	5. Sweet Dreams A Beautiful Nightmare

_Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you're all liking it. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written with Chevygirl815_

_Chapter 5_

_#%^$^&%*&_

Sweat, moaning, and grunts. Those were what filled Nora's house late at night. Juice had been feeling better, but despite the soreness of his bullet wound, it wasn't long until he had her underneath him. Looking down at her on her bed, her blond hair splayed out across her pillow, he couldn't help but grin at the way she bit her lower lip and closed her eyes in pleasure. He leaned down, nuzzling her neck as their hips moved together. He couldn't believe that this was finally happening between them. "Oh, god, Juice," she moaned when he bit her neck. He was marking his territory, making sure everyone else knew that she was his.

Running his hand down the side of her frame, he stopped at her hip and slid his hand underneath her to cup her ass. Giving it a squeeze, he pulled her closer, causing her to gasp as he sank deeper into her. She wrapped her leg around him, holding him to her and pulling him even deeper inside her. Groaning, his hips moved faster. This woman was going to kill him. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last. "Damn, Nora. I-I don't know if I can . . . fuck," he tried to say something, but her nails had distracted him as they dragged down his back. He was definitely going to feel that later.

"Juice!"

He pushed harder, he could feel his release coming closer. He just had to push in a few more times. He had been waiting for this moment for at least a year now, and he wanted to take his sweet time with her, but he was having trouble pacing himself. "Almost there, baby," he grunted into her ear as he kissed her neck. He could hear her moaning, feel her body under his own, meeting each of his thrusts with her own. She was his, and he was going to make sure she knew that by the time they finished this.

"Juice! Juice?"

He paused in what he was doing, which wasn't as easy to do as he thought it would be. That was Nora's voice, but it hadn't come from Nora underneath him. It sounded far away, like she was looking for him. That couldn't be right though. She was under him, moaning his name while he thrusted into her. She wasn't looking for him. "Juice? Juice, wake up," there was that voice again. He wanted it to stop so he could finish. He didn't want to stop what he was doing with Nora. He was so close, she was right under him, waiting for him to start up again so they could finish. He needed to finish, he didn't want her to disappear. Not when he was so close.

Juice woke up with a frustrated groan, holding his side as he dropped back into the sheets. He had been having a nice dream, why the hell did he have to wake up? He wanted to go back, back to Nora, back to what they were doing. It felt so real. Being inside of her, her nails running down his back, her moaning his name. He wasn't done yet, he wasn't done. "Having juicy dreams, Juice?" a deeper voice called out to him, numerous chuckles following behind it. Juice groaned as he looked over, forcing his eyes open to see the guys all around the bed. Of all the people to be in the room with him when he woke up from a sex dream, it had to be them.

He had been staying at Nora's place for almost a week now. His side was starting to feel better, but he was still in no shape to leave. He was walking around the house a few minutes a day, leaving the room to take a piss and so on. Nora brought him in something to eat when he was too tired to go out to the kitchen himself. She had gone to the clubhouse a couple of days ago to let them know where he was and that he was safe. Tara had come in the day after that to check on his stitches. He knew that he was milking the injury and staying here as long as he possibly could, but he didn't want to leave Nora just yet.

He liked having someone cook for him, he liked Nora taking care of him. It was nice for a change. He could get use to it if he wasn't careful. Now the guys were here though, and they were going to ruin it for him. "What the hell? Why are you guys watching me sleep?" he asked them as he laid up more. He was hoping the blanket would cover the morning wood he now had. The last thing he needed was to give them another reason to make fun of him. He did not want them to know he was dreaming of fucking Nora, or else he'd never hear the end of it and he knew for a fact that one of them would let Nora know that she was letting a freak sleep in her bed.

It was too late for him to hide anything from them though, he could see that by the grin on Tig's face. He, if not all of them, knew exactly what he had been dreaming about. He just had to play it off as nothing, maybe then they would drop it. Then again, this _was _the guys. That most likely wasn't ever going to happen. "Think we should tell Nora that her roommate is having kinky dreams about her?" Tig chuckled as he nudged Chibs beside him. The two older men laughed at Juice's expense. The possibilities of how Nora would react just kept them laughing too.

"I wasn't dreaming about her,"

Unfortunately, none of them believed him. Not even Jax. They had all watched him sleep long enough to know what, and who, he was dreaming about. He was just lucky that Nora wasn't in the room for this. The last thing he needed was for them to scare her off. He was surprised that he hadn't done that already, but he wasn't going to push it by having the guys spill the beans on the fact that he was dreaming about her. "Says the guy who was just moaning the chick's name," Tig went on to tease him again. Juice's eyes widened for a moment before trying to mask his emotions.

This wasn't his first dream about Nora, and he doubted that it was going to be his last one. He just hoped that he hadn't talked during any of the other ones. Nora hadn't mentioned anything, or acted any differently. Maybe he was in the clear? There was a good chance that she hadn't heard him or noticed anything out of the ordinary. "Don't worry, Juicy, the lass don't know a thing. We just came to check on ya," Chibs spoke up, chuckling when he saw the nervous expression on his brother's face.

Juice would be lying if he said he wasn't relieved about that. He didn't want to spook Nora off before he could get anywhere with her. They might not be moving as fast as he wanted them to, but they were moving in the right direction. She was talking to him more, flirting with him back when he flirted first. She had even let him kiss her for a few minutes. Clearing this throat, he looked back at his brothers in front of him. Thinking about kissing Nora was the last thing he should be doing right now.

As if she knew he needed a moment to himself, Nora appeared in the doorway, looking around the room with a weak smile. She knew Juice still needed to rest, and he had yet to even eat breakfast yet. "Alright, you've seen him, talked to him, and I'm sure you've teased him too. He needs to rest some more," she told the others motioning for them to get a move on. Juice grinned, watching as they all got up from their seats, saying their goodbyes to him before leaving the room.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what he wants to do," Tig muttered under his breath to Chibs as they left the room together.

Juice cleared his throat, looking away from Nora's confused eyes. She didn't catch the hidden meaning behind Tig's words, and he was hoping that she never would. After a moment of silence, they heard the front door closing, meaning that the older bikers were gone. Nora crossed the room, fully intending on helping him up from bed, before he shook his head at her almost instantly. He did not want her to see his morning wood, that would lead to more questions than he was not wanting to answer. "Uh, I gotta take a dump," he blurted out, immediately wanting to slap his face when he realized what he had just said. Could he gross her out anymore? It wasn't even noon yet.

Clearing her throat, she took a step back from him. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to say to that, but she took that as her cue to leave the room. "Right, um, I'll get started on your breakfast then," she told him as she picked up a little on her way to the door. He opened his mouth to tell her something, but what could he actually say? He had wanted her out of the room so he could get rid of his problem, but he hadn't meant to gross her out. He had over shared, even if it wasn't really about what was the problem.

This day was just getting better and better . . . _not_.

#$%$#%^$

After getting rid of his . . . problem, he walked into the kitchen to see her cooking. Wincing, he leaned against the entry wave, holding his side as he watched her. She was only dressed in shorts and a tank top. Biting his lip, he watched as her hips swayed side to side, her body dancing to a beat he couldn't hear. She had headphones in, which was probably why she hadn't heard him come in the room. He hadn't known she could dance like this. He had seen her up on the bar before, but this was something else. She was going all out now. The more time he spent with her, the more he was learning about her.

Not to mention, the more he just wanted to fuck her.

His dreams weren't helping the situation. The first couple of nights, all he could smell on her pillows was her fucking shampoo. The blankets, sheets, the pillows, they all smelled like her and it was starting to drive him nuts. Seeing her like this, in barely anything, was only making it worse for him. The way her hips moved, the way her body twisted as she danced, it just made him want to push her against the counter and take her from behind. He wanted to run his hands down her frame, touch her perky breasts as he rammed into her.

Hearing her startled little gasp, he snapped out of his fantasy to see that she had noticed him watching her. She quickly pulled her earbuds out of her ears, giving him a look of confusion as her cheeks turned red from blushing. "Juice!" she exclaimed in surprise as she hurried to make herself look more presentable for him, not that she could really do much. The more she tugged at her shirt, the more of her chest he could see. He couldn't help but notice that she was, unfortunately for him, wearing a bra. "Wha-why are you . . . I mean, um, you shouldn't be out of bed," she stuttered out. She was suddenly wishing that she hadn't ditched her robe as soon as the guys left.

Juice chuckled as he basically hobbled forward toward her. He could walk, sure, but only just barely. Holding his side, he made his way over to her. Her breath caught in her throat as he stood directly in front of her now. Leaning in, she thought he was going to kiss her. His lips were mere inches from hers, if even that. There was a proud grin on his face when he noticed how flustered she was. "Thanks for the waffles, Nore," he whispered to her as he reached for the toaster behind her and grabbed the waffles that had just popped up. Ignoring how hot they were, he kissed her cheek and leaned back.

Her breath seemed to returned once he was a safe distance away from her again. Her face had to be completely red at this point though. She needed to get a grip, not let him get under her skin so easily. It was only going to be a few more days with him before the guys bring him back to the clubhouse. Jax had said they needed Juice as soon as he was strong enough, and seeing as he was back on his feet, it wouldn't be long now until he left. "Those were mine, Juice. Make your own," she told him as she reached to take the waffles back from him. She'd happily make him anything while he was hurt, but the waffles were her's. She loved her waffles and she was pretty sure he knew that by now.

Instead of handing them over, he took a big bite out of one of them, giving her a smug grin as he chewed. He knew it was an ass move, but he loved getting under her skin. Her nose crinkled when she was mad, and her bottom lip puckered out just slightly. "Sorry, babe, but you know, these? These are really good," he told her, pointing to the food in his hand before he took another bite of them. He chuckled when she huffed and stormed out of the room, giving him a nice show of her ass as she left the room. "Hey! What's for lunch?" he called out to her, grinning like a fool. Upon hearing her screech, he had to bite his lip to keep from just flat out laughing.

Yeah, maybe this day could be saved. Just maybe.


	6. The Game Of Lust

_Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys are liking how Juice is written, it's nice to hear I'm writing him right lol. I do not own anythin in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written with Chevygirl815_

_Chapter 6_

_#$^%%*^*&_

A couple more days had passed since the waffle incident. Juice was almost fine to leave Nora's place, it wouldn't be much longer now. As much as both were ready to part ways, he was eating her out of house and home and it wasn't like the tension wasn't there. They weren't fighting, but there was something there, and it wasn't going away anytime soon. It didn't help that he had 'accidentally', or so he says, walked in on her getting out of the shower the other day. She wasn't so sure it was an accident, Juice wasn't as innocent as he tried to come off as.

He was currently fast asleep in her bed, which gave her time to clean up and get some things done around the house. As much of a pain that he was, she was going to miss some things about him being here. She felt safer than she had in months in the house. It was nice to know that she had someone who could shoot a gun if something happened. He eased her nerves with his flirty comments and humor. Juice might eat all her food and currently be hogging her bed, but he wasn't completely horrible to live with.

Looking over at her living room, she rolled her eyes at the game station sitting there, waiting to be put together and played. Jax had been nice enough to bring over some of Juice's stuff so he didn't get on her nerves for one thing, and so he didn't have to wear the same thing every day he was there. Of course, he rarely wore the shirts Jax had brought for him. He opted for just wearing his boxers or a pair of sweatpants around her house. She wasn't sure if he was trying to show off or if he really just rathered going shirtless for as long as he could.

Not that she was complaining. Juice wasn't bad to look at, she had noticed that a while ago even before this. Working at the clubhouse, she had seen quite a few men shirtless, and some she wished that she hadn't. Juice was one of them though, not often, but he had his moments when he came out from the workout room or when she came in after a party and he hadn't made it back to his room with whatever girl he had decided to sleep with for the night. He had some beefy muscle to him, but she didn't mind that. She'd rather a guy be able to keep her warm at night then be skinner than her.

If she was being honest with herself, it wasn't even his body that attracted her to him. Sure, it was a nice bonus, a _very_ nice bonus at that, but it wasn't what pulled her in. It was his big goofy smile. It made her just want to laugh with him, and most of the time that was exactly what she would do. He reminded her a bit of Dopey, him having that goofy smile, big ears, and a bald head for the most part, though she'd never tell him that. She wasn't sure if it was a compliment or not to a guy, but she happened to love that dwarf.

Her stuff was starting to smell like him. Her shower, her bed, even her couch. The smell of bleach was long gone, which was a plus, but now it smelled like Juice. A mixture of smoke, alcohol, and just . . . Juice. She wasn't sure exactly what it was, but she liked it. A knock on the door got her attention. A look of worry crossed her face as she glanced down the hall. She wasn't expecting anyone, and she knew that if it was the guys would have heard them no doubt by now.

She hesitated for a moment more before getting up and slowly making her way to her front door. Peeking into the peep hole, she saw that it was just David Hale. She had known him as the the deputy of Charming PD. He was a major pain in the Son's side, which meant he was a major pain in her side since she worked at the clubhouse. Of course, as far as he knew, all she did was help Gemma out in the office of the garage. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door, leaning against it as she looked up at Hale in front of her. "You know, finding me at work is one thing, but finding me at home? If you're not careful, Hale, I might think you're after me and not the guys at TM," she teased him, giving him her best attempt at a grin. She was trying to throw him off, though she wasn't sure she was doing that.

The sooner he left, the safer Juice would be. When the guys had came over, Jax had warned her that Hale might be snooping around. Juice was MIA, and Hale had picked up on that. He knew that something had gone down wherever they had been, and now Juice wasn't to be found, so it didn't take much to put it together. "Very funny, Nora-Rose. I'm actually wondering if you've seen Juice? I've seen you two hanging out before and no one in town has seen him in a couple of days. I figured you might know," he asked her, though she knew that there was more to why he was looking for Juice. He wanted to arrest him, or if anything bring him in for questioning.

As long as Juice didn't decide to wake up right now, he should be fine. It was her time to show the club what she was made of. It had been a big show of loyalty when she took Juice in and still kept him hidden. It was something else to cover to the cops for him. "Juice? Last time I saw him was a week ago at the garage. I think he said something about going to see some family in Queens? Sorry to disappoint you, Hale, I really am, but Juice wouldn't be here anyway. I don't let strangers into my house," she told him, giving him a forced smile hoping he got the hint. She wasn't about to let him inside either.

Fortunately, he got the hint and nodded. He wasn't sure if he believed her story, but he had no reason to doubt her either. He had only ever seen her at the garage, and it wasn't out of the ordinary for coworkers to talk. That didn't mean they went out socially, especially with her being a good few years younger than the boys. He wouldn't put it past some of them to make a move if they really wanted to though, especially now that she was over eighteen and legal. "Well, if you hear from him, let him know we're wondering where he is," he told her when it clear she was done talking to him. Nora shot him a forced smile as she gave him a little wave before shutting her door.

Leaning back against the door, she took a deep breath of relief. That was a close one. She was just lucky Juice hadn't chosen that one moment to wake up. Peeking out the window, she saw Hale's jeep pulling away from her driveway. Breathing out in relief, she left her window and went back to cleaning up. Wrapped up in cleaning, she didn't notice that Juice had woken up. He had just hidden at the end of the hall while she was talking to Hale. He had half expected for her to rat him out, but he was pleased to hear that she didn't. Juice almost felt a little bit guilty for thinking she would.

Regardless of how he thought about her, she was his friend, and he should have known she wouldn't rat on him. The Charming PD had come knocking, sometimes even breaking down , on the clubhouse doors before. She played the perfect innocent, the girl who honestly knew nothing about anything. That might have been true in the beginning, but she had picked up on things over the years. He knew that, the rest of the guys knew that too. They all trusted her though, so he should trust her now to have his back.

Nora was trying to fix the sheet over her couch when she heard a whistle behind her. Fighting back a blush, she turned her head to see him using the wall to lean again. She briefly wondered if he had been there the whole time. None the less, he was checking her out and he really needed to stop that before he crossed a line they couldn't come back from. "Don't go there, Juice," she warned him, giving him a look to cut it out. He chuckled, raising his hands up in innocence. Roll her eyes, she went back to trying to fix the sheet. "Get over here and help me with this, will you?" she asked him, motioning for him to get the other side while she worked on the one she was holding.

He chuckled for a moment, debating if he wanted to help her or just watch her attempt to do it on her own. That was mean, he knew that, but seeing her bent over like that was not helping his trying not to attack her. He wanted her, and he hadn't gotten laid in over a week now. Before he could hold it off, he could just grab someone else and his need to just kiss her would disappear for the night, but he was stuck in her house with her, and just her. He wasn't sure how much longer he could be the 'good guy' and not pounce on her. She was just asking for it with some of the clothes she owned, and at some point he wasn't going to be responsible for what he did to her.

"Juice, are you helping me or not?" she asked him, getting his attention back from wherever it had gone.

Clearing his throat, he nodded his head. His need to be nice won out over his hormones. He crossed the room, wincing every few steps, before he got to her. Grabbing the other side of the sheet, the two of them were able to fix it. No doubt it would be messed up again by tomorrow, but at least it would look nice for a few hours. "So what did Hale want?" he asked her, trying to make conversation. A part of him a curious about what the good officer had wanted too.

Nora glanced at him as she tucked the sheet into the cushions. So he had been listening in then. She really wasn't sure why Hale had come to her place looking for Juice. It wasn't like they hung out after hours, and Juice had only dropped her off at her house after work a handful of times. She wasn't even aware of the fact that she was on the Charming PD's radar until today. "I don't know. Looking for you, I think. Whatever it was, he didn't find what he was looking for. I wouldn't do that to you, Juice," she told him, looking over at him with a serious expression.

She meant it, she wouldn't do anything to get him in trouble. They were friends, friends that wanted to fuck, but friends none the less. She wouldn't have let him stay as long as he had been if she wasn't his friend.

A part of him knew that she wouldn't nark on him, but after being in the club almost just as long as she had been there, he knew he couldn't just give people the benefit of the doubt, not even her. It was just something that came with the territory of being in the club. "Just trying to make conversation, Nore. I mean, I ruined your couch and I've been eating all your food. If you wanted me gone, you would have gotten rid of me a lot sooner," he told her, giving her a small grin. He knew he was right on some level. If she had wanted him gone, she would have done it a long time ago.

That meant, on some level, she wanted him here. That was a good thing, wasn't it? At least, he could take it as something positive. At least she hadn't kicked him out on his ass yet.

%$#%#%

Come two in the morning, Nora was woken up by the sound of gunfire and lights flashing in the hallway. At first a panic had set over her, thinking that someone was shooting up her house, but then she heard his voice. His stupid, annoying, _fucking_ voice. With a groan, she rolled out of the guest room bed, grabbed her robe, and tiredly crossed the room to get to the door. She had let Juice take her room because it was more comfortable, leaving her with the sucky guest room bed. She was really starting to regret that act of kindness after over a week of him staying here with her.

Walking down the hall, she found him sitting on the couch, controller in hand as he shouted at her TV. He was playing some stupid war game, at _two o'clock in the morning_, and to make it worse? He was yelling, swearing, at virtual people. What he was even doing up at this time, that was what she wanted to know. He should be snoring his lazy ass into dream town. She thought his snoring had been bad enough to keep her up, him playing videogames in the middle of the night was worse.

"What the fuck are you doing up, Juice? It's 2:45 in the morning," she snapped at him.

That barely got his attention, but at least he heard her. "Sorry, ADD is keeping me up. I'll, um, I'll head to bed soon," he told her, though she wasn't even sure if he knew what he was saying as he continued to fire at other players. She huffed, crossing her arms as she stood there.

Pausing his game, he turned around to see her standing there. Giving her a quick look over, he noticed that she had bed head and hadn't been awake enough to close her robe. Not that he hadn't seen her in her nightwear before, but he still took joy in seeing her in them. Seeing her pjs only made him start grinning, especially when he saw her choice of slippers. He honestly couldn't picture her as the big froggy slipper type, but she could pull it off. "Nice pj's, Nore. Loving the slippers," he chuckled to her, giving her a wink before turning back to his game. Unpausing it, his attention was no longer on her any longer, but back to his game.

That only seemed to piss her off more. She was so not in the mood to joke around. He either needed to learn to play his video games during the day like a normal person, or not play them at all while he was staying here. Marching over to the tv, she stood in front of him, blocking his view of the tv. He looked horrified as he tried to look around her. As if to prove her point further, she held the sides of her robe open, completely blocking the tv now. "Oh, no. You are done. You woke me up, you're done now," she told him firmly.

Her tiredness was getting the best of her, she knew that, but she wasn't about to back down from this. She wanted to go back to sleep, let her head hit the soft pillow in the guest bed and close her eyes again. Juice, he didn't even look tired. It wasn't normal. "Aw, come on, Nora. I was winning!" he complained as he tried to look around her again. It was useless though, she wasn't going to budge. When he heard men shouting from the tv, he leaned forward and yanked her down.

She yelped as she landed on the couch beside him. He was back to his game in no time, his eyes glued to the tv in front of him as if he was a zombie. She watched him in annoyance for a long few minutes before she decided that she was officially done with this. "Oh, give that to me. I have to get some damn sleep, Juice," she complained before reaching forward to make a grab for his controller.

He held her back with one arm as he kept his focus on the tv, trying his best to not let her mess him up. After a few moments of struggling, she finally got her hand on the controller, her fingers hitting buttons in the process. Whatever she had pressed must have been bad because no longer did the game shut off. "Oops," she said out softly when she realized what she had done. "Juice, I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to . . . whoa, hey!" she was cut off when he suddenly tossed her back onto the couch, pinning her down as he laid on top of her.

Her eyes searched his frantically, trying to get a read on if he was angry or joking around. A moment of pain flashed in his eyes as he shifted around to pin her down better. She was breathing hard, her heart pounding against her rib cage as she stared up at him. She wasn't sure what he was going to do. "You . . . are so going to pay for that," he said down to her, taking her by surprise before he tickled her sides. She screamed out, her laughter filling the room as she squirmed under him. Nora couldn't breathe, she squealed trying to tell him to stop so she could get a breath in but it was useless. After she hit his arm a couple times, he let up for a moment to let her breathe. He didn't even think before lowering his mouth to hers.

It just happened.

She'd barely caught her breath before their lips met and she had no time to react or even register what was happening before it had happened. He was kissing her, softly at first, but as the seconds passed, it became more urgent. She was unsure how to respond at first, but then she realized she didn't care. The thought crossed her mind briefly that this probably wasn't the best idea, but she couldn't think of a reason why. So she kissed him back, sliding her hands up to his chest letting him know she wanted this as much as he did.

That was all he needed. He pulled away from her just long enough to pull his shirt over his head before he was back on her, kissing down her jawline to her neck. He slid her robe off her shoulders and had her pajamas off in seconds along with the rest of his clothes. When her hand made contact with his cock, which was by now at full attention, he growled and grabbed both her wrists, pinning them above her head. As much as he wanted her to touch him, he knew he wouldn't last long if she did. He'd been waiting for this moment for too long.

Nora could feel his hand on her breast as he kissed down to her neck and took her nipple into his mouth. A gasp left her lips as he did so. He had her pinned beneath him, holding her hands still so she couldn't do anything. She could feel his erection on her thigh and it was driving her crazy. She wanted to feel him inside of her so she opened her legs wider and wrapped them around his waist. Juice lifted his head and looked at her. The fiery look in her eyes melted away the last of his control and he let go of her hands and buried his face in her neck as he slid into her. He paused for a moment to give her time to adjust to him before he started moving.

She let out a moan when she felt the friction. She held onto his shoulders and lifted her hips to meet his with each thrust. He reached down between them and massaged her clit, watching her face as he did so. She closed her eyes and bit her lip at the sensations he was causing. God, it was amazing. She could feel her release building as she dug her nails into his shoulders.

Suddenly he pulled out of her and flipped her over, lifting her to her hands and knees and rammed back into her. Reaching under her, he returned his hand to its previous task of teasing her clit while his other hand cupped her breast. Nora felt the waves of pleasure crashing over her and lost the ability to push back into him as her orgasm hit her. She almost collapsed under him, but his arm slipped around her waist and supported her. As she began to come back to herself, she felt him push deep into her and still, holding her hips to him as he came inside of her.

Slowly he pulled out of her and she flipped over onto her side. He settled down behind her and snaked an arm around her waist nuzzling her neck. As his eyes fluttered closed, his mind briefly considered the fact that he hadn't bothered with a condom. He cuddled her closer and groggily mumbled into her ear, "You're on the pill right?"

"Mmm," That was the only response as they both began to drift off.


	7. Taking Control

_Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome and make me laugh. As for a pregnancy, you'll have to wait and keep reading to see. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written by Chevygirl815_

_Chapter 7_

_ #$%%^%$_

Nora was woken out of her groggy state by Juice kissing the back of her neck. She hadn't even had a chance to fall asleep all the way. She was still half awake. She kinda wanted to slap him and tell him to leave her alone, she was so tired. But his lips on her neck and shoulder felt so good and the delicious soreness between her legs reminded her of what they'd just done. As she thought about it, she felt her lower belly coil with heat and she didn't want anything but him at that moment.

Turning her head towards him, she met his kiss with her own and placed her hands on his biceps as she rolled on top of him. Leaning forward, she nibbled his ear lobe and kissed down the side of his neck to his shoulder, lightly grazing his muscled shoulder with her teeth. Then she moved lower down to his chest, circling his nipple with her tongue. Before she reached his stomach, he pulled her back up to his mouth and was positioning himself at her entrance while he kissed her.

As Juice felt her warmth envelope him, he held onto her hip with one hand and fisted the other in the hair at the back of her head. "Fuck, you're so tight," he groaned. She giggled as she began moving her hips up and down on him, hands braced on his chest. Lowering her head again to taste his lips, she stilled her hips momentarily. When he pushed his up again as a way of telling her to get moving, she rotated hers in a circle that caused them both to moan in ecstasy.

"Oh god," she moaned out.

Without warning, he flipped her onto her back and placed her legs over each of his shoulders, causing him to impale her even deeper. A gasp left her lips, her back arching up. He started moving in and out of her so fast his thighs were starting to burn and she couldn't seem to catch her breath. Before she knew it, she was quivering under him as they came together for the second time that night.

He collapsed on top of her, both of them trying to catch their breath. He laid there for a moment rubbing slow circles on her hip. When her breathing slowed she grabbed his shoulders and pushed. "Get off, you're heavy," she told him. He raised himself up on his arms and started kissing her neck, down her chest and stomach to her hips and down to the insides of her thighs.

"Really? Again?"

"You said to get off. I'm gonna get you off," he grinned up at her before moving back to her inner thigh.

"Jesus, what are you? The fucking energizer bunny?" she asked him right before his mouth made contact with her pussy. "Fuck!" she yelped in shock as her thighs instinctively closed around his head.

He reached up with his hands and pushed her knees apart to give him more room as he ran his tongue down and pushed it into her. He moved a hand down so he could rub at her sensitive little nub with his thumb and just as he felt her muscles tightening, he moved his mouth up slightly to suck on her clit, simultaneously sliding two fingers into her. Nora thought she was going to black out from the pleasure racking her body. She had at some point placed both of her hands on the back of his head and was holding him there.

Letting the aftershocks of her orgasm subside, she realized that she was still holding onto his head down. She released her hold on him, allowing him to move back up her body to kiss her again. The taste of herself on his lips was so erotic and she could feel his hard on prodding her lower belly. Juice was surprised at himself. He'd never gone three times in a row with any girl, but he just couldn't get enough of Nora. Maybe it was because he'd waited so long to finally have her. There was so much sexual tension coiled up inside of him, from this past week alone, and he felt like he needed to get it all out right now.

He flipped her flat on her stomach this time and slid into her again easily. He couldn't wait to take her as many ways possible, he wanted to try every position he could think of. Thinking of all the dirty things he could do with her did it for him. After three times, she was so sensitive that she came almost instantly as soon as he was inside of her again. After a few thrusts, he was joining her, pumping her full of cum. He collapsed on top of her again, laying there for a few minutes still inside of her. He heard her breathing coming slower and deeper and he didn't want to move at all. He was exhausted and comfortable with her soft body under his. He shifted just enough to pull out of her so he was lying with his back to the cushions with her in front of him on her stomach and he reached up to grab the blanket off the back of the couch and pulled it over the both of them.

$%^%$^&%

When morning finally rolled around, Nora woke up with a groan. Her entire body was sore in places that hadn't been ever sore before. The first thing she noticed as she was waking up, was that there was hot breath on her neck, and there was a tight grip around her waist. She wasn't sleeping alone, and she was freezing cold. Turning her head, her eyes widened when she realized that it was Juice. Her face turned beat red when she then realized that they were both naked on her couch.

Feeling his hard on against her back, she didn't know what to do. A part of her wanted to stay right where she was. She wanted to wake him up and do it again, she could tell that he would be more than willing to go along with it. The other part of her knew she needed to get up and get away from the possibility of a repeat. Slipping his arm off of him, she lifted herself up from the couch. Taking the blanket, he must have put it over them, she wrapped it around herself and carefully moved away from where he was still sleeping.

He was snoring up a storm, she wasn't even sure how she had gotten any sleep at all. She had been exhausted after going so many rounds with him. She never had sex like that before, not that she was complaining. Juice knew exactly what he was doing, something she had no doubt about. Looking back to make sure her moving hadn't woken him up, she couldn't help but giggle looking at him. He looked right at home, not caring that his junk was out for all to see. He didn't even look bothered.

She'd have to check on his stitches later to make sure he hadn't done anything to them while they were . . . together. Right now though, right now she was in a desperate need of a good hot shower. Her body was covered in sweat and liquids she wasn't sure she wanted to know of. She felt gross, that was all she needed to know. Letting the sheet drop, she turned the hot water on before getting inside. A sigh left her lips as the warm water rolled down over her body. Juice had definitely done some damage to her body.

Her muscles were tight, and she was pretty sure she had a kink in her neck from sleeping on the couch. Rubbing her neck, she winced when she touched a sensitive spot. Confusion crossed her face as she leaned closer to the knob, looking at her reflection in it. She had a dark purple bruise on the curve of her neck. The idiot had marked her. She was so going to kick his ass. The second anyone saw her now, they'd know that Juice and she had slept together. All the guys, hell even Gemma too, knew that he was staying here with her.

Of course, that brought on a revelation to her. She and Juice had _slept together_, they fucked numerous times just a few hours ago. It wasn't some dream or anything like that, it was real as real can be. Juice had been inside her, his _tongue _had been inside of her. She blushed just thinking about it. It had happened none of the less, and it had happened too quick. One second he was tickling her, the next he was groaning into her neck as he thrusted inside of her. Not that she was complaining, it had been the best sex she had ever had.

Unlike what she figured most of the guys at the club thought, she was nowhere close to being a virgin. She had had her fair share of boyfriends through high school. Some she had even let go further with her than they should have. But Juice was hands down the best she had ever had before. She couldn't help but wonder if that was because he wasn't a boy like her past hook ups had been. He was a man, he definitely had more experience. God damn that man knew what to do with his hands, not to mention with his mouth.

The rational part of her couldn't remember if they had even slowed down long enough to put on protection. Her hands froze as that dawned on her. He hadn't put a condom on. He wasn't wrapped up, and she was pretty sure he hadn't pulled out before he blew his load. Her heart stopped upon remembering that she hadn't been using her birth control pills. She hadn't been dating anyone, and it wasn't like she was hooking up with random guys either. So, she hadn't seen the reason to waste them.

"Oh, god. I'm an idiot," she muttered to herself.

She should have stopped him, or at least she should have slowed him down long enough to put something on before they went all the way. If anything else, she should have had him pull out before he came. Better yet, it shouldn't have happened at all. It was just all that sexual tension that had been between them for the past few weeks. Now what was she supposed to do? She doubted they could just forget about this, and a small part of her didn't want to.

What about him though?

What if he _did_ want to forget about this? What if he was just using her to pass the time? She was just convenient for him since he was stuck her while he was healing. She had no glasses on to romansize him. Juice was a Son, and he was no different from the rest of them when it came to sex. He might be nicer, more gentle maybe, but he used girls like tissues just like the rest of them. She had seen him at parties, or even just on a slow day and there was nothing to do, he would be decent enough to take the girl back to his room, when he wasn't plastered, but it was only ever just sex to him.

She had no expectation of him confessing his love to her, or asking her to be his old lady after a few rounds of hot sex on the couch. He might even want a repeat, then again it might have just been an itch he needed to scratch with her. She wouldn't be sure until she talked to him, and she wasn't even sure if she wanted to do that. Talking about having sex, it made things awkward fast, and that was the last thing she wanted to do. She'd just have to wait to see what he did before she made any decisions. Whether he pursued her again, or if he backed off. The thing was, she wasn't sure which she would prefer him to do.

#$$&^$&^$#

By the time Juice had woken up, Nora had showered, gotten dressed, went to the pharmacy to get morning after pills and a new prescription of her birth control, and came back to the house to make lunch. He found himself waking up alone with a sheet over his lower half. She had covered him up before going out, not wanting anyone to accidentally see him. She knew for a fact that at least Gemma had a key for her house, and she had a tendency to let herself in when she felt like stocking up Nora's fridge with left overs.

He could hear humming coming from the little kitchen she had. Last night had definitely been an eye opener for him. Not only had he finally slept with Nora, and this time while he was awake and not in his dreams, but he had done it multiple times. Normally with the sweetbutts or croweaters at the clubhouse, he could only go one round with them, if nothing else just a blow job to start him up. With Nora, she got him going without even trying. All she had to do was kiss him back and he was on her quicker than the Flash.

Laying up, he winced looking around. His side was definitely not happy with him, and he was sure he had a few claw marks on his back from her nails, but at the moment, he didn't really care. All he knew was that he wanted to go another round with her. Which was another first for him. He never wanted to do morning sex with anyone. All the girls at the club never looked good come the morning. They were either hung over, trashy look, or smelled like sweat and used up pussy.

He grabbed his boxers from the floor, holding his side for a moment before he slipped them back on. Getting up from the couch, he followed the amazing smell of lunch she was making to the kitchen. He was pleased to see Nora cooking. She must have gotten up a while ago seeing as she was already dressed and showered. She had her headphone in again, her hips swaying back and forth as she got lost in her music while she was preparing lunch. Leaning against the entry way, he got a good look at her ass.

He had finally tapped that, and he was pleased to know that it was even better than he expected it to be. Watching her now, it only made him want to do it again. He liked the fact that she wasn't loose like just about all the women at the clubhouse. He liked the fact that he was the only one of his brothers to have been inside of her. She was his, and he _absolutely_ loved that. Juice moved from where he was standing and slowly walked more into the kitchen toward Nora.

He came up behind her and brushed his hands over her shoulders and down her arms, bending his neck to place a few kisses on the back of her neck. He heard her giggle and lean into him as he continued to trail his fingers down to her sides and finally rest his hands on her hips. Nora put down the knife she had in her hand and reached up to pull her ear buds out and set them down on the counter. She reached her arms up and placed her hands on the back of Juice's neck, loving the feeling of his lips on her neck and shoulder. "Hey you," she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

"Hi," he whispered in her ear as he began to softly run his fingers up and down her sides again.

"How's your side?" she asked him as she turned to peel back the bandage and look at his wound. He had to be sore after last night's marathon. She certainly was and she wasn't even injured.

"It hurts," he answered, wincing as she gingerly touched the area. "But it was worth it," he smirked.

"Aw, poor baby," she gave him a pitiful look and pouted her lips.

Those pouty lips lit that fire in him again and he suddenly wanted to throw her to the floor and fuck her all over again. He just wasn't sure his side could take the abuse.

He reached up to cup her face in his hands and took her lower lip into his mouth, nibbling and sucking, until she returned the kiss. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him backwards, out towards the living room. She steered him back until the back of his knees hit the edge of the couch. She broke away from him and reached down to slide his boxers down his legs.

"Sit," she ordered, leaving no room for discussion.

He did as he was told and she stepped back so he could see her better. She reached for the hem of her shirt and slowly pulled it up until it was just below her breast. Then she turned so her back was to him and she pulled it the rest of the way over her head. Throwing it on the floor, she looked back over her shoulder at him and reached behind her and unclasped her bra, throwing it at him when she had it off. Juice watched as Nora slowly shimmied right out of her jeans.

Once she had them down to her thighs, she bent over to pull them down the rest of the way and, of course, to give him a better view of her perfect ass. She finally stepped out of her jeans and tossed them to the side. The tattoo he had been wondering about was on her hip, the colors loud as he studied it. He didn't get to study it too hard since what she was doing had caught his attention. She slid her fingers under the waistband of her underwear, running them back and forth under the elastic for a minute to tease him. She occasionally glanced back at him and giggled at the look on his face. He was watching her so intensely, she wondered when he was going to jump back up off the couch and grab her. He looked like a starved man who had just had a fresh plate of bacon placed in front of him, he was practically drooling.

Juice waited as she slipped the garment down over her ass painstakingly slow. Finally she had it off and turned around. Fuck, she was sexy as hell. He almost groaned at the sight of her perky, round breast. Yeah, they'd had sex last night, but he hadn't had a chance to really get a good look at her. His eyes roamed her body and he tried to store a mental image of every perfect detail. Flat belly, thin waist that blended perfectly into curved hips, the tattoo that shined off the skin of her hip, silky smooth thighs that met in the center to a neatly groomed light dusting of hair shaved into a thin strip.

He noticed how her hips swayed as she began walking toward him slowly until she stopped in front of him and leaned forward to place her hand on his shoulders, her chest directly in front of his face. Nora lifted one knee and placed it on the edge of the couch right next to Juice's leg. She leaned forward a little more, using his shoulders for balance, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. As she kissed up his jawline and over to his ear, she lifted the other leg so she was straddling him. Leaning back some so she could see him, she giggled again when he looked up at her with hooded eyes. "You okay there, cowboy?" she whispered.

"Uh huh,"

She reached down between them and wrapped her hand around his velvety soft hardness and placed it at her entrance.

"You wanna fuck me, Juicy?" she asked.

He growled and reached up to her waist to pull her down onto him, but she was quicker, pulling up off of him before he could enter her.

"Uh-uh. You need to rest, no strenuous activity for you today. I'll handle this,"

He reluctantly removed his hands from her waist and placed them on the tops of her thighs where she directed them.

"Now, are you gonna answer the question?" she taunted further.

He looked into her eyes with fire in his. She was having way too much fun with this. She wondered briefly if it could be considered cruelty?

"Nore, I wanna fuck you so hard you won't be able to sit for a week," he growled.

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Hmm . . . well that doesn't sound very comfortable," She tried so hard to maintain her composure when his expression changed. He looked terrified that she might change her mind. She leaned in closer to his ear and whispered. "But sure sounds like a lot of fun," She took a hold of his cock again and positioned it under her, then slid down onto his length as slowly as she could.

Looking at Juice's face, she was amused to see he almost looked like he was in pain. "Don't move. I'll do all the work," she whispered to him. She didn't want his side to get any worse, and she was actually enjoying this quite a bit.

As she moved her hips up and down, his hands moved up her torso to her breast. He covered them with his hands and would alternate between rolling her nipple between his thumbs and forefingers and squeezing and massaging the globes in his palms. He leaned forward slightly and covered one with his mouth as she started moving faster. Nora had her hands braced on his shoulders still when she felt her release building. She wanted to hold out longer because he felt so good inside of her, but she didn't know how much longer he would last and she didn't want to risk him coming inside of her again, not until she was caught up on her birth control.

She grabbed one of his hands and lowered it to her clit, knowing it would work better if he did it for her. Seconds after he began rubbing her sensitive nub, her muscles tightened around his cock. "Oh, fuck!" she cried, surfing the waves of pleasure. When she'd recovered enough, she rose up and slid off of him, lowering to her knees in front of him and taking his cock into her mouth. She felt his hand tangle in her hair and heard him hiss as she circled the shaft with her tongue. She looked up at him to find him watching her, his brown eyes almost black. Nora continued to look up at him as she sucked him as far back into her throat as she could.

Almost gagging, she continued to circle her tongue around him as she worked her throat muscles around him, mimicking a swallowing motion. Just as she was about to pull her mouth back and take him in again, she felt his hands push her head down and hold her there as the hot spurt of liquid hit the back of her throat. She stayed there for a moment until he released his hold on her head, letting her come up for air. She stood and straddled his lap again, leaning forward to place a kiss to his neck, and then his jaw, and finally his mouth.


	8. It's Not Over

_Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you all like this chapter! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written with Chevygirl815_

_Chapter 8_

_#^%$^&$%^#_

The next morning, Juice was packing up to head back to the clubhouse. The afternoon before, she hadn't intended on sleeping with Juice again. She knew it was a bad idea from the second he had first kissed her. It was going nowhere, she knew that. She was just free pussy for him while he was stuck here with her. Nora hadn't planned on giving into him again, but her whole entire body started to burn when he kissed her. She needed him, and then she got him. How she took control almost scared her now. She had never been so aggressive before.

Something about being with Juice just . . . brought her to life. She felt like her whole body was on fire when he kissed her, when he touched her. She knew that she should have told him about the fact that she hadn't been on the pill again until the day before, after they were together the first few times. Taking the morning after pill and getting back on her birth control, she was hoping there wouldn't be a reason for him to know. They had been safer the last time, she made sure he hadn't gotten off while he was still inside of her.

The sound of heavy footsteps caught her attention. Looking over, she smile weakly at the sight of Juice carrying the overnight bag he had with him. The guys would be coming by to pick him up in a few minutes. Even if she wasn't sure where they stood now, she couldn't help but smile at him. "Hey, you. How'd your side?" she asked him as she crossed the room to stop in front of him.

His grin seemed to grow just seeing her. The reminder of how his good morning from her had been, only made his goofy grin grow more. He leaned down and kissed her cheek before walking past her. She blushed, following after him. "Better after yesterday, and then last night, and then again this morning," he teased her. Her face turned a dark red at the reminder of how they had spent their time together. Okay, so maybe yesterday afternoon hadn't been the last time they slept together. They had been more careful the other times though. He wrapped up, and she was hoping her pill had kicked into her system by nightfall.

She couldn't help but wonder if all the sex that they were having was pent up frustration from how long they've been dancing around it, or if it was just them getting it out of their system. A part of her hoped that wasn't it, because she wasn't sure if she wanted it to be over just yet. A knock at the door alerted them that it wasn't time for them to figure any of this out yet. Moving out of Juice's kissing range, she opened the door to find Jax, Tig, and Chibs on the other side. "We're here to take him off your hands, Nora. Sorry for making you suffer so long with him," Jax joked as he moved inside, kissing her cheek as he passed by her. Chibs and Tig both did the same as they came in after him.

Nora and Juice shared a look, she certainly hadn't been suffering in the way they were thinking, that was for sure. Looking back at Jax though, she wasn't sure Juice wanted him to know. She wasn't sure if he wanted anyone to know, especially if this was just a one time thing between the two of them. From the way he couldn't seem to keep her hands off of her though, she highly doubted it was just a one time thing, though, that might just be wishful thinking. "Fuck, you two. What did you two do? It reeks of sex in here," Tig gagged as he took a whiff of the place, looking around for any sign of proof.

Nora's eyes widened, she hadn't wanted them to figure it out so soon. She knew of how Jax treated her around the other guys. Nora was like his little sister, and he had made it clear that she was off limits to the guys. Juice had violated that rule at least a dozen times in the past 48 hours alone. "Uh, about that . . ." Juice started to say, but the look Jax shot him stopped him where he stood. Admitting to fucking Nora, that would be a very bad thing to do. "Uh, Nora gave me free access to the TV while she was out or sleeping. A guy can only handle seeing a girl in her sexy pjs for so long, right?" he said the first thing that came to mind.

Nora wasn't hurt, much, but she was blushing. Having Tig of all people imagine what she looked like in her pajamas was not something she wanted. Juice didn't seem to be done talking though, and she wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing yet. "But, uh, seriously, Jax? I need to ask you something," he told him nervously, his eyes glancing between her and the guys. Jax looked between them suspiciously before nodding, following Juice outside to the bikes. Nora watched them nervously from the doorway. She had no idea what Juice was talking to him about, he hadn't mentioned anything to her.

They hadn't even talked about what they were to the other. She wasn't sure if she was just a piece of ass he wanted on the side, someone to sleep with when he got stressed or just needed to be with someone who could satisfy him. She wasn't going to say she was better in bed than any of the sweetbutts, she had no doubt that she wasn't, but Juice had come back for more enough times to give her a hint that at least he was liking what he was getting from her. "Now, I wonder what that could be about. Any ideas, lass?" Chibs asked her over to her as he and Tig watched on with her, giving her a knowing look. He, for one, didn't buy Juice's story.

If it wasn't all over their faces that they had slept together, she was pretty sure Juice's lame cover up hadn't convinced them. Chibs had seen Juice a few days ago, he saw how frustrated his friend was. Now he looked like he just got lucky, and Chibs had a feeling he had done just that with their good bartender friend. From the guilty look on Nora's face, he knew that he had hit the nail right over the head. Juicy boy had been the one to finally nailed the young bartender. That boy had been drooling at her heels for months now, it was about damn time he got some ass from her.

He just hoped the lad knew what he was getting into. The way he looked at her, Chibs knew it wouldn't be just sex for Juice. He had a big heart, and sometimes that was dangerous for someone in this life. Juice wasn't hard like the rest of them, and a part of him wondered if he needed a girl like Nora. Nora, for the years he had known her, was sweet, kind, but she knew how to handle herself. She could run with the best of them at the clubhouse. Of course, he wasn't sure if Nora, herself, was the one for Juice. She was still basically a kid, especially to him.

"Um, no. I have no idea what he's talking to Jax about," she told him.

She wasn't exactly lying about that. She didn't know what Juice was doing. They had only slept together a handful of times. She didn't know why he would need to talk to Jax. It wasn't like they were planning on going steady or anything. They hadn't even talked about what was going on between them yet. The sound of one of the bikes falling over caught their attention. Jax had punched him hard enough to send him falling into one of the bikes. "Jax!" she shouted, panic in her voice before she could stop herself.

Juice was already healing from one wound, he didn't need anymore. Pushing past Chibs and Tig, she hurried to Juice's said and helped him sit up on the ground. Grabbing his chin, she took a good look at his busted lip. He had blood running down his chin, but whatever he had said looked like it was worth it to him. "What the hell did you say to him?" she asked him, looking between them for one of them to tell her what was going on.

Now he suddenly looked sheepish, like he didn't want to tell her now. Whatever he had said to Jax had been worth it, it suddenly didn't seem like it now that she wanted to know. He gave her a weak grin, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh, you know, I just kind of blurt things out. I, uh, I told him we fucked," he told her, looking between her and Jax nervously. He was hoping not to be hit again, but he didn't seem to be so lucky when she hit his arm. "Ow! Hey, it just came out. I didn't mean to just blurt it out," he told her, shooting her a look as he rubbed his arm.

Jax seemed to be more furious than anything else. Of course, Nora had to wonder if things would have gone smoother if Juice hadn't just blurted it out. She wasn't even sure why he had said anything in the first place. Maybe he thought he owed it to Jax to tell him. She didn't understand why he would think that, but these guys could be weird like that. "Tell me he's making this up, Nora. Tell me you are not _stupid_ enough to sleep with Juice," Jax insisted. This had to be some bad joke or something. Out of anyone Nora could have been with, it had to be Juice.

"It just happened, Jax. He didn't force me or anything, if that's what you're thinking. I wanted to sleep with him," she told him.

Jax didn't seem to like her answer. Not that she expected him to. She'd known Jax for years, even before she started working for the garage. Gemma was friends with her mom, they went to high school together. Her mom had had her a good decade or so after Gemma had had Jax with John Teller. Her mom always went to Gemma for advice, she was even Nora's godmother, so she had grown up with Jax as an older brother to her. So it only made sense that he wouldn't take her sleeping with a guy nearly the same age as him. "Well, I hope you had your fun, cause it's not happening again. You and Juice? It's over. Now get inside and put some fucking clothes on," he snapped at her, the look in his eyes telling her just how serious he was about this.

Nora's face was beat red when she realized that she was standing there in front of them in just Juice's shirt and a pair of shorts. She hadn't gotten to get ready yet. She was too busy helping Juice pack and to get dressed before the guys showed up. It had been her plan to shower and get dressed after he left, but that obviously hadn't gone as planned. Regardless of what she was wearing, that didn't give Jax the right to dictate who she slept with. It was her choice, she wasn't a kid anymore. Even if it was a Son, it was still her choice.

Looking between Jax and Juice, and then back at Chibs and Tig, she could see that now was not the time to fight this, and unfortunately, that Juice wasn't going to fight this either. That hurt her a bit, but a part of her knew she shouldn't be surprised. Juice would never go against Jax, or anyone else in the club. If Jax said no, he wouldn't put another hand on her again. That realization didn't sit well with her. She liked being with Juice, she wanted more of it. More of him. They weren't children, Jax wasn't their father, he didn't get to tell them what they could or couldn't do.

Juice was a good, loyal, guy though, and this was one of those times that it was his biggest flaw. He wouldn't touch her unless it was all good with the club. She wasn't some sweetbutt, but she wasn't just anyone off the street either. Juice couldn't just bring her around a couple of times, fuck her, and then forget about her. Just because Jax said no though, didn't mean she had to listen to listen to him. "You can't tell me what to do, Jax. This conversation isn't over," she told him, her eyes flickering between the two of them. It wasn't just about Juice, it was about her having control over her love life all together.

Giving Juice another chance to speak up anytime he wanted to, she found herself disappointed when he didn't. Rolling her eyes, she turned and stormed back off inside of her house, pushing past Tig and Chibs on her way. Tig tilted his head, watching her ass as she pushed by them. Chibs whistled lowly, knowing that the little lady was fuming. Didn't make her any less appealing though. Unlike Juice, and probably Tig too, he wasn't into the jailbait type. Shutting the door behind them, the two picked up Juice's bags and went over to the others so they could leave.

%$#%^$^&%

Once she was dressed and showered, Nora drove into town and went to the market. She needed to stock up since Juice had nearly eaten her out of house and home, again. She knew those boys could eat, but he didn't seem to have a limit on stomach. Now that he was finally gone, she could get the food she wanted and not have to worry about going food shopping again until next week.

She was halfway through her list when she realized that Gemma was coming her way. She wasn't sure she wanted to talk to her right now. Her son had seriously put her in a mood from his need to but into her love life. When Gemma wanted to talk to you though, she found a way to talk to you. "Hey, baby," she said as she approached Nora. Looking over her carriage, she could tell that the younger girl was only shopping for one, which mean that Juice had gone back to the clubhouse. "You in a bad mood because of the Puerto Rican leaving, or something else?" she asked her, giving her a look to not lie to her.

Gemma could tell a mile away that Nora was pissed off. It didn't take much to know it was about the club. She had seen that exact look on Tara more than enough times to be able to call it a mile away. "It wasn't Juice, not really. He really doesn't know how to shut his mouth, does he?" she asked her. She wasn't sure how much she wanted Gemma to know about the situation, but Gemma was always the one person she could go to. This time being no different from the other times.

The queen raised an eyebrow at her. She had had her suspicions about Juice and Nora for a while now, but clearly something had finally happened between them. She had realized that the other day when she went over to check in on them, and found a naked Juice sleeping on the couch. Nora hadn't been home, but she had enough to go off of. "And what exactly did Juice run his mouth off about?" she asked her, giving her a look to choose her words carefully. Gemma already knew what had happened between Nora and Juice, or enough to put the pieces together, it would be a waste of time to lie to her now.

"Uh, um . . . just something he said to Jax before he left. It through me off guard, and Jax wasn't happy to hear it," she told her.

Nora wasn't sure if she wanted Gemma to know the dirty secret of her hooking up with Juice while he was staying with her. She had no idea the older woman already knew. Gemma rolled her eyes, not seeing the point of drawing this little secret out. "So how was he?" she asked her, not bothering in beating around the bush. Nora's wide eyes told her that she had hit the nail over the head. Nora was guilty, and it was time to come clean. "Don't look so surprised that I know, baby. Came over the other morning to check in, found the idiot sleeping on the couch in his birthday suit. You gonna answer the question or not?" she asked her, giving her a look as she pushed her sun glasses up on her nose.

Nora stood there shocked for a moment before she cleared her throat, shifting from one foot to the other nervously. Gemma knew about her and Juice, though, if she really thought about it, she wasn't that surprised. She wasn't the biker queen for nothing. Gemma knew everything about everything, if she didn't know now, she'd have found out at some point. No point in lying about it now. "Um, he's, well . . . probably the best I've ever had. If he's like that with a hole in his side, I don't know if I could handle him being hundred percent," she told her, giving her a nervous smile as a blush rose on her cheeks. Clearing her throat, she lowered her head, her smile disappearing instantly.

"Of course, that won't be happening as long as Jax has a say about it," she added on.

Gemma looked surprised at that. She had a feeling that Juice would make his move while he had the advantage of being completely and totally alone with Nora, but she hadn't expected for Jax to find out about it so quickly. She would have guessed they'd keep it a secret for as long as a week, two if they were lucky. "Don't worry about Jax, baby. He just has a quick temper, you know him. Just give him some time to calm down and let it blow over. You and the Puerto Rican will be back to bumping uglies before you know it," she told her as she tossed some boxes of food into her carriage.

Nora had a feeling it was going to a bit more than that before she and Juice could start anything, but she wasn't about to tell Gemma she could be wrong. That was like asking to be hit in the face. With a heavy sigh, a part of her was hoping that Gemma was right, that that would really be all it took before she could be with Juice again. Of course, that was even if Juice wanted to be with her again. She still didn't know if it was just him getting her out of his system, or if it was him needing to be the only one to tap the bartender. She knew she wanted to be with him again, now she just needed to know if he wanted to be with her too.


	9. Red With Jealousy

_Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome! Thanks for all the help lately KupKake, it's been a big help. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written by Chevygirl815_

_Chapter 9_

_ $^$&^%&*_

A week had gone by since the last time she was alone with Juice. She had backed off the first few days, like Gemma had told her to, but after that Juice took every chance to be away from her completely. He was being a coward, taking the odd jobs while she was working so he wouldn't be there when she was there, and then when he was there while she was, he would be with the guys or have a sweetbutt attached to his hip. Tonight being no different. It was one of the usual Friday night parties, and Nora had stuck around to win some cash playing pool.

That had gotten old pretty quick, she had no real competition tonight. She hadn't been in the mood to joke around though, which didn't make the game half as entertaining. Juice was on the couch, his hands all over one of the regular hang arounds while she kissed his neck. No matter where she stood, she could still see them, and it was making her sick to her stomach. She had half the mind to leave, but then he would win. He would have gotten her so upset she left one of the parties early, and she didn't want him to have that kind of power over her.

So they slept together a few times, it didn't mean she was in love with him. She liked him before, sure, but just like every other time he made a move on her, he pretended it never happened once it was over. Making her way over to the bar, she knew no one would care if she sneaked a beer or two. As long as she didn't drive home drunk and get herself killed or arrested and narked saying they gave her the beer, she was golden. Seeing as she lived just down the block, and usually Gemma or Clay had still had someone drive her back, that had never been an issue before.

Cracking open the beer, she took a long swig of it. She winced as it burned all the way down her throat. She didn't drink a lot, she knew she was a lightweight and she'd rather not be completely wasted around these guys, but tonight she needed it. If she was going to stay here and put up with watching Juice with some skank hanging all over him, she couldn't be sober while doing it. Trying not to care, was really hard work. It shouldn't be, because she really wanted not to care about the fact that the girl on his lap was not her. He was making it clear that she was right to believe it was just a few fucks between them, nothing more, nothing less than that.

She was just about finished with her first beer when she could already feel the beginning of the buzz hitting her. Her entire body was warm, and suddenly the jacket she was wearing seemed to be unnecessary. Shrugging it off, she tossed it somewhere behind the bar. She could find it later, tomorrow at the latest. "You look like you need another beer, doll," a voice said out to her left. Turning her head, she saw one of the hang arounds attempting to grin at her, as if she would find him more badass.

He, at the very least, had a decade or two on her in age. He was in shape enough, nothing like Juice or Happy, and especially not like Jax, but more like Tig or Kozik. His hair was a dirty blond color, and he was lacking something most of the guys had, a cut. Not that that mattered to her, she wasn't one of those girls who only went after someone with a cut on. She had had her fair share of boys who weren't in the club. Granted, none of them were as good in bed as the one Son she had managed to get into bed with, so to speak, but regardless she had chosen to be with men that lacked the leather.

Unfortunately, she wasn't into the daddy problems kind of guy. As much as she wanted throw someone back in Juice's face like he seemed to be doing to her, she wasn't drunk enough yet to go near this guy. "I'm fine, thanks," she brushed him off. Giving him a forced smile, she turned and made her way to the bar. Unfortunately, she didn't get very far. The man had grabbed her arm, tugging her back. "Let me go." she snapped at him quickly. She wasn't one of the sweetbutts, she wasn't about to let this guy manhandle her.

Not too far from her, Lana, one of the sweetbutts, was currently sitting on Happy's lap. She was Happy's personal favorite, and she was a friend of the bartender. The two girls got along well enough. When she heard Nora's voice by the bar, she raised her lips from his neck and stilled her hand to see Nora glaring at the man holding onto her arm.

"Why the hell did you stop?" Happy's raspy voice growled at her, his hand squeezing her thigh painfully to tell her to get back to what she was doing before she stopped.

Lana held out for a moment, watching to make sure Nora wasn't in any real trouble. Happy gave her a nudge, silently telling her to get a move on. Rolling her eyes, she returned her lips to his neck and began stroking his cock again, her eyes flickering back up to check in on Nora. She was happy to see that after a minute, Nora was free from the man's grip and going behind the bar where Half Sack was already standing on the other side, giving out drinks to the men who asked for them.

Half Sack was nice. He was good looking, not that much older than her. If she had to guess, he was either the same or just a year or two younger than Juice. He had been in the army, got one of his nuts blown off. That had to suck, though, she briefly wondered if it affected him at all in bed? Glancing back, she saw that Juice's eyes had found her. He was watching her, curious to see what she was doing. He still had the girl on his lap, but it looked as if he didn't even realize she was there anymore.

Nora knew Half Sack had a thing for her. It wouldn't take much to convince him to be with her, sleep with her too if she let him get that far. Moving behind the bar, she slipped between him and the counter, making a point of rubbing her ass against him as she leaned down and grabbed another beer. She could feel him semi against her. Hearing his small groan behind her only confirmed that she had him hooked. "Sorry, I didn't want to wait long," she said back to him, trying to play it off as nothing.

Feeling his hand on her hip, she knew that he was itching to do something. He wasn't Juice though, he wouldn't go against Jax's rules. Though, at the moment, Juice wasn't either. Her eyes flickered across the room to the Son in question. He had sat up in his chair, pushing the girl off of his lap. He looked tense, pissed off really. A grin slipped onto her mouth, he was jealous. Turning around, she looked up and smiled at Half Sack. Touching his chest, she giggled, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "God, it's hot in here," she said to him as she opened her beer and took a swig of it, knowing that Half Sack was watching every move she made.

His eyes were on her lips, shifting down to the top of her chest that was peaking out of her shirt. Leaning against the bar, she smiled up at him. His hand was on her hip still, his finger twisting the hem of her shirt. He was telling her something, but she tuned him out as she sneaked a peek over her shoulder. Juice was full out glaring at them both now as he drank his beer. Good, it was his turn to sit and watch.

When Nora realized that Half Sack was making a move to kiss her, she knew that she wasn't drunk enough to hook up with him. He had his head nuzzling in her neck, his body pressed against hers, and it just felt . . . wrong. It wasn't Juice. She wasn't sure why that mattered, but it did. "Um, I think I'm gonna go play some more pool," she whispered to him, pulling herself away from him as she didn't waste a second in getting to the other side of the bar.

Unfortunately, he was quick to follow her. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her back to him, her body hitting his taller one as she fell into him. Catching her around the waist, he was able to hold her up. She was a few feet shorter than him, but he didn't seem to mind as he dipped down to kiss her. His lips had barely pressed against her own when she was yanked away from him without warning.

Juice had grabbed Nora by the arm, pulling her away from the bar, away from Half Sack, and pulled her down the hallway to the dorms and into his room. Once inside, he slammed the door shut and turned to her, his nostrils flaring. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked her as he got into her face. His anger was getting the best of him, and it didn't help that he was already drunk. He didn't like the fact that someone else, a fucking _prospect_ no better, had been touching her. Nora was his, and _only_ his.

She yanked her arm out of his grasp before answering him. "Just having a little fun," she said innocently. She was pissed. He'd been avoiding her and now he was going to act like he had a right to tell her what to do? Hell no.

He backed her up against the wall then, placing his hands flat against wall on either side of her head. His jealousy was getting the best of him. He didn't like seeing someone else touching Nora, it irritated him. She had been his, she reacted with those little gasps and smiles when _he_ touched her, not someone else. Those were _his_, and he'd be damned if someone else got them out of her. "Bullshit, you were all over Half Sack," he snapped at her.

She pushed at his chest, but he didn't budge. She wasn't sure if it was because she was drunk, or he was just that strong, but she wanted him to move. It wasn't like he was some innocent victim in this. He was the one who had that girl all over his lap. He had been avoiding her all week, that was his fault. He was the coward who couldn't stand up to Jax. So what right did he have to tell her who she could and who she couldn't fool around with? No right, that was what he had. "What do you care?" she snapped back, catching him off guard.

He didn't know. He didn't know why he cared that someone else had been touching her. It wasn't like they were dating, and she wasn't his old lady or anything. It just did. He hated seeing someone elses' hands on her. She wasn't theirs' to touch. She was _his_. When he didn't answer she tried to duck under his arm, but he grabbed her shoulders and pinned her back against the wall. "I'm not done talking to you yet," he growled at her, holding her in place so she couldn't slip past him again.

"Sounded done to me," she shot back at him.

He stared her down for a minute before he crushed his mouth to hers. She fought him at first, but slowly began to give in to the kiss, melting into his hard chest. She could feel his erection on her hip and the kiss became more feverish as she worked her hands under his shirt and over the firm muscles in his abdomen.

He pulled away suddenly to rip her shirt over her head and had his mouth back on hers before she could take a breath of air. As he kissed her, his hands moved down her sides to her hips and then around to her ass. Lifting her off the floor, her legs went around his waist as he carried her to the bed, his mouth moving down to her neck and chest as he dropped her to the bed.

He reached behind her and unhooked her bra. Tossing it aside, he leaned down and took her nipple into his mouth. He grabbed the other breast with one hand while his other moved lower to unbutton her jeans. Once he had her jeans open, he worked his free hand into the front of her underwear and dipped his fingers down into her wet folds. Nora let out a low moan at the contact. He had barely touched her, and he was already driving her crazy.

He had too many clothes on, she soon realized. She pushed his cut off his shoulders and grabbed for the hem of his t-shirt. He pulled away from her just long enough to pull his shirt over his head and then reached down to pull her the rest of her clothes off as well. He grabbed her around the waist and flipped her onto her stomach. Lifting her to her hands and knees, he then leaned down and bit her shoulder as he slammed into her.

Nora cried out in surprise, not expecting him to be so hurried about it. She liked it though. So far he felt good no matter how he took her. He littered kisses all over her shoulder, neck, and back as he began slamming into her. She grabbed handfuls of the blanket and met each of his thrusts with her own. He twisted his hand in her hair and pulled her head back so his mouth was next to her ear. "Don't try to make me jealous again," he growled to her.

"You can't tell me what to do," she managed to say back to him in a strained voice. God, it was so hard to even think when this man was fucking you.

At her words, Juice increased his speed, causing her to cry out again. He left his hand tangled in her hair and moved the other to her hip, grabbing it in a painful grip and using it to direct her hips back against him with as much force as he could manage. She was helpless to do anything but let him fuck her. She momentarily forgot why she should even want to do anything else.

Within minutes, her muscles began contracting around him and he followed right after. She could feel him emptying himself into her and as soon as he pulled out of her, she collapsed onto the bed, trembling slightly from her release. He fell down behind her and pulled her into him as he tried to catch his breath. She listened to his heart beat and closed her eyes as the room spun. Before she realized it she was drifting off, the alcohol making her sleepy.

"Hey. Don't go to sleep yet," Juice ordered as he started kissing his way down her arm.

"You sure got a thing for telling me what to do tonight, don't you?" she mumbled, still feeling tired, but the prodding of his erection on her thigh made the heat pool in her belly again.

"You got a problem with that?" he asked her as his lips made contact with hers again, not giving her a chance to answer.

She quickly forgot he'd even asked her a question as he kissed down her jaw to her neck, then chest, past her breasts, pausing only to take a nipple into his mouth, and then on down her stomach and hips to her thighs. He used his hands to push her knees apart and kissed up the inside of her thighs, leaving bite marks in her soft flesh. Those would leave a mark later, she briefly thought to herself.

She ran her hand over his mohawk as his tongue made contact with her folds and her hips lifted to meet his mouth. He sucked her clit into his mouth, and then moved down to run his tongue from her entrance all the way back up. Just as she felt her orgasm building, he pulled away and slid into her quickly. He lifted her legs and draped them over his shoulders for deeper penetration. Nora came almost instantly and left actual claw marks all down his arm as a result. His thrusts were almost painful, but felt so good at the same time.

She moaned out as he continued to pound into her. It just felt so good, she couldn't push him away. Nora didn't want to, even if a part of her was still mad at him. He was doing devilish things to her, and she didn't want him to stop. She felt another orgasm cresting and dug her nails into his shoulders as she clamped down around him again, pushing him over the edge as well. He collapsed on his back this time and pulled her on top of him, both their breathing erratic.

As much as she knew she should get up, grab her clothes, and leave, sleep was looking too good to actually do that. By the grip he had around her waist, she had a feeling he wouldn't be letting her go even if she wanted to anyway. Nuzzling his neck, she snuggle in closer to him as she got comfortable. He didn't mind, it felt good. He liked how she fit nicely in his arms, how it felt to just be holding her. Resting her head on his chest, their legs were entangled together, their fingers laced. Nora was basically sleeping, her eyes were closed, her breathing slowing down, but Juice was wide awake.

The anger had got his adrenaline going, which kicked his ADD into high gear. Her hand was tiny compared to his own. She was tiny in general compared to him. She felt so nice underneath him though. Her legs wrapped around him, her nails digging into his back, her tiny body writhing underneath him as he pounded into her, that was what he liked. That was all he wanted, and he'd be damned if he let anyone else even touch her. No one else got to have Nora, no one but him.

He didn't love her, he wasn't even sure what love was, but he did know that she was his. No one else, not Tig or Happy, got to touch her. They didn't get to feel how warm, how fucking tight, she was. All her moans, her gasps, those were for him and him alone. Looking down at her, he noticed how peaceful she looked, innocent really, when she slept. Kissing her hand, he draped it across his chest before letting go. He carefully reached down and pulled the sheet over them, not wanting her to get cold. Watching to make sure he didn't wake her up, he reached up and brushed her hair out of her face.

Her nose twitched from her hair tickling her face, causing him to chuckle. It was cute. She was cute, though if he was being honest, she wasn't just cute. Cute didn't even begin to cover what she was to him. Those breasts, that pussy, they were pure gold to him. He couldn't get enough of having his face deep in either part of her. Her ass though, that had to be his favorite part to look at, to take her from. He could watch her ass all day, walking, bending over, probably why he loved taking her from behind so much.

It felt nice to have one girl to be inside of, fuck senseless if he wanted to, that no one else had dipped into before. He could call her his and know that she won't be someone elses tomorrow night. He knew that was how it was between Happy and Lana, and it had always confused him. He could see that Happy cared about the girl, and she him, but he still let her sleep with other guys like Tig or Kozik when he was in town. He couldn't do that with Nora, and he was happy to know that he didn't have to. She'd be his again if he wanted her to be. Nora wasn't a sweetbutt, he knew that. He knew just sleeping with her would only go on for long, but he'd be damned if he wasn't going to take full advantage of being with her as long as he possibly could. There was only one problem.

Jax.

Jax didn't want him anywhere near Nora. He didn't want her even close enough to smell her perfume, but fuck, even her perfume turned him on. This girl was going to be the death of him. Looking at her, he didn't want to wake her up just so he could get his rocks off for a third time. He didn't know what it was about this girl, but she was going to get him killed. He didn't want to stop being with her. He didn't want to let her leave his arms again. If he could stay in this bed with her, he knew that he would. Not just for the sex, something inside of him told him. It was so he could just hold her like he was now.

Inhaling the scent of her shampoo by sniffing her hair, a wave of pleasure washing over him as the image of her moaning underneath him entered his head. He wanted nothing more than to just roll on top of her and enter her again, get her going again so he could tire himself out and finally get some sleep. He'd be selfish to wake her up just for sex though. He knew she was exhausted, and drunk. She'd be like dead weight, and he wanted her to be awake when he fucked her. He wanted to see the look of pure pleasure on her face, hear her little moans and feel her nails dig into his skin.

So, that left him with one choice. He had to wait until morning before he could be inside of her again. He was just hoping she didn't sneak out before he woke up, or even worse, changed her mind and didn't want to be with him. She'd be sober, thinking clearly again, she could realize that they made a mistake and never come near him again. She could be too loyal to Jax and not want to go against what he had told them. That should be him though, that had been him. He was, had been, the loyal one. Stay away from Nora, don't touch Nora, don't even look at Nora, those were all his orders. He had tried, he really had, but he couldn't stop himself once he finally had her alone.

He didn't want to.


	10. Morning Surprises

_Thanks for the comments! You guys make me laugh! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written by Chevygirl815_

_Chapter 10_

_$^%&*%&&_

Nora was awoken by the sun peeking through the blinds and landing right on her face. It wasn't that bright yet, so it must've still been early, but she was tired from a night of drinking and she just wanted to go back to sleep. She rolled over and curled up closer to the warm body next to her. She was so tired, and he was so warm and comfortable that she was halfway asleep within seconds.

When she felt his hand begin stroking up and down her back, she couldn't help but respond to him. She moved her hands to his chest and placed a couple light kisses to the hard muscle there, lightly grazing her teeth over his nipple. He, in turn, moved his hand down between them and slid it in between her legs. He entered her with first one, then two fingers while simultaneously circling her clit with his thumb.

As his fingers moved inside of her, stroking her g-spot, she tried to keep her gasps and moaning as quiet as possible. It was morning, meaning that anyone could catch them now. All the guys would either be sober, or sober and hung over, which was a bad combination. Nora also knew the whole thing between the two of them had already caused him problems with Jax, and she didn't want to make it worse. Even if it had been his fault for blurting it out like the big idiot he was.

Clinging to him, she buried her face in his chest as she came, unable to stop her hips from rocking back and forth against his hand as she shook with her release. As she tried to catch her breath, she felt him move to hover over her and push her legs apart with his knee. He bent his head down and took her ear lobe in between his teeth, sending tingles down her spine as he slid into her. He had to pause for a moment to keep from coming right then and there as her warmth enveloped him. God, she felt amazing.

Burying his face in her neck, he began moving inside of her. He wanted to make this feeling last forever. Inside of her was fast becoming his favorite place to be. If he could, he would never leave. "Fuck, Nora," he groaned. Nora lightly scraped her nails over his mohawk as he thrusted in and out of her. Her other hand gripped his bicep, her legs wrapping around his waist. She wanted him as deep as she could get him.

Just as she was about to explode with pleasure for the second time that morning, there was a loud knock at the door at the same moment she let out another moan. Juice was quick to cover her mouth with his hand and froze. "Hey, Juice! Church in ten," Jax said out to him from the other side.

Neither of them moved, but Nora was having a hard time staying quiet. If it wasn't for Juice covering her mouth, Jax would've heard her for sure.

"Juice! Wake the fuck up!" Jax pounded on the door again.

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm up. Be out in a few," Juice finally answered him. He prayed Jax would interpret the tension in his voice as just waking up.

They listened to Jax's footsteps fade, and Juice slowly removed his hand from Nora's mouth. She giggled. "That was too close," she whispered.

"Oh fuck," he moaned. "Don't laugh. You're gonna make me come,"

"Isn't that the point?" she asked, grinning up at him as she tightened her legs around his waist to pull him closer.

He loved how beautiful she looked with that playful smirk, but he suddenly just wanted to fuck it right off of her face. He raised himself up into a push up position with both hands on either side of her head and slammed into her as hard as he could. When she cried out, he covered her mouth with his and continued pounding into her, using every bit of willpower he had to delay his own release. As soon as he felt her tightening around him a moment later, he let himself go with a grunt and stilled as he emptied himself.

He let himself collapse on top of her when he was done and buried his face in her hair, inhaling the scent of her shampoo as he tried to catch his breath. They laid there for a while letting their heartbeats slow and just enjoying the feeling of their bodies being connected.

"Juice! Now!" It wasn't until Nora heard Jax's now impatient shout that she realized they had almost fallen asleep again.

%$$^$&^

Nora had some how managed to sneak out without anyone questioning her. She knew they would buy her staying the night because she just didn't feel like going home. She was lucky she only lived around the corner. She was able to shower, change clothes, and make it back before her shift. She was restocking the beer when Juice came inside the clubhouse. It was hot today, and he was stuck moving crap around. He had taken his shirt off a while ago, but now was his chance to flaunt what he had in front of Nora.

She glanced up, biting her lip when she saw his bare chest, glistening in sweat. Clearing her throat, she turned and went to putting away the glasses. The guys, and not mention Gemma, were all over the place today. One of them could easily come inside and catch them. As much as she loved being with Juice, she'd rather him without any bullet holes in him this time. It was definitely better when he was at full capability. Jax already knew they had slept together, but he didn't know that they were still sleeping together.

She had tried to give him the week to cool off, but she doubted that he would like finding out that they were still going at it even after he told them to stop. Of course, it would be easier to do that, if Juice wasn't so tempting. He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her as his face nuzzled her neck. He wanted her. He wanted to be inside of her. It was like he was addicted to being inside of her, he didn't want to leave. The longer he was out of her, the more he just wanted to go back.

"Sneak away for a few minutes. Come with me to my room," he whispered into her ear.

He grinned feeling her shiver when his breath hit her skin. His eyes closed, biting his lip as he felt her rock her hips, pushing back against him. He was hard on the spot just thinking about taking her from behind again. "We can't, Juice. Everyone's here," she said back to him, a small smile playing on her lips as she looked at him. She was relieved that she had gone back on the pill, even after Jax told them to cut it out. At this rate, they would never leave the bedroom if Juice had it his way.

A growl rumbled in his chest, his hands tightening on her hips. He needed her, needed her naked and underneath him. A part of him knew that she was right, they couldn't just go off and fuck whenever they wanted to. Not when everyone was only a few feet away from them. He'd fuck her right now if he could. Of course, any chance of that happening was thrown away by the shouts coming from the doorway, some of the other guys coming inside from the hot sun. Juice was quick to move away from her, grabbing a beer as he turned, acting as if he was just opening his bottle.

Nora glanced over her shoulder at him, looking him over quickly before looking over at the new arrivals. Juice had a problem, he was turned on, and he didn't want the others to know he had a hard on. As much as she wanted to laugh at his current . . . problem, she knew that it would be better for the both of them if no one figured it out. Grabbing a couple of beers, and strutted past Juice, her smiling shining bright, as she made her way over to the other men. "You guys must be really working hard out there. Just, make sure Bobby keeps his shirt on. No one needs to see that, I might be scarred for life," she said out to them as she passed out the beers to them all. She was hoping to give Juice a long enough distraction so he could ether make a break for it, or figure out his problem on his own.

As the guys talked to Nora, Juice took his chance to make a beeline out of there. He needed to take care of his problem with a cold shower, but he wished that it was Nora taking care of it and not his hand. He knew he needed to get a hold of himself soon, he was starting to act like a horny teenager again, but he couldn't help it. It just felt . . . right, being with Nora. He couldn't get enough with being with her. He liked hearing her little moans, feeling her nails dig into his skin, her smile looking up at him, and more importantly, how it felt to be inside of her. He personally liked holding her after they had sex too, he didn't mind it like he usually did with the sweetbutts around the clubhouse.

That was different for him. He didn't usually like cuddling after sex, the only time the girl slept in his bed afterwards was if they were wasted and passed out. He wasn't like the other guys who just kicked them out, literally sometimes. He was nicer about it, probably why they all called him the sweet one. It wasn't like that with Nora though, he had realized that this morning. She had slept with him after they had sex because they were drunk, sure, but the morning after was different. He didn't usually do the morning sex. The girl typically left before he woke up, and if they didn't he booked it out of there and waited until they were gone.

This morning he had woken up and seen her sleeping. He watched her for a few minutes, just taking in her beauty. She wasn't drenched in sweat, and her makeup wasn't running down her face like you would find a sweet butt. Her hair was a mess after sleeping and sex, sure, but she looked beautiful, perfect. And she was _his_. He had proven that when she had immediately given herself to him just by him touching her. But that wasn't what surprised him more. It was that fact that after he had gotten off, he had been seconds away from just falling back to sleep with her still in his bed. He hadn't even pulled out, he was fully comfortable with just falling back to sleep while he was still inside of her.

He wasn't sure what that meant, a part of him was nervous to find out. He didn't fall for girls, he had put up those walls when he left Queens. He refused to have feelings for someone. Having seen what 'falling for someone' did to his ma, he wasn't going to go there. All it did was get your heart broken, and he wasn't looking for that to happen to him. The thought of giving up Nora though, he didn't want to do that either. So things between them would have to stay just sexual, he could do that.

No more sleep overs, just fuck and get out. He could do that, couldn't he? It wasn't like he was falling for her. He didn't love her. He love fucking her, sure, but he didn't _love_ her. As he stood under the water in his shower, he looked conflicted. It was just lust between him and Nora, nothing else. So what, he liked to smell her hair, liked the feeling of her sleeping in his arms. That wasn't weird. That was normal. He had known Nora for a few years now, it was normal for him to like the small things. It didn't mean anything more than what it was.

So, he liked how she chewed on her bottom lip when she was nervous. Or that he liked how she twirled her hair around her finger when she was in deep thought. It wasn't like he noticed how her eyes sparkled when she was excited, or that she laughed when she was in an uncomfortable situation. Okay, so maybe he did know all of that, but that didn't mean anything. It especially didn't mean that he loved her. Running a hand over his mohawk, he breathed out frustrated with this. He didn't know what to do, all he did know was that he wanted to be with her. He just didn't know to what extent he wanted to be with her.

This could be a problem.

$%^&%$

Nora was Just getting out of the shower and on her way to get ready for bed when she heard a Harley pull up her driveway. Confusion crossed her mind when she didn't know who it was. She wasn't expecting anyone, she figured if it was Juice he would have called to tell her he was coming or something. Looking out the window, she found that it was, in fact, Juice climbing off his bike in the driveway. She felt her stomach do a little flip and pulled her pajama shorts and a tank top on just as she heard him bang on the door.

She ran to the door and felt her stomach flip again right before she pulled it open to see Juice standing there looking at her like he was starving and she was a juicy steak. Her brain momentarily stopped functioning as he raked his eyes over her body. Juice tried to maintain control over his primal urge to fuck her for nearly a minute until neither of them had any strength to move anymore, but he wanted her so bad.

Sure, he'd just had her that very morning, but he couldn't, and didn't want to, control his need for her. It seemed the more of her he had, the more of her he wanted. He finally gave in and walked inside, his larger size causing her to instinctively move out of his way. He grabbed the door out of her grasp and shut it, being quick to locked it. Then he turned back toward her and backed her up against the wall. Placing his hands on the wall on either side of her head he flattened his body against hers so she was flush against both him and the wall as he kissed her hungrily.

Her hands traveled down his sides and up under his shirt. She wanted to let them roam over the rigid muscles of his abdomen and chest, but he was pressed against her so much so that she wouldn't have been able to squeeze them in between the two of them. He had her completely trapped against the wall, but she wasn't complaining. She loved the feel of his strong body against hers. Moaning into his mouth, he trailed his hands roughly down her arms to her sides and started pulling her tank top up. She lifted her arms so he could pull it over her head and then moved to remove his shirt as well. He was making her wet already and she needed skin on skin contact.

She could feel his erection on her hip and she tried to reach down to wrap her hand around it, but he quickly grabbed both of her wrists in her hand and pinned them to the wall above her head. Bending his knees slightly, he grinded his erection into her. She closed her eyes and let out another moan as she felt his length on her clit and tried to rub herself on him more, but he pulled away and knelt down just long enough to pull her shorts and underwear down and then removed his jeans and boxers.

Moving back against her, Juice ran his hands down her body, starting at her breasts, pausing to knead and massage them for a moment, and then gliding over her stomach and moving around to the globes of her ass. He lifted her up off the floor and braced her weight against the wall as he directed her waiting pussy directly over the tip of his cock and impaled her onto it. "Oh fuck," she whined as her eyes closed and rested her head back against the wall. Juice continued to hold her up with one hand and moved the other hand in between them to circle her clit with his thumb as he bounced her up and down on him.

The combination of his thumb on her clit and his deep penetration made Nora cry out in pleasure. Although she was small, her own weight was enough for him to go deeper than he'd ever been before. Holding onto his shoulders, she rested her forehead on his shoulder, unable to do much else other than ride him. He continued to pound into her and he could feel his own release building. His thighs were burning from the power of his thrusts, but it only made him want to go faster. It wasn't very long before he felt her walls gripping him tighter as she orgasmed and that was when he let go and allowed his own release.

Nora nuzzled his neck for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of him there up against her and inside of her. When he let her go and lowered her to the floor, she brought her arms up and nestled right against his chest loving how safe and comfortable she felt there. "H-hi to you too, Mr. Energizer Bunny," she laughed weakly, trying to catch her breath. He really knew how to take her breath away when he wanted to.

He was pulling up his pants when he heard what she had called him. Quirking a brow at her, he could see that she was at least amused by it. He liked seeing her smile, so he wasn't going to snap at her about it. So, instead, he just grabbed her wrists, yanking her up against him. "Shut up," he chuckled down to her. His goofy grin was lighting up on his face as he leaned down toward her. He backed her up into the room, kissing her playfully. Her laughter rang out in the house as he kissed her neck.

He accidentally backed her into the side table, causing them to pull up for air as they both laughed. They were going to break something if they didn't slow down for a minute and figure out where they were going. Glancing back, Nora briefly wondered if they should just head to her room. If he was planning on leaving her right after they went another few rounds, they might as well as just stay on the couch. Before she could ask him, he reached down, squeezing her ass as he lifted her up off the floor. "Let's go, babe," he murmured against her lips as he kissed her again, carrying her towards the back to get to her room. Sleepover it was then.


	11. The Green Monster

_Thanks for the reviews! You haven't seen the last of jealous Juice yet lol. The green monster will be back lol. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written by Chevygirl815_

_Chapter 11_

_ #$%^$%&_

Waking up to Juice's snoring was something Nora was getting use to. Weeks had gone by since they first started their little sneaking around affair. After his shifts at the garage, he would come back to her place. During the parties, he would be the one to drive her home. They would order take out sometimes when neither felt like cooking, and after a week, Juice had started just leaving his game system at her place. They'd play some of his video games while they were eating dinner.

Surprisingly, sex wasn't the only thing they did with each other. Yeah, they liked ending the night with a round or two before bed, and then when Juice first comes over. They try not to get to close to the other when they were at the clubhouse. They had a couple of slips up where Juice would pull her into the back of the bar, or his room, and even in the tow truck when no one was around. He couldn't help himself, he was addicted to being inside of her, hearing her moans and feeling her nails in his back. Everything about sex with Nora was exciting and enticing to him, he couldn't help but keep going back for more.

Lately though, it was starting to feel different, not just sex. Juice spent most nights at her place now, even paid for groceries and just stuff for around the house. He had a bag of extra clothes in her closet, and he even had a tooth brush in her bathroom. The thing that really threw her off though, wasn't all of that stuff. It was the fact that they hadn't had sex last night, but here he was, still fast asleep in her bed with his arm draped over her. They had _purposely_ not had sex last night. She had simply just slept in his arms, and he was okay with that.

He had been okay with just wrapping an arm around her, nuzzling her neck to inhale her scent, and fall asleep. Looking at him now, she couldn't help but want to laugh. He was laying on his stomach, his head turned towards her. His jaw was slacked, a little line of drool running down his cheek. His arm was thrown over her, the sheet hang off his waist to expose the boxers he was wearing. A giggle escaped her lips as she stroked his cheek. Glancing over him, she saw that she needed to get up soon if she wanted to get in a shower before her shift.

A part of her wanted to wake him up, invite him to shower with her, but the only result of that would be her being late, then having to explain why she's late, and her not even ending up coming out of the shower clean. If anything, she'd come out dirtier than how she went in. She wasn't looking forward to explaining things she couldn't explain, meaning that she couldn't be late for her shift today. So, she settled with having to take the shower alone. If she could get out of his hold around her waist, that is.

Carefully lifting his hand, she slipped it off of her and rolled out of bed. Thankfully, he didn't seem to even notice. As she got to the doorway leading into her private bathroom, she had another one for guests down the hall, she looked back to see that he was still fast asleep. If she had to admit it, she liked having Juice in her bed. Not just for the sex, but for the feeling of being safe, protected . . . loved. Shaking her head, ridding herself of that though, she turned and went to go take her shower. Love, she scoffed at the thought. Juice didn't love her. He might love fucking her and kicking her ass in COD, but he certainly didn't _love _her.

As she got into the shower, she couldn't help but wonder if she was falling for Juice. She had gotten use to him sleeping over, her house was filled with his crap. They saw each other just about every day. She liked a lot of things about Juice. The way he got so excited after winning a game, the fact that no one could wipe that goofy smile off his face. He was protective over her, liked making her smile. Nora could swear she never stopped smiling since the night of the party when they made their hook up official.

_Official_, now that was a joke.

Juice and her were far from being anything close to an actual relationship. Sure, they had dinner and played some video games, maybe watched a movie together here and there, but it wasn't like they were dating or anything serious. They were friends before this started, and that was just stuff friends did. The only difference between them and any other friendship, was that they happen to like fucking the other. As far as she knew, he was sleeping around with someone else before he came over to be with her. She didn't like thinking about that, but she knew that it was a good possibility.

Just because Juice wasn't as cold or rough as the other guys, didn't mean he wasn't just like them when it came to women. She had been with the club for a few years now, and even though she was younger, didn't mean she didn't know how things went. She had seen plenty of old ladies flip out on some sweetbutt or hang around because the guys couldn't keep it in their pants until they got home. But she wasn't Juice's old lady, she wasn't even sure if he wanted one. He was free to fuck whoever he wanted when he was on the road, or even at parties, before coming over to fuck her. She was just the pussy he made camp at until he found one he liked better.

It stung for her to know that, but she couldn't go into this blind with Juice. Yeah, he was a good guy. He was sweet, kind, funny, but he wasn't just any good guy. He was a Son. By definition he was the bad guy. They could do whatever they want, when they want, and that especially applied to their women. Nora wasn't going to believe that she was any different. So there was no point in her falling for Juice, it would only lead to heartbreak for her, and she didn't want that. She wasn't sure if she could handle that kind of heartbreak, especially since she would have to still see him every day.

She didn't even realize how long she was in the shower for before she noticed the door opening and Juice coming inside. Blushing, she looked back at him as he reached over for the body wash he kept here when he spent the night here with her and didn't want to wait to take a shower back at the clubhouse. "You were taking too long, I'd rather not smell like your sheets when I go in. They're all girly smelling," he told her as he started to wash himself. She couldn't help but giggle, rolling her eyes as she finished with her hair. Nora tried not to notice that he still had his morning wood. He wasn't even going to try to be modest about having it. Juice just grinned as he reached forward, pulling her back toward him.

So much for taking a quick shower.

$%#%^$%^

Today was not Nora's day. Since she was late, thanks to Juice, she had to get the third degree from Gemma, and then to make it worse, she split the beer when Half Sack 'accidentally' touched her ass in passing. He had been making small moves ever since the party when he tried to kiss her. She had tried to explain to him that she was just drunk, that anything she did wasn't to be taken seriously. Of course, with her luck, he didn't actually believe her when she told him she really wasn't interested in starting something with him.

She could tell that Juice wasn't happy about it either, but it wasn't like he could tell him to back off without people getting ideas on why he did it. It was one thing for Juice or one of the older men to do it, everyone knew how Jax thought of her and that the older men, like Clay, Chibs, and Piney thought of her as a niece. Even Opie treated her as sister like Jax did. Juice was making the most of it though. He would give him the worst jobs possible, making sure he kept his filthy fingers off of her. She didn't know if he did it because he just didn't like someone else touching what was his, or because he was being protective over her.

If he was being protective, it didn't last long since he was currently across the room teaching one of the other girls how to play pool. He wasn't being subtle about it either. His hand kept slipping down to her ass, squeezing every few minutes. Not that the girl was complaining about it, in fact, the girl was loving the attention. "Do I want to know what's going on between you and the prospect?" a voice said out from behind her.

Nora turned to see one of the girls come around the bar. Unlike the other girls, she didn't actually mind this one. Lana was a few years older than her, and she had been around the clubhouse longer than she had. She mostly saw Lana around Happy, and Kozik when he was around, but she had seen her with the others too. Even Juice. It always bothered her just a little bit when she'd see Lana sitting on Juice's lap, letting him have full view of her chest and let him touch her, but that had been before they were together. More recently Juice had been good at staying away from the other girls, as far as when she was around at least. She didn't want to know what he did when she wasn't.

As far as Lana went though, the two were friends. Lana taught her the ropes, and the two girls would actually hang out outside of the clubhouse when they could. Lana would warn her which guys to stay away from, like Tig, as much as she could anyway. She was actually the one who introduced her and Juice, since being the goofball he was, couldn't do it himself. "Oh, um, nothing. He just got the wrong impression the other night. He'll get the hint eventually, I hope so at least," Nora said back to her, giving her a hopeful smile as she glanced at her. Nora was supposed to be cleaning the glasses, but it was hard when Juice was across the room with that girl and Half Sack was trying to make moves on her.

Lana raised an eye brow at her, clearing not buying it. She had seen the kiss Half Sack had planted on the young bartender. She hadn't thought anything of it, she was old enough to make her own choices and Half Sack was just a prospect. It would be different if it was one of the actual Sons, but that wasn't the case. "That kiss the other night certainly wasn't nothing, and now you're coming in late and all jumpy? You're so screwing around with him," Lana teased her, giving her a small nudge and a knowing smile.

Blushing, Nora didn't know what to say. It wasn't like she was completely wrong. Nora was screwing one of the guys, it just wasn't Half Sack. Juice and she hadn't talked about letting anyone know about them yet. She knew that everyone knew they've hooked up, but no one, except possibly Gemma, knew that they had kept the relationship going. "Um, it wasn't really a kiss. He just . . . planted one on me. I was drunk, he mistook whatever I did as a sign to make a move. We're not . . . we're not sleeping together," she told her, looking away blushing as she went back to cleaning the glasses.

Unfortunately, Lana mistook her red cheeks. Hearing a whistle and her name be called, her eyes flickered over to see Happy motioning her over. Her body lit up with a fire inside just thinking about the night before with him. She was sure she still had the bruises to prove how rough it had been, but she didn't mind then one bit. They were definitely worth getting. "Right, I'll see you later, Nore," she told her, giving her a small wave before leaving her side and heading over to a grinning Happy who was eagerly awaiting for her to sit in his lap.

Nora rolled her eyes, watching Lana as she made herself comfortable on Happy's lap. A part of her was envious of how easily she could do this. Lana could be open about her affection towards Happy, or any of the others if she wanted to. All she could do was stare at Juice from afar and day dream about how it'd be to be in bed with Juice again. If nothing else, they'd be able to sneak away for a quickie, but even those were a risk in doing. Anyone could accidentally walk in on them, and then there'd be trouble for Juice, and possibly her job. She knew that she wouldn't come first to Juice if he had to pick between her or the club. He'd pick the club over her any day.

#^%$^$^&$

A few hours had gone by, and things had died down some at the clubhouse. Nora was casually talking to Half Sack at the bar, Juice had sent the girl he had been playing pool with off a long time ago, and Lana was talking to one of the hang arounds. Happy had left a few minutes before, with a promise to find her later. Looking over at Juice, Lana could tell right away that he was in a bad mood. She didn't know what about, but he looked like he could use some company. Excusing herself, she crossed the room over to him and sat down on his knee, running her hand up his chest. "Why so grumpy, baby?" she asked him.

He didn't seem to be in the mood for company though as he pushed her hand off. He was a nice enough guy not to drop her on her ass, but she got the hint that she wasn't wanted there. His eyes flickered over to the bar on accident, narrowing more as he watched Nora laugh at something the prospect had said to her. He had tried ignoring them all day, but he was getting real close to just beating the crap out of the kid if he touched his girl one more time. Of course, he couldn't do that because no one knew she was his girl. "So you noticed what's going on with them too? I think they're kind of cute," Lana said out, bringing him back from his thoughts about kicking Half Sack's ass.

Of course, hearing what she said didn't make that urge to hit him any better. If anything, it only made it worse. "Nothing's going on with them, and they're sure of hell not _cute_," he snapped at her. He knew he shouldn't have taken his anger out on her, and if he didn't reel it in, she was going to figure out he was upset because he was jealous, but at the moment he didn't care. All he cared about was making sure the prospect kept his fucking hands off his girl.

Lana held up her hands in surrender, not meaning to upset him. Getting up, she knew that Juice wasn't in the mood for her company. She wasn't like the other girls who would beg for the attention, she knew when to move on. Looking back, she noticed that Juice was full on glaring at the bar now. He was pissed off because of Half Sack and Nora. That was . . . different, to say the least. Juice lasted all of probably a good twenty minutes before getting up and going over there.

Lana had just happened to look over from where she was sitting to see Juice grabbing hold of Nora's arm and pulling her away, whispering something in her ear before dragging her into the back toward the dorm rooms. If she hadn't been suspicious before, she definitely was now. It was clear that there was something going on, she just didn't know what. Maybe Gemma would know, but then that would mean asking her and if she didn't know, she in turn would go onto grill Nora about it and no one deserved that. She'd just have to keep an eye on it and figure it out herself. If there was something going on, Lana knew she'd need to put a stop to it before anyone got hurt.


	12. Being His

_Don't worry, Jax will find out eventually. And the green eyed monster isn't gone just yet, he'll make a reappearence lol. Thanks for the reviews! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 12_

_ #$%$^$$#$%_

A few days had gone by, and Half Sack was finally starting to get the hint. She liked him, sure, but only as a friend. Juice was the one who knew exactly how to touch her, kiss her, to make her feel amazing. He knew all the spots to touch a certain way to make her squirm, and god that mouth of his was amazing. It wasn't just the sex though, Nora knew that. It was the fact that they could have fun outside of bed too. They could eat dinner, play games on the couch, and have a blast while doing it.

Juice helped her cook, and they had fun. He'd even teach her a few things. He loved having Italian food, and he taught her how to make the sauce from scratch. That had ended up in a mess, but it was one of her favorite moments with him. She was getting a hang of playing some of his games, and she knew he was happy about that. He liked having someone to play against, even if he beat her every time. They did stuff she liked to do too. Like just hanging out and watching a movie together on the couch.

They would just cuddle up on the couch and watch the movie, it was different from how they usually acted with the other. Juice would still touch her subconsciously, but she didn't mind it that much. It felt really good. "You look like you're in deep thought. What'cha thinking about, Nora?" she turned to see Lana coming up to her. Her eyes accidently flickered across the room to where Juice was talking to Chibs. She didn't mean to, she knew better, but it happened without her thinking. She was just hoping that Lana didn't catch it.

Unfortunately, she did.

Lana had been picking up on the little things since the day she saw Juice drag Nora into the back. The secret looks at each other when the others aren't looking, the small 'accidental' touches, the whispering in the ear as they pass by each other. The hungry look in Juice's eyes when he watched her. The two were sleeping together, and had been for a while. She didn't know for sure, but she was usually never wrong about these things.

It was one thing when she thought Nora had a thing going on with Half Sack. He wasn't a Son yet, he didn't have the same privileges as the others did. Nora was a good girl, being with Juice was just going to get her hurt. "You know, being with one of them isn't as great as you would think it is. The blood, violence . . . the other girls, it can really take a toll on you. Being the other girl, it's not fun for us either. There will always be other girls though, Nora. No matter how sweet he is," she made a point of telling her. She was hoping to get through to her, convince her that even just sleeping with a Son was a bad idea.

Nora was just a kid. She wasn't old lady materiel, and Lana knew Juice wasn't anywhere near ready to settle down. Lana knew that Nora wouldn't last, and it could get a number of people hurt, especially Juice. All there would be is drama, and it would keep Juice distracted and it could get him hurt, or worse. "I-I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not sleeping with anyone. It was a one time thing, nothing more nothing less," she confessed to the woman beside her. Nora knew there was no point completely lying about it, the guys already knew and would gladly tell her if she asked.

"That's bullshit Nora, and we both know it. You guys aren't as subtle about things as you think you are. I honestly don't know how everyone else hasn't noticed." Lana pointed out. She moved in front of Nora and put her hands on her shoulders, looking her in the face. "Trust me, I've been around here long enough to know how it works. Unless you have balls of steel like Gemma, you don't stand a chance making it in this life. A girl like you is only going to get hurt."

Nora wasn't sure if she really didn't believe her or if her stupid heart just didn't want to, either way Lana's words pissed her off. "What do you know? You're just a croweater," she said, almost immediately regretting her outburst. She hadn't meant to sound so harsh. She tried to ignore feeling bad though as she walked away in a huff. Why couldn't everyone just stay out of her business?

Nora's eyes flickered across the room to Juice. As if he knew she was looking, he lifted his head and his eyes shined as his big goofy grin appeared. Raising his hand, he gave her a quick wave, causing her to smile back nodding her head. She couldn't help it, his smile was contagious sometimes. Lana watched the interaction and sighed, knowing the look in the younger girl's eyes well. "If you're serious about this, being with him, I hope you know how serious he is about it. If he's not, you're only asking for heartbreak, Nora, and you're a sweet girl. You don't deserve that," Lana whispered to her as she grabbed a beer before leaving the bar to go back to Tig and one of the other hang arounds.

The bartender looked worried now, Lana's question running through her head as she looked at Juice. Did she know how serious he was about this? Was it just a fuck on the side kind of thing or was it becoming something more? Asking him meant upsetting the peace they had fallen into with him coming over and them hanging out, having dinner, and going to bed together. She wasn't sure if she wanted to ruin that, but wouldn't it be worth it to know? A part of her thought it was, but looking at him now, the other part didn't want to risk losing what they had now. She'd just have to hope for the best.

Hopefully she can do that.

#%^&$*&^

Later that night, Juice had come over like usually and the two had had dinner and ate it on the couch while watching a movie. While Juice headed to bed, Nora took a quick shower. She said it was just to get clean after the day, she didn't need company, but she knew that it was more about just needing a minute to think. How hard would it be to just ask him if he wanted to be serious with her? It was just a simple question, one she wouldn't be upset with either way.

Okay, so maybe that was a lie. She would be a little bit upset if he said no. It was confusing to her if he said no. They already practically lived together. He ate here, bathed here, and he slept here. He helped out with buying groceries. That alone had to prove that they were serious, didn't it? He had made it more than just sex when he stayed the night, when he started leaving things at her place and buying food and other stuff for the house. So, really, what harm did it do to ask him? She pondered that question over in her head as she got out of the shower and dried her hair.

Slipping into her nightgown, she left the bathroom and headed toward their-_her_, room. She didn't need to worry about checking the locks, she knew that Juice had already. Probably twice to be extra careful. He always did that now, needing to make sure she was safe. He was even installing a state of the art security system for her house so when he wasn't here, he knew that she'd be safe. It was another reason she knew that they weren't just causal sex anymore. He cared about her well being. Maybe he would do that for anyone, she didn't know, but she didn't care either because all she cared about was that he did it for her.

Nora tentatively slipped under the covers next to Juice. Noticing he was still up, she looked over to see that he was thinking hard about something. She knew that he was still upset about Half Sack and she could practically feel the tension radiating off of him as he lay there staring up at the ceiling. Half Sack might have been laying off finally, but it didn't ease Juice's need to punch him any less. It didn't help that he couldn't do as such since they were staying a secret.

Snuggling up next to him, she slid a hand up to his chest. He turned his head toward her and kissed her forehead before moving down to her lips. He turned his body toward her as he did so, snaking an arm around her waist. She let her hand teasingly stray under the blankets. Her fingers brushed over the chiseled planes of his abdomen before going lower and caressing his cock. As her hand encircled the shaft, she pulled her lips away from his and kissed his chest. She continued to do both for a few minutes until he was rocking his hips back and forth in rhythm with her hand.

She brought her hand back up and grabbed his face, kissing him before pulling him to hover over her. Pulling his lips away from hers, he kissed her neck and then lower down to her breasts. He sucked and nipped her breasts, licking a trail down her stomach. Nora's skin burned where his tongue had been as he continued to move lower. He gently ran one hand up the inside of one of her thighs and kissed her knee, slowly working up. Her legs fell open even further giving him better access and he reached all the way up her thigh before moving back down the opposite side while his hand lightly brushed over her pussy lips.

Her hips involuntarily lifted at his touch and he chuckled. Then he brought his mouth back up and sucked her clit into his mouth. He used his fingers to part her lips as he ran his tongue up and down over her pussy. Her thighs closed around his head and her hand moved to the back of his head and held him to her. Flattened his tongue against her, he dragged it over her clit again and again before sucking the nub into his mouth. He pulled away from her after a few minutes, not wanting her to come before him.

He pulled himself back up over her, nuzzling her neck as he lowered himself between her legs and slowly pushed into her. She gripped his shoulders, anchoring him to her as he began to move his hips. He kept his face buried in her neck, breathing in her scent as he took his time fucking her, resting the majority of his weight on her. Whether anybody knew or not, Nora was _his_ and fuck if he was going to let a fucking prospect, of all people, ruin what they had.

He felt her grip on his shoulders tighten and her nails sink into his skin at the same time her body tensed. Nora felt her entire body tense as her thighs squeezed his hips and her hips rocked back and forth against him even faster. She came in a flash of white lights and was still in a haze seconds later when he came. Grabbing her face, he lifted his head and kissed her hungrily as they both came down from their high.

Juice kept his face nuzzled into her neck as he tried to slow his heart rate. He had been waiting to do that to her for a good half hour now. He had even thought about joining her in the shower just so he could claim her body. She had wanted a minute to herself though, he had to respect that and give it to her. Being still inside of her, his nose pressed into her hair as he inhaled her scent, he felt right at home. He _was _home, and he never wanted to leave like ever. Unfortunately, he knew if he stayed inside of her, they weren't going to get any sleep for another couple of hours.

Pulling out of her, he fell back onto his back, taking a moment to steady his breathing before turning on his side to face her. Feeling his eyes on her, she turned to face him and blushed seeing how he was looking at her. Reaching out, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, taking the time to stroke her cheek as he lowered his hand. Letting his hand wander down to her hip, he pulled her closer to him and kissed her. Pulling away in need of air, their heads were pressed together and he could feel sleep claiming him as his eyes started to droop.

This was it, it was her moment to either ask him or never bring it up at all. Taking a deep breath, she knew she needed to do this for her own sake. "Hey, Juice?" she asked out softly to get his attention. His eyes flickered up to hers, but she could see that he was already half asleep. "Do . . . do you think we're serious?" she asked him nervously, searching his sleepy eyes for any sign of what his answer would be.

Instead of answering her, he simply fell back onto his back, pulling her with him as he wrapped an arm around her. For some reason that reassured her that he would say yes to her question. Unfortunately, her reassurance was short lived. "No," was all he said before falling asleep. Her heart dropped as her eyes slowly raised up. The color drained from her face, hurt and disappointment shining in her eyes now. Laying her head down on his chest, she stared off into the darkness.

Well, that was not was she was hoping for.


	13. Payback's A Bitch

_Wow you guys are amazing! I loved getting all the reviews, I'm glad to know people are reading the story! You guys are too funny too. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Keep all the reviews coming, they're all welcome! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 13_

_#%$^&%^$&_

It had been a few weeks since the disappointing conversation with Juice. Much to his displeasure, she had kept her distance from him since then. She started coming up with excuses as to why he couldn't come over, or why they couldn't slip away for a few minutes at the clubhouse. He was starting to crave just a simple touch from her. Since he hadn't been able to go over to her place, he hadn't been able to be inside of her. He felt a physical ache when he saw her now.

He had tried to be with some of the other girls when she wasn't around. He had even been with Lana, and she always knew how to get him off, but nothing had worked. He had been turned on, how could he not be, but he wasn't able to get off unless he was picturing that it was her on top of him. Picturing her face got him going immediately. He wanted the real thing though, he wanted to go home. To her place. To be inside her.

The guys had decided to blow off steam today, and he had only gone to get his mind off of Nora. Maybe taunting a few carny clowns would get his mind off her for a few hours. That was the plan at least as he climbed off his bike. Looking around, he briefly thought to himself that Nora would love to come here for the day. She would love going on the rides, pulling him around and making him play stupid carni games so he could win her prizes. He would gladly do it too, just to see her smile.

The young Puerto Rican man would gladly play any game, no matter how many times, just for her. He would do it for the hug she would surely give him for winning her the stupid stuffed animal. A kiss from her too maybe. Mostly though, he'd do it for that damn smile of hers. He knew that made him sound like a pussy, but it wasn't like he was sharing any of this with the guys. Seeing as she was avoiding him, he doubted she would even come with him if he did ask her.

Walking into the grounds, he found himself looking around. The others were all joking around, teasing each other as he trailed off behind them. With his hands in his pockets, he let his imagination take over as he imagined which rides Nora would like best. Which games she would insist on playing in attempt of beating him. He wasn't sure why he was doing this, she was just some girl on the side when he didn't feel like the overused pussy. He shouldn't be thinking of some 'date' with her that would never happen.

Juice felt his feet stop before his mind processed what he was seeing. Standing a few feet over from him, was Nora. Here he was was, thinking about how much she'd love to come here, and she was already here. He could easily go over there and have her. He could wrap his arm around her, kiss her, show her around. The guys wouldn't see, they were already walking off without him, not even noticing that he had stopped. He could give a quick excuse and make his way over to her.

Of course, that would work a lot better if she wasn't already here with someone else. He had made it all over five steps over to her before he froze. Another arm had wrapped around her, another guy was kissing her cheek. Nora was smiling at another guy, and a surge of . . . of anger crashed through him upon seeing it. She was with some moron, hanging off his arm as they walked around. She was on a fucking date with someone that wasn't him. Some idiot was touching what belonged to him, and he wanted nothing more than to go over there and rip his arm off.

As Juice caught up with the guys, he then made a point of keeping Nora in his eye sight without it being obvious to anyone else. He knew it would be easy enough to ruin whatever she was up to, he just needed to point the guys in her direction and they'd do all the hard work for him. A part of him wanted to figure out what was going on with her on his own though. She'd been avoiding him for weeks now, and he wanted to know why. Did she get asked out and decide she couldn't keep sleeping with him? That would make sense to him, a little bit. He didn't like it though. He didn't like the thought of someone else touching what was his.

The guy she was with wasn't even her type. He looked like a chump, like he was just an asshole looking to get laid. As he followed them around, he kept seeing the guy trying to get a squeeze of her ass. _His_ ass. That belonged to him, and this guy was trying to touch it. She kept moving his hand away, but the guy didn't seem to want to get the message. Juice wasn't blind,he could see that the guy was staring down her shirt while they walked. By how tense she was, he could see that she knew it too, and she didn't like it.

So why was she letting him?

That was what confused Juice the most. It was obvious she wasn't into this ass, so why was she sticking around? The longer he followed her around, the more pissed off he got. He didn't like watching someone else touch his girl. He wanted to go over there and do some serious damage to this guy. He knew that if he was Happy or one of the others, he would already beat the shit out of this guy for touching his girl, but unfortunately that was where he was different from the other guys.

What stopped him though, wasn't that, it was the question of why he cared so much that she was here on a date with someone else. It wasn't like he was loved her. He didn't want to be serious with her. He wasn't looking for an old lady, just some girl to have when he needed a break from the club. She was suppose to be the one he could go to when he needed to just forget the blood and the guns. He never told her anything about what they were up to, and he liked that she wasn't tainted by the club.

Sure, she worked for them, but she wasn't involved in it. She knew enough to help if need be, but what she didn't kept her clean from the bloody mess that was the club lately. Nora was the one he could dip into, get lost in the skin touching skin, the heavy breathing and moaning. And then after, he could just hold her and watch her sleep. That didn't mean he loved her, only that he needed the comfort. Seeing how innocent she was, he needed to be reminded that that still existed.

The pride part of him came out when he noticed Nora squirming out from under the guy's arm around her. His touch made her skin crawl, that was clear enough to him. The guy didn't seem to be so bright up. A smug part of him knew that if it had been him over there, she would be happily under his arm and leaning into him. He knew that it was him, they wouldn't even be out in the open right now. They'd be behind something or in the photo booth and he'd be pounded into her as fast as he can.

He smirked, chuckling just at the thought of them getting pictures done while they were having sex. Now those pictures he would never lose. Just the thought of her face while he made her orgasm made his insides twist. He loved watching her come for him, the look alone got him excited all over again. "Juice?" a voice said out, ruining his fantasy of fucking Nora in the photo booth. Looking up, he realized that it was Nora.

The colored drained from his face, he had been caught.

"Are-are you following me?"

He looked liked a deer caught in the headlights as she walked over to him, the guy she was with following closely behind her. He looked like her was about to shit bricks now that he realized who Juice was. Obviously the guy knew who he was, sort of, and he was smart enough to realize now that Nora was somehow connected to him. If this idiot was a molecule of bit smart, he would run now and never think about Nora again. Of course, not everyone could be smart, he realized as he watched the guy wrapping an arm around Nora. It was almost . . . almost like he was being territorial.

At that, Juice scoffed at this guy's attempt to look tough. Even Nora didn't look impressed, and that only made this all the more comical to him. "Nah, the guys wanted to take a break from work at the garage. Don't-don't you have a shift tonight or something? You should head home and shower, you know Gem hates the smell of . . . you know, assholes," he told her, his eyes flicking to the jerk beside her with a pointed look.

Nora couldn't believe he had just said that to her. Even if he was right, he didn't have a right to say it to her. He gave up that right when he told her that he wasn't looking to get serious with her. If he wasn't going to compromise with her, than she'd just have to find someone who did. Sure, this guy isn't the one, but she found pleasure in knowing that he was clearly bothered by this. "I'll go home when I want to go home," she told him, shooting him a look to back off.

Only, he wasn't. He wanted this guy gone. He wanted Nora to himself, he didn't handle being jealous well, but he had proved that to her before with Half Sack. Juice couldn't understand why she insisted on doing this to him. Nora needed to realize that he wasn't going to stand for this, and he needed her to cut it out before someone got hurt. He couldn't focus when he was distracted with this crap with her. It was defeating the purpose of actually having her as an escape.

Grabbing her arm, he yanked her against him. He grinned upon hearing her breathing hitched, her body falling into his. Even if she was mad at him, he could tell that her body was betraying her. He knew every soft spot, every spot that made her squirm. Where to touch her, where to kiss her. All of which he knew for a fact this guy will never know. Leaning in close, her snarled into her ear. "Go home now, Nora,"

Shoving him off of her, she glared at him as she fixed her clothes. She knew that there was no fighting him on this. If she didn't agree, she had no doubt in her mind that he would pick her up over his shoulder and bring her home himself. "Fine," she huffed before grabbing her date's hand. "Come on, drive me home," she all but snapped at him before yanking him off past Juice. Gritting his teeth, his glare locked on the idiot as Nora dragged him off. He had a choice now.

He could follow her, follow her home and make her realize how stupid all of this was, or he could find the guys and drink himself stupid the rest of the taking a moment to debate it over in his head, he groaned to himself before taking off after her. It might be a mistake, he was sure he was going to regret it, but his feet were carrying him off in the direction she had left. He just hoped he wasn't making a mistake in following after her.

#%^%&^$&$

Juice pulled his bike into Nora's driveway right up next to the asshole's car. He glared at the other guy the whole time, using every bit of restraint he had to not go around to the driver's side and pull the fucker out of the car and beat the shit out of him right there. He watched as Nora said something to the guy before opening the door and stepping out. She glared at Juice as she slammed the door. "What the fuck are you doing?" she asked him. She was pissed he had the nerve to follow her home like that and pull right up into the driveway and wait for her to get out of the car like he was her boyfriend or something, like he had a say.

Juice just continued to look at the other guy until he'd backed out of the driveway and was gone. "You know what? Fuck you, Juice," Nora said.

His eyes snapped to hers.

"Go back to the clubhouse. I don't want anything to do with you right now," she turned and hurried toward the front door, not wanting to give him a chance to argue with her. She made it up the steps and chanced a glance back to the driveway. He was still sitting on his bike looking pissed off. God, he looked so sexy when he was mad. She almost wanted to forget the whole fucked up day and rip his clothes off right in her driveway.

Instead, she turned back around and unlocked the door, going inside and slamming it shut behind her. She stood with her back against the closed door for a minute and then took a few steps further into the house. Before she even made it into the kitchen, she heard the front door open and turned around. "What the hell?" She couldn't believe he had just walked into her house like he owned the place. What a jerk.

"Why are you doing this, Nora?" he asked her as he stomped towards her.

"I'm not doing anything, Juice. Just like you. And even if I was, you have no say in it," she told him as she was turning to walk away from him.

"I told you not to fuck with me like this," he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"I don't have to listen to you, Juice. I'm not your old lady. So fuck off," she said to him with finality.

He stared at her for a moment before he pushed her onto the couch. Pulling her jeans down her legs, along with her underwear, he ignored her protests. "Juice!" Nora shrieked as she struggled against him.

Before she could say or do anything else, his hand was sliding through her folds, over her clit and he entered her with two fingers. "Does he make you feel this good?" Juice asked her as Nora writhed beneath his touch. He waited for a response from her as he pumped his fingers in and out of her pussy. All he got was strained moans as she tried not to show how turned on she was becoming. But he knew by the wetness between her legs.

He continued to fuck her with his fingers, massaging her g-spot and when he could tell she was right at the edge, he stopped his movements but didn't remove his fingers. "Juice," she pleaded, trying to move her hips, but he held them still with his other hand. She thought she was going to explode with the tension that had built up between her legs in only a matter of minutes. She looked up at him with pleading eyes and saw the same hard expression he'd had before. It was so not like Juice to look like that, but at the same time it was. It was just a rare occasion that he was glaring instead of smiling.

"Does he make you beg?" he asked. "Has anyone other than me ever made you beg for it?"

She hesitated in her reply as she gripped his arm. "No," she finally said, shaking her head vehemently.

The corner of his mouth lifted, but his eyes remained harsh, giving him a sinister look which only turned her on more and made her even more relieved when he started moving his fingers again. She let her head fall back on the couch and let her orgasm take her over. Her hips bucked against his hand as she came and when her contacting muscles slowed he slowly removed his fingers and rubbed her clit for a moment, letting her come down from her high.

Nora opened her eyes and looked up at him, slowly sitting up. She lowered herself to her knees in front of him and maintained eye contact as she unbuttoned his jeans and pulled his erect shaft out. She wrapped her hand around him and stuck her tongue out to circle the tip, tasting the drop of liquid at the end. Then she ran her tongue along the underside and took him into her mouth. She looked up into his dark chocolate brown eyes the whole time, spurred on by the glare that never faltered from his face. She was determined to make it leave his usually smiling features.

As her tongue circled his cock and she continued to try to take him deeper into her mouth, he finally allowed his eyes to close, his head falling back on the back of the couch as he threaded his fingers through her hair. "Fuck, Nora," he groaned, his grip tightening on her hair. Those lips, they were heaven. He didn't want to get off in her mouth though, he wanted to be inside of her. He suddenly felt like he was right on the edge, so he pulled her off of him and made her stand.

He turned her and forced her to her hands and knees on the floor in front of him. He held his cock in his hand and ran the tip of it along her slit, causing her to arch back into him. He spread her juices over her pussy and slid into her easily and then got a good grip on her hips. He pulled out of her almost all the way, leaving just the tip of himself at her entrance and paused for just a second before ramming back into her, simultaneously pulling her hips back toward him.

She let out a gasp that was a mix between pain and pure ecstasy as he continued to drill into her. He was clearly making a point of being rough with her, showing her he was in charge, and silently demanding she knock off the bullshit. She had to admit, he was very persuasive, but the rebellious part of her wanted to challenge him and do it again. He reached one hand around and rubbed her clit. He was losing control and had very little hope of lasting more than another minute or two. He was just so turned on by her.

"Damn it Nora, you better fucking come now or you won't get a chance to in a minute." he growled through gritted teeth.

His rough voice sent a spark of electricity through her body and caused her muscles to grip him tight as she came. He felt his balls tighten at the same moment and came inside of her, just as he wanted to. Collapsing on his side, he pulled her down with him without pulling out. He curled around her and held her to his chest, kissing the top of her head. Looking over her shoulder, her eyes connected with his. "Feel better?" she teased him, her voice low and breathy as she tried to catch her breath.

Her heart was still racing after whatever the hell that was. Juice leaned forward and captured her lips again, kissing her slowly before settling for nuzzling her neck. "Yeah," he muttered as he inhaled her scent. He hadn't planned on doing this when he came inside. The plan had been just to ask her what she thought she was doing with that guy. Obviously, that hadn't worked out, but in the end it had still worked. She was his, and she knew it.

Neither of them knew what this meant for them. A few hours ago, they were nothing. Just sex on the side when he wanted her. Then he saw her with that guy, and he just . . . snapped. She knew what she wanted out of this, but if he didn't know, how was she supposed to? She didn't want to think about that now. She just wanted to snuggle back into him and sleep with his arms around her. Of course, it would probably be a lot more comfortable not on the floor.

Laying up, her lips parted in a gasp as he slid out of her. Looking back down at him, she motioned to the hall leading to the bedroom. He seemed to get the idea as he laid up, his grin on full display. "I take it this means we're okay now?" he asked her, just needing the confirmation of it. He said it as a joke, but he was completely serious. He wanted to know for sure that there wouldn't be anymore repeats of today. Nora smiled weakly and nodded, reaching for his hand to help him up. Getting up from the ground, Nora took his hand and led into into the back with her.


	14. Two Sides Of Juice

_Thanks for the reviews! Don't worry, Nora's chance to make Juice work for it will come soon enough. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written by Chevygirl815_

_Chapter 14_

_ $%^$^%$^_

Waking up in Juice's arms was definitely something she had missed. Her back was facing him, and she could feel his morning wood against her ass. As much as morning sex would be nice, she wasn't sure she was up for it just yet. They had fucked every way to Tuesday last night, and she was all gross now. Slipping out of bed was hard. When Juice felt her pulling out from his hold, he tightened his grip around her. Looking back at him, she leaned over and kissed him slowly before pulling back slightly. "Let me go shower. I'll come back rock your world once I don't smell like sweat," she whispered to him, wondering briefly is he could even understand what she was saying to him.

Surprisingly, that seemed to do it. His grip on her loosened and she was able to get up. She wasn't sure if he heard all of it, but she didn't doubt he heard the part about the sex. If anything, that was probably the only part he heard. Regardless, she was free, and she could clean up but he wanted to another round. Grabbing a towel, she headed for the bathroom to take a shower, leaving him to get in some more sleep while he could.

Stripping and getting into the shower, Nora was able to breathe and just let the hot water roll over her. Her body was sore in all the right places, and she had Juice to thank for that. They were making up time that they wasted the past few weeks. He had her in every way he could think of, and then some. She wasn't sure how many time they had gone before they finally just dropped and fell asleep where they were.

As she stood under the shower, she was thinking about what Lana had told her. She had to be careful when it came to Juice. She wasn't stupid, she knew where they stood with things better now. He wasn't looking for anything serious, and she just had to live with that. Yesterday had been all the proof she needed. He cared about being the only man in her life. It pissed him off to see her with someone else, just like it did when she saw him with another girl at the club. Two could play at this game, and so far she was winning.

#^%$^&#$%

Twenty minutes later, Nora came back into the bedroom, hair wet and only a towel wrapped around her. She walked over to the bed and looked at Juice sprawled across the bed on his stomach and smiled, then moved to the closet to grab some clothes. "I thought you were gonna rock my world?" she heard him mumble sleepily from the bed. She laughed quietly and turned around to look at him. He was lying in exactly the same position, eyes still closed and seemingly asleep.

Walking over to the bed silently, Nora pulled the towel wrapped around her and let it drop to the floor. She stood by the bed for a minute, waiting for him do open his eyes, but he didn't do anything. The fucker was waiting for her to do everything. She could see the barely there smile tug at the corner of his mouth as he sensed her there.

Kneeling on the bed, she rolled him over onto his back, then straddled his hips. He finally opened his eyes as she took his hands and placed them on her breasts. She grinned and then reached down and held his cock down so it was flat against his belly and lowered herself so her clit made contact with his shaft. She slowly moved her hips back and forth so she was rubbing herself against his cock. He closed his eyes and moaned at the friction.

Nora leaned forward and kissed down his jaw line to his ear and took the lobe in between her teeth. His hands immediately went to her waist as he flipped her over and he kicked her legs apart. "Hey, slow down," she laughed, placing her hands on his abs and holding him away from her. "I thought I was supposed to rock your world?"

"Changed my mind," he said as he used his knee to move hers apart again and slid into her.

She wrapped her legs around his hips as he slowly began moving in and out of her, gradually increasing his speed until bright red scratches stretched from his shoulders down around his sides and she was practically screaming his name. He felt her legs tighten around his hips and her whole body tensed as her walls clamped around his cock. As her muscles contracted around him, Nora felt a wave of pure bliss wash over her and her mind went blank.

She relaxed after a moment and he slowly pulled out of her and collapsed on the bed next to her. Both were breathing hard, staring up at the ceiling above them before looking over at the other. "Well, good morning to you too," she laughed softly before turning to lay on her side so she was facing him. "So much for showering," she giggled, realizing that all the good her shower did was ruined with one round with Juice. Her body was wet with sweat, but she didn't mind, it was worth it.

He surprised her by reaching forward, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She didn't know what to think of the sweet gester. The way he was looking at her, it caused a shiver to go down her spin. It was like he was seeing straight through to her soul. A blush rushed up to her cheeks before she broke the intense stare between them. "Um, I-I'll go start breakfast," she told him nervously as she broke free of his embrace and went back to going to get ready for the day. He didn't mind completely, he took amusement out of watching her walk around the room naked.

He still couldn't believe that he had finally gotten Nora. After a year of just watching her from afar, he was now able to sleep in the same bed as her, fuck her as much as he wanted to, anywhere he wanted to. God, if he could spend every night between her legs, his dick warm inside of her, he wouldn't hesitate to do so. Looking over, he smiled watching her put actual clothes on. This girl was _his_. No one else could have her, touch her. Granted, he wasn't supposed to be touching her either, he'd have to finally figure that out with Jax.

In his mind, he knew that it was a bad idea getting serious with Nora. Getting serious meant he now had someone that an enemy could use against him. It meant that there was someone out there that could throw him off his game and get him or someone else killed. It meant having someone else to take care of and put first over himself and his brothers.

It also meant someone that he could come home to. Someone that worried about him, took care of him. Someone to hold while they slept in bed together. He'd have someone to talk to about stuff that would normal weigh down his conscience. There was no getting around it now, he knew that. The only other option was to give Nora up and he wasn't ready to do that. She was perfect for him, and he knew he wouldn't find another girl like her.

He knew it wasn't serious enough to put a crow on her, that was like marriage in their world, and he definitely wasn't ready for that. He knew she wasn't ready for it either. For now it would just be the two of them. Serious enough to be exclusive, but they were nowhere near close enough to even bring up him putting a crow on her. He looked up at the sound of his name, looking over to see that she had asked him something. "I asked if you wanted something to eat for lunch?" she asked him again upon seeing the confusion cross his face. He hadn't heard her ask before.

He grinned, nodding his head as he laid up. She giggled, rolling her eyes at him before leaving the room to go get started on the food. She'd have been surprised if he said no. He ate like a horse on a normal day, he was going to be starving after a night of non-stop sex. She was in the middle of cutting up something when his arms snaked around her waist, his face nuzzling her neck."What 'cha cooking, good looking?" he asked her, teasing her as he squeezed her hips.

She let her head fall back onto his shoulder as a laugh left her lips, not believing that he had just said that to her. Hearing her laugh made him chuckle. He loved hearing her laugh, it was a nice sound to hear. "I can't believe you just asked me that," she laughed before turning her head to look at him. "This isn't for you. You can have something else in the fridge," she told him, giggling when she saw his pout. She had cooked for him for almost two weeks, even longer than that if you count all the dinners they had together now, and it was his turn to cook something for himself.

#$%$%&^

Once they both had their lunches ready, they moved to the couched and settled for just watching some TV. Being Juice, he put on some old cartoon. She hadn't watched it before, or at least didn't remember ever having watched it before, but it was funny enough to keep her interest. Juice seemed to enjoy it well enough. Her legs were tossed across his lap, her body tucked nicely under his arm as his other hand rested on her thigh. He was rubbing his thumb in circles against her skin. She could tell that he wasn't doing it purposely, but it was driving her crazy.

Juice had his head rested over hers as she rested her head on his chest after putting their plates on the table in front of them. Snuggling into him, she was happy to know that they could just sit like this. Just sitting here together, it was nice and she, for one, liked it more than anything else. Sex was . . . amazing, with Juice, but sometimes she just liked having him hold her and talk to her. She liked the fact that they were friends, they actually had conversations between rounds in the sheets. They were comfortable with each other, and she was taking that a really good thing.

She returned from her thoughts feeling his chest vibrate as he chuckled. Something funny must have happened on the cartoon. Looking up at him, she couldn't help but smile while taking him all in. Juice really was like a big kid in a grown up's body. He was amazing in bed, but he was as mature as a ten year old. Juice was unbelievably smart though, especially when it came to computer stuff. He might lack in common sense, just about every minute of the day, but that didn't mean he was stupid.

He was brave too though. He knew how to handle himself in a bad situation, and he knew how to protect her. Not that she needed protecting, but she was sure that he'd say otherwise if asked. Juice was nice to have over at night. He double checked all the locks and made sure the windows were all shut. He even kept his gun close incase, by some slim chance, someone got inside. He wanted her to learn how to shoot, but she wasn't sure she wanted to go there just yet. She wasn't crazy about having a gun in the house. She put up with it for him when he was here, but it was a different story when it was her own gun and he wasn't here.

Looking at Juice now though, she realized that were was a lot she didn't know about him. Like what his real name was, she doubted his mom actually named him Juice, and anything about his family back in Queens. The most she knew about his past was that Jax found him, brought him back to Charming with him, and he prospected for Tig. She had just started working for the club when he was prospecting. She almost felt bad for him at the time, they really hazed the poor guy the entire year, and she knew there was still moments when he was teased by the other guys.

"You know, it's not polite to stare, babe. I know I'm incredibly hot, but . . ." he trailed off when she smacked his arm, causing him to just laugh at her expense.

A blush rose up on her cheeks after getting caught. She hadn't meant to be staring at him for so long. She had just gotten lost in her thoughts. It wouldn't surprised her if she had weirded him out by her staring at him for so long. "Sorry, I was just . . . thinking," she told him, lowering her head so she wasn't staring at him anymore. "What's your real name? It can't be Juice, can it? I mean, I know some people pick out some weird names, but Juice? That's a little . . . I don't know, extra weird," she felt the sudden need to slap her own face. "Not that there's anything wrong with the name Juice, just . . . you know, it's not your typical name," she quickly recovered, trying not to sound like she was being a bitch. For all she knew, it really was his name.

He couldn't help but laugh as he attempt to cover for her slip up. Seeing her fumble to find the right words, was amusing to him. He knew he should let her off the hook, but he couldn't stop the laugh before it left his lips. "Uh, no, my ma didn't name me Juice," he laughed to her before looking suddenly sheepish, like he didn't want to tell her. He was embarrassed. "It's, uh, it's Juan Carlos. Juan Carlos Ortiz," he confessed her, clearing his throat as he lowered her eyes. He was expecting her to laugh, but was finding himself surprised when he never heard her laughter.

Looking over, he saw the small smile playing on lips. Taking him by surprised, she leaned over and gave him a long, slow, kiss, probably the most intimate kiss they've ever shared. And that's all it was, a simple kiss. No groping, no indication that it would lead to sex. Just, a kiss. He couldn't hold back the slow grin from spreading across his face. "What was that for?" he asked her, stroking her cheek as he looked down at her.

"For telling me something about you," she told him, suddenly feeling embarrassed for confessing that.

He seemed to accept the answer, regardless of how silly it sounded to her. If she was going to kiss him like that for just telling her his name, he would gladly tell her something else. A part of him knew this meant something to her. It was important to her, even if he didn't understand why yet. It was probably something to do with this 'serious' thing she was on right now. He still wasn't sure how to be what she wanted, especially with a run coming up. There were rules for the run, rules he knew she knew about. He just didn't know where they stood on them yet.

With Nora it would be more about him respecting her enough to try not to sleep with someone else. She knew that he still fooled around when she wasn't around, granted not as much lately, but he respected her enough to not do it where she could see. On the road though, he could sleep with as many women as he wanted, with no chance of getting in trouble. It was just the fact that Nora was hoping that he wouldn't. He had been avoiding telling her about the run for this talk alone. He wasn't looking forward to having it. He knew it would need to be talked about at some point though.

When she simply just rested her head back down on his shoulder, he knew he was in the clear about the 'what happens on a run stays on a run' rule talk. Relieved, he adjusted his arm that was wrapped around her shoulders, squeezing her shoulder as he kissed her head. "I like it. It's . . . you. I don't suppose you'll let me call you that?" she asked him, looking over at him to see where he stood on it. She knew calling him by his real name, a name he didn't use anymore, was personal. It was intimate, something she wasn't sure they were ready for.

By the look in his eyes, she could see that he agreed with her on that much. Calling him Juan Carlos was something only his ma did. Even in school, it had always just been Juan. He was curious to hear how it sounded coming from her lips, but he was worried if that would be too . . . close for his comfort. He wasn't looking for an old lady, and he knew Nora knew that deep down. He'd do what she wanted for now, give a go with this 'serious' stuff, but he wasn't sure if it was long term.

The guys didn't even know, and he didn't want them to. Right now, he just wanted to be with her. He wanted to fuck her as much as he could, be with her any way that he could. He knew a part of him liked sleeping with her, having dinner with her. A part of him wanted to take her to Fun Town, win her some stupid little stuffed animal. That part scared him. That was the naive, sweet, Juan Carlos he had once been in Queens.

Here he was Juice. Juice fucked a different girl a night, hell even two different ones in the same day. Juice was goofy, and he won girls over with his charm. He didn't do relationships though, he didn't do 'I love yous' and seeing someone long term. Looking at Nora, he knew that he would been to compromise. He might not want to do a relationship, but he would need to get as close to one without being one as he could. He wasn't ready to let her go yet. As selfish as that was, he wasn't going to change his mind. He liked sleeping in her bed, he liked kissing her, he loved her cooking, and he loved her company in general. Upon realizing that, he realized something else.

He's _so_ fucked.


	15. The Difference Between Them

_Thanks for the reviews! You guys make me laugh! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written by Chevygirl815_

_Chapter 15_

_$# $%#^%_

The sounds of low grunts and gasps filled Juice's dorm room a few days later. His room was empty, but steam was filling his bathroom as he ran the shower. Once the coast was clear, he had got Nora alone and brought her up to his room. The club was making an out of town run for a few days and Juice wanted to have time with her before he left, knowing that he would only have access to road pussy for the next few days. It didn't even begin to compare.

And those damn jean shorts. He just couldn't help himself when she had them on. She looked even better with them off. Damn, he couldn't get enough of that ass of hers. She was currently pressed against the wall of his shower, her face and her hands were pressed against the cold wet wall as he rammed into her from behind. His hand was curled around her hair, gripping it tightly as he nuzzled his face in the back of her neck.

Fuck, he was going to miss being inside of her. He felt her walls tightening around him, causing him to groan. He wasn't ready to let her go yet. Pulling out, he turned her around to face him, lifting her up before she could ask what he was doing. A low groan left his throat as he lowered her down onto his arching cock. They had already gotten off once together. He wanted to get her off as many times as he could before he left though. Maybe that would ease the twinge of guilt he felt, knowing there was a good chance that he'd be getting his cock sucked by other women while they were gone.

He found himself hissing when she dragged her nails down his back, causing him to push deeper inside of her. Her head fell back against the wall as he rotated his hips, her nails digging deeper into his skin. "You like that, baby?" he asked her, chuckling breathlessly as he saw her blissful expression. Pushing further into her, a scream accidentally left her lips as she buried her head in the crook of his neck. She bit into his shoulder to keep from screaming again. Even with the shower running, they didn't want anyone to get curious and see who Juice was spending his shower time with.

"Aw, aw, fuck. Fuck, Nora," Juice's voice was heard over the water, the sound of the girl's cries of pleasure following with it.

Juice could feel himself getting closer, but he wanted to get her off first. Holding her pressed against the wall, he slipped one of his hands in between them, finding her clit. Her body jerked, arching into his when he started rubbing her sensitive spot.

"Oh, fuck, Juice," she cried out as her walls closed around him.

He followed soon after her, breathing hard as he tried to come down from the high. He carefully put her down, kissing her head as she reached out of the shower to grab a towel. Wrapping it around her as she got out, she only made it a few steps out of the room before she realized that they weren't alone. Unfortunately, neither of them heard the door to his room open. Neither had remembered to lock it since they were both pawing at each other before they even came in the room together. One of the prospects had entered the room, going to call out for Juice to see where he was. The guys were about to take off, but he was missing and they had sent Phil to go get him. Only he was thrown off guard upon seeing Nora coming out of Juice's bathroom in nothing but a towel.

Juice followed out behind her, tying the towel around his waist as he went over to her. He saw that she had stopped, frozen in place. He was about to ask her what was wrong when he figured it out of his own. One of the prospects, Filthy Phil they called him, was looking at _his_ girl in shock and horror. He had seen nipple, and he couldn't get the brief image out of his mind. If the guy wasn't hard yet, seeing her standing there in the towel definitely did it for him. Juice seemed to snap out of it first as he moved around her, standing in front of her angrily. "What the hell are you doing in here, prospect? Pick your jaw off the ground and get out!" he snapped at him, his nerves getting the best of him.

He knew that Phil wouldn't breathe a word of seeing Nora in his room like she was, but he could never be too careful. One slip up, and they'd be screwed. Glancing back at Nora, he could see the fear of being caught in her eyes. He knew it was wrong going behind his brothers' backs with this, but he really wasn't looking forward to Jax kicking his ass again. He knew that made him a coward, and he could only imagine what Nora thought about him, but that didn't change how he was going to handle his Nora addiction.

The girl had gotten under his skin, in his dreams, his thoughts, he couldn't leave her alone. He didn't want to give her up, and he knew he would have to if Jax knew about them. He had already made his feelings clear about how he felt about her and him. Juice knew it was only a matter of time before he and Nora went different paths, she wasn't his old lady and he wasn't looking to make her one. She was his girlfriend at best. He knew that was wrong to not stick up for their relationship, regardless of how serious they were, but there was nothing to do about it now.

"Uh-um, J-Jax said to come get you. S-said they're heading out now," Phil managed to stutter out to him, trying his hardest not to look at Nora.

He had seen Nora around the bar sometimes, she was cute and funny. He thought that she was off limits to all members though. Seeing as she was just in Juice's shower, _with him_, he figured that he was wrong about that. Juice looked between them, not knowing what to do. "Uh, tell them I'll be right down," he finally decided. Nora nudged him when Phil turned to leave, reminding Juice that Phil could easily slip up and mention that they were in here together. "Oh, uh, and, you know, can you keep seeing, uh, _this_, between us? It's be really great, a total help actually, if you did," he asked him, glancing between himself and Nora as he talked.

He knew Phil would do it, he wanted an in with the club and this was his shot. Phil was fumbling around as he quickly agreed and made a bee-line out of there. Juice couldn't help but chuckle seeing the poor prospect fumble around. Nora rolled her eyes, nudging him before moving around him to find her clothes. Juice got too much amusement out of freaking out the prospects, especially when said prospect now knew about them. "How can you be so calm about this? He just walked in on us, Juice. _He knows_," she told him as she rushed to get her clothes back on. If she wanted to get out of here before someone else walked in, she'd need to move quickly.

He obviously didn't seem to have the same worry as her. He was totally relaxed, acting as if it was no big deal. He knew that it was, he knew even if the guy had no intentions of saying anything, he could always slip up and accidently say something to someone he shouldn't. He knew there was a chance, and it made him nervous as hell, but what good would it do if both of them were nervous? It would just make it all obvious, and then they were goners for sure. "He won't say anything," Juice told her, making it clear that there wasn't any other option.

Nora knew that things were far from where she wished they were between her and Juice, but she knew that they were better than they had been. She wasn't sure how far she could push this serious thing with him. She couldn't understand why they were still a secret. A number of people already had a good idea that they were together, it was only really Jax that didn't know, and she had a feeling that he really did know already.

Jax Teller wasn't stupid, and he wasn't blind either. It wasn't like they were as careful as they could have been, this shower incident being a good example of that. She knew Juice didn't want anyone to know though, she could see it clearly on his face, and she was trying not to feel hurt in knowing that. Nora knew that on some level, Juice did care about her, but it was the fact that he seemed to be embarrassed with her, that hurt the most. She was falling for this man, and he would rather keep them a secret than tell his brothers.

That left her with the question of why. Was it because she was a good few years younger than him? Was it because he didn't want to deal with the fall out? Was it because he didn't think she'd be around long enough to make a big deal out of it? Nora knew if she could wondering about it, she'd only drive herself crazy. It was a bad idea to even ask him, she knew it would lead to a fight and that was the last thing she wanted to do before he went out on a run. As much as she wanted to believe he would purposely sleep around on her, she knew he would do something he'd regret if he was upset.

So, she didn't question him, just finished getting dressed.

#$%^$%^$^%

The boys were gone, leaving the girls and the prospects on their own in the clubhouse. The prospects were mostly in the garage, but Phil was inside with Nora and Lana helping them clean the bar. Lana wasn't like the other sweetbutts, she didn't just bail because none of the Sons were there, she stuck around and helped out. Right now she was currently helping Nora restock the bar. Phil was sweeping, but his eyes kept flicking to the bar. Lana caught on, for a moment thinking he was looking at her.

She knew Phil didn't get a lot of attention, mostly because he was a prospect. That fact that he was on the larger side didn't mean anything to these girls. He had a cut, he was suddenly the hottest guy there. Of course, it didn't take her long to realize that he was actually looking at Nora with that deep caught in the headlights look. She could tell that Nora had noticed it too and she couldn't look anymore uncomfortable than she did right now. "You want to tell me what's going on?" Lana finally just asked her.

Nora had been off for a few days now. Actually, now that she thought about it, she's been off since the night had that talk about Juice. For a few days there, she thought that maybe Nora had smartened up and let him go, but she had noticed that Juice and Nora had both been missing earlier, and they both had come out from the back together. So obviously that moment of clarity was short lived. Lana wished there was something she could do to make it more clear to Nora that she needed to forget about Juice before she got so hurt it scarred her for life.

Lana knew that the easiest way to get what she wanted done, would be to tell her that Juice had let her suck him off a couple times over the past two weeks. She could crush this girl's spirit with only a few words, she could finally get her point through her head that Juice wasn't the guy for her, that he was just going to break her heart. Lana couldn't do that to her, seeing how happy she was right now, she couldn't do it. She lost her nerve.

"Um, I don't know. He's new, must not be use to all these girls around here," Nora lied.

Nora knew it was a lie, she knew why Phil was staring at her like he was. He had seen her naked, if only for a second as she put the towel on, but he still saw more than he ever should have. He knew about her and Juice. Lana knew too, but it was different. Lana only had her suspicions, granted she knew she was right, she never officially said it out loud. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's staring at you. Anything you want to tell me?" she asked her, giving her a look to say not to lie to her.

Nora wasn't sure if Lana was suggesting that Nora had done anything for Phil to get his attention. "I'm not a sweetbutt, I didn't sleep with him if that's what you're implying," she told her, giving her a sharp look to drop it. Half Sack was one thing, he had really kissed her and people had seen, but she didn't hop bed to bed. The only bed she's been was Juice's. His was the only bed she wanted to be in too. With this run happening now, she had doubts that her bed was the only one he wanted to be in. The fact he still didn't want anyone to know didn't reassure her any better.

Lana studied her for a moment, knowing that something was off, and it had nothing to do with the prospect staring at her. Maybe things between Nora and Juice weren't as fixed as she first thought. Nora still had doubts, and it was as clear as can be on her face. "Maybe my question should be, is there anything you need to talk about when it comes to a certain mohawked Puerto Rican Son?" she asked her as she started putting away the glasses. She wanted to see if Nora would give her any insight on her relationship with Juice. Maybe she wouldn't need to interfere at all, maybe their fling would just fizzle out all on it's own.

She knew that it wasn't her place, but she was just looking out for Nora. These guys didn't do relationships, especially with some barely out of high school little girl. Hell, she had been here for a few years now and she knew her place with Happy. He would never take on an old lady, even if he did have feelings for her. He wouldn't show it, and he wouldn't make any move to make it official. She wasn't going to expect much else than the nights he lets her sleep in his bed with him, and she knew that Nora expected more than that with Juice. She was only going to be disappointment when she finds out Juice isn't ever going to be what she wants him to be.

Nora had no expectations of how things were going to work with Juice. She knew he wasn't going to slap a crow on her any time soon, and she knew that they wouldn't be going on any kind of date. The closest to a date as they were going to get was take out and watching a movie on her couch before they fucked. "I told you before, Juice and I only slept together when he was staying at my place. That's all, I don't have any fantasies about him loving me. It doesn't mean we can't be friends," Nora defended herself to Lana. That was the story her and Juice were going with. They weren't going to deny they slept together that one time, everyone, including Jax, already knew that. They could still be friends though.

Lana rolled her eyes, not for a second going to believe Nora. A girl like Nora couldn't be just friends with a Son. Especially one like Juice. There was no way it was just a one time thing either. Not with how many times those two disappear together. "Please, guys and girls, especially when said guy is a Son, can't be just friends. I've seen the way you two look at each other. You're playing with fire, Nora, and I can promise you that eventually you're going to get burned," Lana warned her, knowing that she was right. She had seen it too many times to doubt it. Nora was just going to get hurt like every other naive little girl she met that tried to settle down one of the boys.

Nora didn't believe her. She didn't want to. Sure, she had her doubts sometimes, but Juice cared about her. She wasn't just some piece of ass to him, she figured that out when he ruined her date at the carnival. Maybe she knew that before then too? He slept over at her place all the time, they ate together. It had to mean something. Lana sighed, knowing that Nora wasn't going to believe her. "Look, has he called you his girlfriend or old lady?" she asked her, keeping her voice low so no one who was around could hear her. Nora didn't answer, but the way she avoided looking at her gave her her answer. "I didn't think so. You're just his fuck buddy, Nora, and I'm sorry to say this, but he has a dozen of those. Just because he treats you nice, doesn't change what you are to him. I'm sorry," Lana told her. She knew it was being mean, telling her this harshly, but she needed to open her eyes.

Nora didn't want to believe her. It wasn't just sex to Juice, they were serious. Not as serious as she wanted to be, but it was a start. He wanted her, he cared about her. He wouldn't just screw her over because he could. She knew there was a good chance he'd get laid while he was on the road, she wasn't going to be completely stupid, but she knew he'd be coming back home to her when he gets back. "You're wrong. I know you think you're helping me, Lana, but just stay out of it. It has nothing to do with you," Nora told her as she finished with the task she was doing before walking around the bar and heading to the door. She just wanted to get as far away from that woman as fast as she possible could.


	16. Accepting The Truth

_I think Livmer will like this chapter! Big thanks to Chevygirl815 and KupKakes09 with this chapter, I wouldn't be half as good without you two! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written with Chevygirl815_

_Chapter 16_

_ %$&^$%^&_

Juice was having fun on the road. He could gladly say he had been a good boy with staying away from the road pussy. He wasn't going to jump the gun and say he wouldn't touch one of them for the rest of the trip, but he could hold out until he couldn't. For now though, he was being a good boy and keeping his hands to himself. He was currently just passing time playing a game on his laptop, he brought it with him everywhere. His background was a picture he had taken of himself and Nora at her place. They were both smiling, curled up together on the couch.

She was laughing, her head thrown back as she did so. She was beautiful, and he couldn't help himself with looking at her. He was laughing with her, tickling her in that particular moment. He couldn't help but chuckle even now just remembering this moment. He missed her, believe it or not. He didn't think he could, not this much at least, but he missed her. He missed waking up to her beside him, he missed her attempts at cooking, and how she got so excited when she learned something new in a videogame.

He felt like such a wuss, missing his girl after only a few days being away from her. He could go a few days without seeing her, it wasn't like she was his old lady. She was barely even his girlfriend, yet he still missed her like crazy. He wanted nothing more than just be sitting with her on the couch, fooling around while playing some video game. He grinned, knowing that it would lead to them having a heavy make-out on the couch. Just the thought of hearing her little sighs got him excited and suddenly wishing she was here so he could take her.

He had been doing so well, keeping his dick in his pants while he was away from her. If he wasn't careful, that streak was going to end quick. Juice knew that none of these girls could compare to Nora. None of them had just the right shade of blond hair. None of them had the curls she had, or could make that little moan she does. None of them would laugh when kissed her stomach because it tickled her.

He briefly wondered if he could just close his eyes and pretend it was her. That would probably work if the chick kept her mouth shut and didn't make any noise. That would ruin the fantasy because they wouldn't sound like Nora. He grinned to himself as he pictured her in his eyes, her head thrown back as she gasps. He could already feel himself getting hard at the thought of her underneath him. "Why do you have a picture of Nora as your background?" the sound of Jax's voice immediately ruined the little fantasy he was coming up with. Which, might have been a blessing because he could feel himself growing harder by the second.

The moment was immediately over at the sound of Jax's voice before he slammed his laptop shut and turned to look at his VP. "Oh, uh, we were joking around and she, uh, she took the picture. Just thought it was better to, uh, um, you know . . . um, look at. She-she's got a nice smile," he wasn't sure how to explain why Nora was his background, especially to Jax. Jax wasn't suppose to know he had went against his orders and kept seeing Nora behind his back.

He liked . . . he _cared _about Nora too much to just stop. At first it had just been about fucking her, and fucking her hard. He liked it, she liked it, and he didn't want anyone else to think about touching her. If he was being honest, he knew that he had tried to stay away from her, he had used all his will power not to just pull her to his room and have his way with her. He knew she would have come willingly. But he stopped himself, he had to respect Jax's wishes. He was too loyal to Jax to go against his orders.

But then he saw the prospect kiss _his_ girl. Kiss _his _Nora.

He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't watch her be with someone else, and seeing her on that date with that idiot only made it more clear. Looking at Jax now, he knew he'd need to make a choice. If Jax told him no again, he'd have to stand up for them. He wasn't going to let her go just because Jax said no. "You really need to work on your lying, man," Jax told him, making him even more nervous where he sat. He opened his mouth to explain himself to him, but Jax just shook his head. "Man, I know you two are still fucking. You guys aren't good at sneaking around. You stare at her like she's a damn stack of ribs. Just . . . just treat her right, cause if you hurt her? I'll end you," he warned him, trying his best not to change his mind about accepting this.

He knew that Nora was old enough to choose what she wanted, he might think she was wrong, but he couldn't decide that for her. He just wanted her to be happy and not get hurt, and he knew that Juice, much like the other guys, couldn't keep his dick in his pants. They had been here a few days now, and Juice had proved him wrong. Which led him to having this conversation. If Juice could be faithful, then maybe he could be good to Nora.

Juice didn't know what to say, for once. He was dumbstruck, just staring at him with his jaw slacked in confusion. That was the last thing he expected from Jax. He wasn't even sure how Jax already knew. He knew that they hadn't been as careful as they should have been, Juice had a hard time keeping his cock out of Nora for very long. She was like a drug to him, he couldn't get enough of her. When he didn't have her, he wanted her badly. Being on this run, it felt like he was going through withdrawal.

Jax knew the look well enough, he felt the same way when he was away from Tara and their boys, he just wondered if Juice knew he was in love with Nora. Looking at him now, he knew it'd be more amusing for him and the guys to watch him try to figure it out on his own. "Just, don't screw it up, man. She's not like the girls around the clubhouse. Don't break her heart, she doesn't give second chances easily," he warned him, knowing from personal experience that Nora wasn't very forgiving. At least not when he hurt her feelings when she was younger.

Juice wasn't sure what he meant by that, and he wasn't sure he wanted to. He knew Jax and Nora knew each other and were close, and he knew that girls mostly went for guys like Jax and not guys like him, but Nora had. He didn't want to know differently. "I won't, man. Couldn't if I tried, no one here is doing it for me," he admitted to his vice president, knowing that he would understand his problem. None of these girls were their girls at home, and since things were good with them right now, these girls here weren't doing it for them.

Jax just hoped for Juice's sake, that it stayed that way.

#$#^%$%#$%#

Nora had been worried for the past few days. Juice had only called once to tell her that he got there safely. She was thankful for that, but it didn't calm her nerves that Juice could very much be getting a blow job, if not anything else, from one of the sweetbutts on the road. He could forget all about her and decide he didn't want to be with her anymore. She was just hoping that she was wrong and letting her imagination get the best of her.

Lana's words were getting to her, and it was making her more paranoid the longer they didn't talk to each other. She knew she had to be being stupid, but until she heard from him, she was just going to keep worrying about what he was doing. She had tried getting her mind off of Juice and what he could possibly be doing, but all that succeeded in doing was nearly wiping a hole into bar counter. Nora's heart skipped a beat when her phone finally rang. She glanced at the screen and almost squealed in delight when she saw Juice's name. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, what's up?" she heard him ask on the other end.

"Not much, just hanging out. Bored. You?" she told him, trying to come off as if she hadn't been panicking the past few days.

"Same," he lied.

There were sweetbutts just looking for an empty lap, but he didn't want to tell her that. He wasn't going to tell her about Jax either, he'd rather do that to her face and not when he wanted to have a nice conversation with him. Plus he'd rather have her than a sweetbutt, even if it was over the phone. "How you doing, baby? You miss me?" he asked her, smiling weakly when he heard her voice. The guys were partying all around him, and as much as he wanted to join them, he had decided to call her instead.

"Why don't you come home early and I'll show you how much I've missed you," she teased him, smiling as she laid in bed with the phone.

He chuckled, shaking his head. If only this woman knew what she was doing to him. He would like nothing more than to crawl into bed with her and make her scream his name. If she wasn't careful, he had half the mind to drive back there just to take her anywhere that was close enough before coming back. He knew he couldn't do that, but the idea was very tempting to him. "You lock up everything? I showed you how to work the alarm before I left," he reminded her, just like he did the last time he talked to her a few days ago.

He heard her sigh, telling him that she heard him ask her thing about a dozen times. The only times he checked in at night, was to ask if she made sure to set the alarm since he couldn't set it for her. "Yes, I remembered to set the alarm, just like how you told me to. I'll be perfectly safe and in one piece when you get back, Juice. I promise," she reassured him, smiling to herself as she realized that Juice was actually worried about her. That had to be a good thing, at least she hoped so.

He chuckled, though he was happy to hear that she was okay. He was going to keep her to that promise if it was the last thing he did. He wanted to come home to her, something he never thought he'd think before. Nora wasn't his old lady, both of them knew that if that was going to happen, it wasn't going to be any time soon. He wasn't ready for that kind of commitment, and she understood that. He didn't want to think about any of that right now though, he just wanted to enjoy a talk with his girl. "So what are you wearing?" he asked her, only half joking.

Nora giggled. "Pajama shorts and a tank top."

Juice imagined the way her chest looked under that tank top as he made his way back to one of the dorms. He knew she didn't wear a bra underneath and that her nipples would be visible. He shut and locked the door and sat back on the bed. "I'd love to see that right now," he said to her, grinning when he heard her laughter on the other end of the phone call.

"Did you just call me to have phone sex? Really?" she asked.

"So what if I did? I guess I kinda miss you too." he defended. "Wish I could see you right now."

Nora hesitated in her answer. This was something she had never done before, but maybe it was the paranoid part of her coming out. She wanted Juice to be reminded of what he had waiting for him at home, and she had the perfect way to do that. She just hoped she didn't back out and push him right to them instead. "Do you have your laptop?" she asked him, not a little nervous, but she wasn't going to take it back now.

"Yeah, of course." he said, confused why she would be asking. Then it hit him. "Skype. _Now_." he said before hanging up the phone.

A moment later they connected online. "Take your shirt off."

"Jeez, you don't waste time, do you?" she asked.

"Please?" he gave her his puppy dog face.

"Well how am I supposed to say no to that?" she asked.

She reached down and lifted her tank top over her head. Juice practically drooled as he watched, his eyes glued to her now bare breasts. "Fuck, Nora."

"Your turn." she said.

Juice stood and shrugged out of his cut and ripped his shirt off, then his jeans and boxers. Then he looked back at Nora expectantly. She laughed and slowly slid her shorts down. Juice wrapped a hand around his cock and began stroking himself as he watched her stand there in her just her underwear. She slowly slid those down next and laid back down on her bed.

She reached down and ran her fingers through her folds, spreading her legs in front of her laptop so he had a perfect view. She circled her clit for a moment and then slid a couple fingers into herself. Arching her back, she closed her eyes and laid her head back as she moved them in and out of herself. "Oh, god, Juice," she moaned, gasping to encourage him. "Fuck, Juice, you feel so good. Harder, please," she peeked an eye open to see him leaning back on the bed, his hand going hard on his cock as he imagined being inside of her.

Juice watched her as he stroked his cock, imagining that he was inside of her. Biting his lip, he groaned lowly, closing his eyes, leaning back against the headboard, as he imagined fucking her harder. "Fucking hell, Nora. Fuck," he groaned, really getting into it. Her moans came closer together and louder as she got closer. The sound of her coming sent him over the edge and he continued to watch her as she ran her fingers over herself a few more times.

"That good enough for you, baby?" she teased him, breathing hard as she laid up, grinning at him.

He was grinning back at her, wishing that he was really there with her. He felt better after at least seeing her. His cock clearly agreed with him on that, he realized when he noticed that he was covered in his own liquids. "Fuck yeah. Thanks, baby," he said back to her, winking at her as he reached over and used some tissues from the box on the end table to wipe himself off. It was the best he could do until he could take a shower.

"Goodnight, Juice." She said, rolling her eyes at him before disconnecting the call.

Juice grinned to himself, laying back with his arms behind his head. He had it good. Nora was just his to fuck, and watch as she fucked herself for him. Maybe there was an upside to this whole girlfriend thing? When he got back, she'd be sure to treat him extra good, show him just how much she missed him. He grinned, just thinking of how he'd take her. If he wasn't careful, he was going to have a problem on his hands. If he really wanted to, he could just call her back, but he knew that she'd be sleeping or in the shower by now.

Closing his eyes, he bit his lip picturing her in her shower, lathering herself all up with her sweet scented body wash. His hand wrapped around his cock again soon enough, the image of a wet and soapy Nora playing in his head. He could see the scene playing out in his head. Nora was beckoning him to come in with her. "Fuck," he groaned as he pictured himself climbing into the shower with her. Her lips were soft as they kissed his neck.

He imagined himself pressing her against the wall, lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around him. His dream hand ran down her frame, pausing at her hip before reaching behind and squeezing her ass. That got a moan out of her, one he loved to hear. His grip on his cock tightened as he imagined himself lowering her onto him. Fuck, she felt so damn good around him. Thrusting in and out of her, the sounds of her moans and whimpers seemed to encourage him more.

He could feel himself getting closer to reaching his climax. He imagined her nails digging into his back, her head falling back as a pleasure filled cry left her lips. Her body was arching into him as he pounded into her. "Oh, oh, fuck. That-that's it, baby. Come on, come on, just a-a little bit more. Aw, fuck, that's it," he groaned as he felt himself come, the white goo getting all over his chest. He grimaced at the sight, he would definitely be looking for that shower sooner rather than later.


	17. Crash and Burn

_Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome and make me laugh. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written by ChevyGirl 815_

_Chapter 17_

_ $%^&$%&_

When Juice had gotten back, he had used everything second of his free time to show Nora just how much he missed her. He had come home to a home made meal, his favorite he realized soon after, and her standing there in nothing but her apron. Fuck, that had been the best welcome home he had ever gotten, and he was hoping that more of them would be just like that.

Things had been looking up for them. Jax knew about them. He hadn't told anyone else yet, not even Nora. He wanted to surprise her by taking her out for once. He wanted to let her that he was serious about them now, that he could do this. When the next party came up, they two were happily hanging out in front of everyone playing pool together. They were completely oblivious to the fact that there was one person that wasn't happy about the relationship getting more serious.

Lana watched on as Juice and Nora hanging out by the pool table, shooting a round with Half Sack. It didn't take a genius to see that things were certainly getting more heated between Juice and Nora, and that honestly worried her. She knew how fast things could change, and she knew that it would crush Nora when that finally happened. Things couldn't always be good, and Nora was far from being old lady material. Lana needed to hurry up this process so Nora could go through the hurt now and not later when it would crush her. She was wondering how exactly to go about the whole thing when she felt a large warm body next to her. "Hey sugar, why don't you come keep me company?" Kozik, who was still down from Tacoma, pulled her towards the couch.

He sat down and pulled Lana down onto his lap so she was straddling him and he pulled her mouth down to his. After a few long minutes of making out and groping, Lana finally started getting into it. Juice wasn't a complete asshole, she knew he wouldn't just run off with her with Nora standing right there. She needed to wait for him to get drunk at least.

So she moved from Kozik's mouth, down his jawline, and to his neck. She massaged his cock through his jeans, feeling him harden under her palm. "Damn, darlin'," Koz said as he let his head roll back onto the back of the couch. Lana slid the hem of his shirt up a little and unzipped his jeans, pulling his cock out. She took him into her mouth and as deep down her throat as she could. "Shit, Jax, this one is good. SAMCRO's been holding out on the rest of us," she heard Koz say making Jax chuckle.

A couple hours later, Lana saw Nora head toward the bathroom and she figured it was a good a time as any. She crossed the bar and headed straight for Juice. He was sitting at the bar doing shots and chasing them with a beer. She walked up next to him and put her arm over his shoulders and leaned in taking his earlobe in between her teeth. He moaned a little and let himself lean toward her. "Hey, Juicy. How drunk are you?" she asked him as an afterthought. He was fucking trashed and she found it hilarious. He was a lot of fun when he was drunk.

"Really drunk." he looked at her with hooded lids.

"You wanna head back to your room?" she grinned at him and ran her hand down to his crotch. He grabbed her wrist suddenly and his eyes widened slightly. "What's the matter?"

"Nora," he said.

"She's not here. You got a thing for her?" Lana figured a little digging wouldn't hurt. Maybe find out where Juice stood on all of it.

"She's cute,"

"Yeah, she is. You hittin that?" Lana asked, already knowing the answer.

"Fuck yeah,"

"You gonna put a crow on her?"

"What?" Juice looked at her like she was insane.

Lana just nodded her head slightly. She knew that she was right, and this was one of the times she really wished that she hadn't been. "That's what I thought. C'mon," she said, pulling him up and back to the dorms. She led him back to his room and left the door cracked just barely. She knew Nora would come looking for him.

She easily pushed Juice down on the bed and slipped his cut off. Then she pulled his shirt up over his head and climbed onto his lap, kissing him. He put his hands on her hips and she pulled her shirt up next. She stood and slipped out of her jeans quickly and then pulled his jeans off and resumed her position on his lap.

She could feel his erection under her and didn't want to waste too much time with the foreplay. She knew this was a shitty thing to do, and she felt bad for it, and she knew Nora would hate her after this, but for some reason, she felt the need to look out for the girl. She'd had her heart broken plenty of times and she wish there'd been someone to look out for her even one of those times.

Sliding right onto Juice's cock, she pushed him all the way down onto the bed so he was flat on his back before she started riding him. As she bounced up and down on him, she moaned out loudly. "Oh god. Fuck me harder, Juice." she cried out.

"Nora," she heard him groan, closing his eyes, letting his head fall back.

She didn't let the name mix up affect her, he could pretend she was anyone he wanted to, as long as her plan worked. She listened carefully and a few minutes in, she heard the creak of Juice's door. She turned her head and saw Nora standing in the doorway looking shocked and angry. She slowed her hips and Juice looked over, confusing crossing his face before he realized what was really happening. "Shit!" he pushed Lana off of him and grabbed his jeans off the floor as Nora turned and disappeared down the hall.

Lana quickly grabbed Juice's shirt off the floor and threw it on as she went down the hall after Nora. She grabbed the other girl by the arm as they neared the end of the hall.

"Nora-"

"What?!" Nora turned to her with a wild look and tears forming in her eyes.

"Stay away from Juice. He's a Son. They rarely settle down with any one woman. You need to learn that sooner rather than later if you're gonna spend time around here."

"_Whore_." Nora voice cracked on the insult.

Lana nodded. "That's my point. There's always gonna be whores around for him to get his dick wet."

Lana's head snapped to the side as Nora's hand made contact with her face.

As Nora pushed through the crowd of bikers, she was trying so hard not to cry. Juice had promised her, gave her _his word_, that he wouldn't sleep with anyone else. It was so double standard right now! How could he get so upset when she had a date with another guy, and then go and screw one of the whores when she was still just in the next room? Why was it alright for him to do what he wanted, but she had to be a-a _fucking nun _when it came to other guys? She didn't understand it, and she wasn't sure she wanted to.

Lana had been her friend, she knew about her crush on Juice. She had to have known. Hell, she knew about the entire relationship, even if she never officially confirmed it. The two of them had always gotten along since she first started working at the clubhouse. Nora didn't like a lot of the girls, but Lana wasn't like them. She was actually nice, she wasn't worn out like most of the girls were, and she showed her the ropes. Lana had been nice enough to tell her which guys to smile at, be nice to, and which to stay clear of. Juice had been the one she pointed out, saying he would probably be her best friend.

She had been the one to tell her how sweet Juice was, how nice he was compared to the other guys. And she had been right, Juice was all those things and more. She had been learning that the past few weeks with him. They'd been sleeping together, and sometimes just sleeping together. No sex. They'd have dinner together, hang out on the couch. He had a bag of clothes in her closet! She knew that didn't mean he'd want her as an old lady, she hadn't been looking for that out of it, but she was at least expecting for him to respect her enough not to screw someone else when she was around.

She had thought things were finally looking good for them. That they were actually serious now instead of just fuck buddies. They were in a relationship, and Juice knew that that meant he couldn't just sleep around. She knew that he wasn't perfect, she knew there was going to a blow job or two on the run, but this was _here_, where she _lived_. Everything that they had worked through was now completely ruined and thrown out the window.

The fact that it was Lana, made it hurt worse.

Nora was just about to get to the door when her wrist was grabbed. She was swung around to face Juice. It didn't take long for her to notice that he had no shirt on and his pants were still completely open. He had been in a rush to get to her before she left. He had been planning to have Nora take him back to her place, for them to fool around a little, before going to sleep in her bed. He liked her bed, it smelt like her. "Nora, please, just listen to me," he pleaded with her, hoping that she'd give him a chance to explain what she had walked into.

Lana had come up to him when he was wasted, he had tried to tell her to back off tonight, Nora had been there. Sure, he had still fooled around with her and some of the other girls when Nora wasn't here working, he was sure Nora even knew that, but she had been here tonight. He had even been laying off the sweetbutts around the clubhouse since the last run. The plan had been to go home with her tonight. But Lana brought up the crow and he had been done for right there and then. He wasn't _that _serious with Nora, not yet. He wasn't sure he wanted to be that serious with her. He hadn't been counting it out like he had been before though, but for right now, it was just fucking, really good fucking.

Only, it wasn't only that.

He was staying at her place. He was having dinner with her and hanging out with her on her couch. They took showers together, and they slept together in her bed, and sometimes they just slept. He turned into a possessive jerk when she went on a date with someone else. He did the same thing at another party a couple of months ago when Half Sack had kissed her. He was in a fucking _relationship _with her, he had realized too late. If she had been just a fuck, he probably would have either let her leave and go back to Lana, or maybe even pull her into join. A threesome with Lana and Nora, now that would be fucking awesome.

"No, I'm not going to listen to you, Juice. I'm going home. _Don't_ follow me," Nora snapped at him, snapping him out of his little fantasy.

Looking at her, he could see the hurt in her eyes. He had hurt her. She walked in on him with Lana, and it had hurt her. Granted, he had thought it was it her for a brief moment, he knew that it wasn't a good enough excuse. He knew it wasn't fair to her. He had given her hell for going on that date, and here he was, letting her walk in on him fucking someone else. He didn't know why he should care, but seeing the disappointment and hurt in her eyes, it was really killing him. When he didn't say anything to stop her, she just shook her head and walked out of the clubhouse, leaving him to just stand there like an idiot and watch her walk away from him.

"Just let her walk away, Juice. It's better for her leaving now than later," a voice said out from behind him.

Looking back, he saw Lana standing there, giving him that look that told him that she was right and that he should have listened to her. Was he suppose to, what, thank her for screwing up his chances with Nora? She had been good for him. He could go to a place he could consider home, relax, have a home cooked meal, and a bed to sleep in with someone who liked him to sleep with. It was nice. Nora might not know everything, and he wasn't going to likely fill her in on what she didn't know, but it had been nice to be able to just get lost in her for a while when he fucked her. He could just focus on how amazing it felt to be inside of her, on how he didn't want to pull out and just stay inside of her.

His dick twitched at the thought of being inside of Nora. Even his lower brain wanted Nora. He had never gotten even a semi when just thinking about a girl who wasn't right in front of him, that time in his room on the run being excluded. It just didn't happen, but it was now. Looking at Lana, he couldn't tell her any of that. He just growled in frustration, not knowing what to do, and pushed past her. A part of him, maybe the still drunk part, wanted to go after Nora, tell her that he was sorry and go to bed with her, but another part, his pride maybe, thought if she wanted to she could come back to him.

With any luck, he'd wake up in the morning and Nora would be at his side, kissing him with those lips of hers. Touching him, letting her nails graze him as they wandered lower under the sheets. This would all be just a really bad dream, and he'd wake to find out that none of it actually happened. Only, as he found his room and laid back in his bed, he knew that the only way Nora would be in his bed with him, would be if it was a dream. And he knew for a fact that dream Nora was nowhere as good as real Nora. He'd just have to figure it out after his hang over in the morning. He had already done enough damage tonight.


	18. Wanting What You Can't Have

_Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome. And don't worry, Nora would let it be so easy for Juice this time. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written with Chevygirl815_

_Chapter 18_

_ $#%^$^&$_

Lana lifted her hips as Juice spread her folds and slid his tongue into her. She grazed her nails over his mohawk and let out a soft moan while twisting her other hand in the sheets. Nora lingered in the back of Juice's mind as he went down on Lana. He didn't want to lose Nora, that was the last thing he wanted. He had to think of how he could get her back, get her to forgive him. But he was drunk right now, and it hurt his head to think about it. He just needed to get off and pass out.

Suddenly the door flew open and Juice lifted his head. Nora walked towards the bed and pulled her shirt over her head and quickly stripped off the rest of her clothes. Juice sat there, practically drooling for a moment before Nora spoke, "If you're gonna fuck another girl, so am I," she turned toward Lana as Juice sat there dumbstruck and put her hand on the back of the other girl's head, pulling her in for a kiss.

Lana returned the kiss with just as much enthusiasm. She'd never had a threesome with another girl. Two guys sure, hell, just the other night Koz and Happy had teamed up on her and she loved it, but this was new. Juice watched as Lana and Nora made out. He wasn't sure how to react to watching this. Was it some kind of trick or test? It was too good to be true. "Are you serious?" he asked her hesitantly, almost certain he would come right then and there.

Nora didn't say anything, she just turned her head and raised an eyebrow at him before turning back to Lana and pushing her down on the bed. Juice thought what the hell and continued to watch the two girls, finally letting his hand wrap around his cock. Lana rolled Nora onto her back and began kissing down her neck to her chest. She massaged the other girl's breasts with her hands and took one nipple in her mouth. She lightly grazed the peak with her teeth and then sucked it back in as she allowed one hand to glide down Nora's stomach and dip into her wetness.

After a few moments of working the other girl with her fingers, she reached over and placed her hand behind Juice's head, directing him to Nora's tits. He didn't waste time and began licking and sucking the peaks while Lana moved south. When Nora began rocking her hips, Juice couldn't help but lift his head and watch Lana go down on her. She pumped two fingers in and out of Nora while she sucked her clit into her mouth. After a moment, she looked up to see Juice's eyes glued to her. She grinned and pulled Nora up by her arms.

Then she moved over to Juice and pushed him down so he was laying on his back. Lana wrapped her hand around Juice's erection and stroked the shaft for a minute. Nora put her hand over Lana's after a minute and bent her head down to take him into her mouth. Lana let go and moved up to press her lips to Juice's. While Lana kissed him, Nora moved one leg over him so she was straddling his hips. He put his hands on Nora's hips and directed her over his cock and then pulled her down onto him and began thrusting in and out of her while Lana continued to kiss her way down his neck.

Juice knew he was going to come soon. He wanted to get both girls off before he did, so he reached up with one hand and pulled Lana's leg to the other side of his head so she was straddling him and pulled her down onto his mouth. He continued to pound in and out of Nora while his thrust his tongue in and out of Lana and used his fingers to work her clit. How he had lasted this long with the two of them, he had no idea. It was the hottest thing he'd ever done.

The two girls faced each other while Lana rode Juice's face and Nora rode his cock. When Lana opened her eyes, she saw Nora watching her which turned her on more. She reached down to massage the other girl's clit and simultaneously pulled her closer for another kiss. Lana was the first to come. She rotated her hips in a tight circle to cause as much friction as possible until her orgasm subsided, then she lifted her hips off Juice's face and began fingering her own pussy, while still massaging Nora's.

Seeing her come and the way she had used Juice's mouth to get off, Nora followed her lead a moment later, continuing to move up and down on Juice's cock even after her contracting muscles had relaxed. He felt so good and he needed to come too. When Juice felt Nora's pussy grip him tighter, he lost any ability to hold back his orgasm any longer and came only seconds after her. He grabbed her hips again and pulled her down onto him as hard as he could, holding her there as he came inside of her.

Lana's hand still working her clit sent her over the edge again and if Juice was capable of multiple orgasms, he knew he would've come again as well with the combination of seeing Lana massage Nora's clit with one hand and her own with the other and feeling Nora's pussy contracting around his cock. "Juice!" Tig's voice sounded very far away. "Juice!" The next shout sounded louder and was followed by a loud pounding. Juice's eyes flew open and he realized it had all been a dream. He felt a huge wave of disappointment, along with a raging hard on. He was so hard it was painful. He was surprised he hadn't blown his load in his sleep.

"Yeah," he answered Tig groggily.

He groaned as he laid up. His head was killing him, and now he had fucking blue balls from dreaming of Nora and Lana. It wasn't Lana that he wanted to be inside of, not even in his dreams, it was still Nora. As he got up to go take a cold shower, he knew all he wanted to do was go over there and apologize, beg for her to forgive him and let him in. He wanted to remind her that she cared about him, that she loved being with him as much, if not more so, than he wanted to be with her.

A part of him, the part he wanted to be quiet right not, knew that sleeping with her wouldn't fix anything between them. His dick was what got him in trouble in the first place. He had been doing so well, staying away from all the free pussy. He was even being good on the road. None of them appealed to him, not even Lana. He just wanted to go home to Nora and fall asleep in their bed with her. _Her_ bed. It was her home, not his. He needed to remember that. Nothing in that house was his, and he had a feeling that she wasn't his anymore either.

He didn't want to accept that though. Nora was his girl, they were finally on the right track, he couldn't lose her now when they were doing so well. What could he do for her to make it better though? He had a sinking feeling that apologizing wasn't going to cut it. Nora had walked in on him with someone else. Sure she knew that he still looked around for company when she wasn't around, but lately he had only been going home to her for it. Of course, after seeing him with Lana, he doubted she would believe that now.

Juice knew he'd have to do some serious sucking up to do if he wanted to get her back. He knew that, he just didn't know how to do that. He was so use to girls throwing themselves at him because of who he was, he forgot how to chase after one of them. He wasn't the kind of guy to get chocolates and flowers, he wasn't even sure if she liked those kinds of things. He wasn't going to get on his knees and beg her either. So what the hell was he supposed to do to get her back? Because he couldn't just let her go, he knew that he couldn't.

First things first, he needed to get rid of his hard on before he did anything else.

%&&*&%^&

Juice had held off a few days, giving Nora a few days to calm down. When he pulled up to his place, he was surprised to see that everything he had ever kept at her place was now on the front lawn. His comics, game system, clothes, everything. Nora had just left them there, not bothering to care if something happened to any of it. The crazy little bitch had thrown all his stuff out the lawn.

His anger got the best of him as he stormed up to the front door, pounding his fist against the wood. He knew she was home, if her car being there was any clue to that. She'd have to come out some time, or else he was going in. He had a key, it was on his key ring in his pocket. He just thought this would go over better if he didn't barge into her house. The longer he stood out here with his stuff, the more he wanted to just go inside and have it out with her. He was starting to think she was safer inside away from him though.

When she finally opened the door, he was ready to throttle her. That was, until he actually saw her. Her eyes were all red and puffy from crying so much, and she looked just wrecked standing there in one of his old Samcro shirts. Clearly, she had kept some of his things for her own. "I put your stuff on the lawn so I wouldn't have to talk to you," she told him, motioning to his things before him. She looked so tired, so . . . hurt. He hadn't meant to hurt her, that was the last thing he had wanted to do.

He had been so wasted last night, it never occurred to him that Lana could have been lying when she said Nora had left. Even then it was a blur. He wanted to say it was Nora he had been fucking, but deep down he knew it was Lana. His head might be all mixed up, but he knew enough to know that he was screwed when it came to Nora, and not in a good way. "Just let me come in and we'll talk about this, Nora. It-it wasn't what it looked like last night, I swear," he tried to tell her, though he knew both of them knew that was a load of shit.

From the look on Nora's face, she knew as much too. She had been there, she had seen what was going on and there was no mistaking what she had seen. Juice had screwed up worse than before, and he knew it wasn't going to be as easy as just getting her back into bed. His dick was the problem, and he knew he would need to really work hard this time if he wanted her back in his life. And, he realized, that he did. As much as he hated the idea of being serious, they had somehow gotten to be just that and he wasn't willing on just giving up on her.

Nora wasn't stupid, she knew what she saw too. There was nothing Juice could say to spin this in his favor. If he tried, it was only going to upset her more. If he really thought she'd be stupid enough to fall for that 'it wasn't what it looked like' line, than she knew she made the right decision in leaving him. "So you weren't fucking Lana while I went to the bathroom? I might not be as experienced as you, but I think I know when your dick is inside of her, it's called sex. Now get your crap, and get off my property!" she snapped at him, shoving him back a step.

He looked almost surprised that a little thing like her could push that hard. The anger inside of her eyes, all he wanted to do want take her inside and fuck her against the wall. He knew that wasn't an option, and if things didn't go his way, it never would happen again. He didn't know what he could say to her to make her see that he was sorry, that it was an accident and it never should have happened. He was wasted and before he knew what was going on, she was on top of him riding him.

"Nora, please, can't we . . ." he started to say before she shoved him again.

"No! No, we can't do anything, Juice. We-we're done! Over! Finished!" she screamed, giving him another shove so he was completely off her front porch.

He didn't even try to fight her, because he knew she was right. There were over, and they would stay over until he figured out how to change her mind. He had never done this before, he didn't know how to apologize to her. After being in the club for so long, he was use to girls throwing themselves at him, he forgot how to treat an actual girlfriend. "Nora," he tried to plead with her, but she wasn't hearing it. He had already said enough, it was her turn to talk.

"Don't! Don't even try to talk your way out of this, Juice!" she snapped at him, cutting him off for a second time.

She wasn't in the right place where she could even try to listen to him. She was too upset, hurt, by him to even attempt to listen to whatever excuse he came up with. All Nora could think about, was that Juice must be relieved that he no longer had to hide his dirty little secret from his friends. "At-at least one good thing comes out of this for you, Juice. You don't have to hide me from the guys. You-you don't have to lie about where you go at night and we-we don't have to sneak away and hide from them. You-you can be with anyone you want to now," she was trying so hard not to cry, he didn't deserve to be what she wasted her tears on.

He shook his head, wanting to tell her that she was wrong. Nora was the only girl he wanted to be inside of. She was the only girl he wanted to take out on dates to Fun Town and win a prize for. She was the only one he wanted to sleep in bed with, take a shower with, hell, even eat with. He didn't know how to tell her all of that though. He could hack into a system in seconds, he could fix a computer in minutes, but when it came to opening his mouth? He couldn't get out a fucking word.

Nora watched as he opened and closed his mouth, trying to figure out what to say. No words were coming out though, and she wasn't going to wait for them to finally come. She was not going to wait this time. "It's over, Juice. Don't . . . don't come here anymore. Don't talk to me at the clubhouse, and don't . . . just don't. Goodbye," she told him, wiping her eyes before she shut the door before he could even get out a sound. She wanted Juice to say something, at least try to stop her, but she was disappointed when she heard his bike start and drive away. Leaning back against the door, the sob finally came out as she broke down, sliding to the floor as she curled up into a ball.

#$%$^$%

Juice was drunk. So drunk his mind was starting to make him think back on things that were heart breakingly painful to remember but so good as the same time. The bottle of tequila that was sitting on the bar in front of him was just another reminder at what exactly he'd lost. He had gone back to the clubhouse, going straight to the bar. No one said a word to him, they could all see he was in a bad mood. They'd wait to question him later after he had a chance to calm down. He was tossing back his shots like they were water though. He would no doubt be on the floor within an hour, but he knew the guys had his back.

He just hoped they didn't leave him stranded by the police station in a diaper again. He swirled his drink in the glass as he remembered that day. It was one of the times he and Nora actually interacted. She had been on her way home and saw him walking. She picked him up and brought him back to the clubhouse. She had even went as far as cleaning up the little scars he still had on his chest from the staples they had put in him. That wasn't the time he knew he wanted her though. That had been during a club party she had been able to attend.

Tequila was what had started it all. It'd given him the little bit of a push of bravery that he needed. Or stupidity depending on how you wanted to look at it. He lifted it up and took a long sip, letting it burn his throat in the most delicious way. More tequila meant the more he could remember. He hadn't even drank this much when he'd first noticed Nora and sent his world spinning out of control.

She'd been serving drinks behind the bar all night long during a party for one of the visiting charters. He could still remember the way her teeny tiny belly shirt was damp in the middle of her back from going nonstop. But it was the front that had gotten him going. It was cut so low he could almost see her nipples. The ripped up jeans she was wearing didn't help hide much from his drunken imagination either. The rips were all the way up her thighs, so high that he was pretty sure he could hook thumbs in and see if she was wearing panties or going commando.

Juice swigged on his drink, remembering how his eyes had followed every move she made while doing a little hop to the beat of the music, passing drinks across the scratched up wood to the guys. It wasn't until the song changed that she really got into it and his mind was blown. As soon as the beat changed, she was climbing on top of counter with a huge grin that made her eyes shine bright in the dimness of the clubhouse.

Those hips started to move in little dips, then swiveling as she started to shake her ass. His eyes were glued to the perfect roundness that those ripped up jeans were hiding. Her back moved in just the right motion with the curve of her back dipping around doing a dance a million times sexier than the ones the crow eaters were doing on the stripper pole, and they were naked. Nora didn't need to strip down to have that amount of sexiness that commanded your attention. He watched her lift her long blonde hair from her shoulders, laughing as she danced and knew he needed to quit drinking while he was ahead. One more drink and he might regret his next move, especially if she dipped down like that again and her boobs shook.

Juice's eyed were glued while his mind flew a million different ways. She was legal now, there was nothing wrong with looking. Or touching. The guys wouldn't even be able to give him shit if he lost his willpower and jumped up and made a move. She was young, hot, and to his knowledge single so nah, there was nothing wrong with it. He watched her pull the tiny shirt away to fan herself some giving him the millisecond glimpse of a red bra underneath it. Girls that wore red bras were animals in bed. He might not even have to teach her anything if he was right in thinking that from the way she moved; she was no virgin. If she was though . . . he didn't mind the teaching. That was the fun part.

He could remember how hard Chibs hand clamped down on his shoulder, bolting him straight out of his little fantasy land. He choked on his drink, coughing slightly as Chibs gave him a hard look to go along with his warning "That lass is so out of your league, Juicy Boy. You'd have a better chance with the damn broom in the corner than her," he told him, giving him a look to listen to him. Being told he couldn't have something that was dangling right in front of him only made him want it more and it settled his mind. He'd get Nora in his bed. It might take weeks, months, or a year even, but he would have her. He knew it.

Juice had gotten her too. He had her over a dozen times, and he still wasn't tired of having her in his bed. Since that moment though, he had started getting to know her. They had gotten to a point where they were actually friends, and there were even moments where he would be brave enough to make a move on her. The thing he hadn't counted on, was developing actual feelings for Nora.

Dare he say it, but he knew he had fallen for the blond bartender, and now he had lost her because he was an idiot. He hadn't told her that he and Jax had finally talked, that things were good and they didn't need to hide anymore. He should have taken her home before Lana came up to him and asked him about the crow. That had thrown him off. He never thought about settling down, slapping a crow on some girl.

Only, Nora wasn't just some girl. She was his, and if he was gonna settle down with anyone, it was going to be her. He just wished that he had figured that out before he screwed it all up to hell. He had been so against it, and now he felt like a complete idiot now that he lost her. There was no way she was going to forgive him now. They were already on thin ice as it was, and he knew it wouldn't be as easy to get her to forgive him this time as it was last time. One thing he did know though, was that he couldn't give up. She had to talk to him as some point.

Didn't she?


	19. Wake Up Call

_Thanks for the reviews! I love reading them! I forgot to credit KupKake in the last chapter, she was lot of help. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written by ChevyGirl815_

_Chapter 19_

_#$%^$&^$&^_

A couple of days had passed since he last tried to talk to Nora. Every time she came into work, she'd completely ignore him or flat out glared at him the entire time. He had really screwed up this time and he didn't know what to do. Today there was an opening though, and it was up to him to actually take it. She was working at the bar, he wasn't busy, and there was no one actually paying attention around to bother them. So he took the chance and went over to the bar, taking the empty stool across from her.

She was wearing one of her belly shirts, the small pale stomach of hers showing for all here to see. Taking a quick peek over the bar, he saw that she was wearing normal jeans with rips all the way up to her thighs. His mouth watered at just the sight of her. He missed her so much, and the part that scared him was that it wasn't just because of the sex. The sex was amazing, don't get him wrong, but that wasn't the only reason he missed her. "You know, you can't hate me forever, Nora. You've got to forgive me at some point," he told her, trying to get her to see that she could pout all she wanted, but he knew she couldn't hold out much longer.

He was just about ready to just grab her, put her over his shoulder, and carry her to his room and have his way with her. Make her see that they should be together. For some weird reason though, he respected her too much to do that to her. "We'll see about that," she said over her shoulder as she grabbed a bottle from the top shelf. She just wanted to get him his drink and be on her way far, _far_, away from him.

Juice, being Juice, did something he knew was a stupid move. She was standing right across from him, mere inches from him now with just the bar counter in between them, while she was pouring him his drink. He reached over and grabbed a hold of her hand, wanting to keep her right there so they could talk without her leaving. "Nora, please, just talk to me. I miss you, I-I want you back," he told her, squeezing her hand as he looked over at her. He was begging her, pleading with her to just talk to him, hear him out.

He knew that it had been not more than over a week since they broke up, but he didn't want to give up on them. He would wait weeks if he had to. He wanted her back in his life, he wanted to go home. Sleeping here again, it was miserable. He missed her bed, missed being able to hold her at night. The look in her eyes now, he could see that she missed it all too, but she was hurt by what he did. He had hurt her so badly, he knew that, but he wanted to make it all up to her. Prove to her that he could fix everything. "Juice, please, I can't," she told him, avoiding his eyes as she tried to pull her hand away.

Nora couldn't go there with him, not again. She had gone against her better judgment once already with him, she didn't listen to Lana, and she got her heart smashed. She wasn't up for that to happen again. Jax had been right before, she didn't give out second chances easily, and Juice was learning that the hard way. He wasn't going to just accept it and move on though, he had tried when they first broke up, but he had realized that he couldn't. "Nora, just talk to me about this. We can get passed this. You just have to listen to what I have to say," he tried to reason with it, but all it got was a drink thrown in his face.

"Screw you," she hissed.

He tried to pull her back, opened his mouth to say something, anything, but all that got him was a shove hard enough to knock him off his seat. "I _have_ to listen to _you_? I don't _have _to do anything you want me to do, Juice. I'm done being your little play thing. You had your fun, you and Lana had your laughs behind my back, it's over. Don't talk to me," she snarled as she tore her hand away from him. "And don't touch me again," she snapped before turning to go back to what she was doing, making it clear that their talk was over.

He had never done this before, begging for a girl to come back to him. Even before he was in the club, he didn't do girlfriends. Or rather, girlfriends didn't do him. He wasn't very popular, and that didn't completely change when he got here. Sure, he got laid, but it was only after Happy or Jax turned them down first. Nora had picked him first though. She didn't have any interest in Jax or any of the other guys, it had always been him. Maybe that was why he was fighting so hard to get her back? He knew deep down someone like her wouldn't come around twice.

She was it for him, and he was it for her.

He just needed her to believe him. Wiping his face off, he knew that it wasn't going to be right here and now.

Lana watched as Juice turned away from the bar, almost regretting her interference in the entire situation. It was her fault that things were all fucked up between the two and she knew that, but she also knew it was better that it had happened sooner rather than later before Nora was in too deep. She knew better than anyone, she thought briefly when Juice made eye contact with her. The glare he shot her was unsettling. He wasn't the type to glare and it made her feel even worse knowing he was that pissed at her.

She averted her eyes, only to see Happy leaning against the pool table with one of the other girls tucked under his arm. She wondered why the fuck she continued to torment herself by continuing to hang around this place. Because she was in too deep with Happy already. She had been dumb enough at one point to believe she loved him, and even more naive to believe he'd be interested in anything more than sex with her. She'd seen Nora falling into the same shit with Juice and couldn't help but feel the need to put an end to it before the poor girl had found herself going down the same road she had: nothing but a croweater, knowing he would never want her as his old lady, but the occasional fuck with him was better than nothing.

Lana turned away from the sight in front of her and headed for the door. "Lana!" she stopped and took a deep breath, hesitating to turn back around at the sound of Happy's voice. Damn him for having that kind of control over her and damn herself for letting him.

She thought for a moment, telling herself she'd be so much better off if she didn't give in to him for once. She resisted him and continued on her way out the door. Jumping up on the picnic table outside, she lit a joint and took a hit from it, needing to relax.

She relished the few moments of silence, but then the door opened and she resisted the urge to turn around, hating the little flip her stomach did at the possibility it could be him and hoping it wasn't.

"Ignoring me?" He growled in her ear from behind, his hands wrapping around her upper arms.

She took another drag from the joint she held in her hand, giving her a moment to think of a response. She didn't want him to know he still affected her so much. At least she didn't want to admit it. "No. Just not feeling that great right now."

"Because you fucked Juice and fucked up what he had going with the little bitch behind the bar so now they're both pissed at you?"

Lana turned and glared at him. He was such an asshole. Why did she always fall for the assholes?

"Why'd you do it? I thought she was your friend," Happy wondered out of curiosity.

He never did understand the games women played. Never had a desire to understand that shit. All he was concerned with was getting off, and Lana was pretty damn good at making sure that always happened. He was however, genuinely curious as to what had prompted her uncharacteristic intervention in this shit.

Lana stared at him for a moment before speaking. "Why do you think?" She asked quietly, knowing he would understand. He knew how she had felt about him, how things had ended with them, and although she'd given up any kind of hope she may have had, why she continued to hang around.

He watched as she hopped down from the table and the way her hips swayed as she walked away from him, his mouth nearly watering at the thoughts it provoked. "Ain't ever gonna happen, little girl," he shouted after her.

Lana turned and looked at him one more time. "You think I haven't figured that out by now?" she asked, shaking her head before turning away again.

Happy knew it was selfish to keep going back to her the way he had been for years, but he'd told the bitch from the very beginning that he wasn't the settling down type. She'd known from the start that all he wanted from her was a good fuck and that he'd never take an old lady. She'd been young and too damn hopeful for her own good though, thinking she could be the one that changed that and when she'd finally come to her senses and realized he would never change for her or anyone else, she kept coming back.

It wasn't his fault the bitch was a fucking masochist. He knew it still bothered her seeing him with the other girls on occasion and if he was perfectly honest with himself, it kind of bothered him seeing her with the other guys, but he'd never admit it. She was just another sweetbutt with no claim to him and he had no claim to her, no matter how much he might favor her over the others. Any member had just as much right to her as he did.

Lana reentered the clubhouse and saw Juice now sitting at one of the tables by himself. Nora had disappeared, probably having gone home for the day. She must have just missed her leaving, and Lana was a little relieved about that. She knew she'd need to talk to her eventually, but she could only handle one apology at a time. Walking over to him, she stopped right beside him, clearing her throat to get his attention. "I'm sorry," she told him, not waiting for him to look up because she knew that he wouldn't.

Juice slowly looked up at her, fire in his eyes. She didn't know what else to say and he was making her really uncomfortable so she was just about to walk away when he shot up from his chair, the bottles on the table rattling together, and his sudden movement startling her. "You think I give a fuck if you're sorry?"

He took a few steps towards her, causing her to back up. "You don't have the first clue what you did."

"Juice, she's a kid. Too innocent with too much ahead of her to be strung along by a biker who's never-"

Once Juice realized where she was going with this, he lost it. He let his emotions take over and grabbed Lana by the arms painfully, bringing her closer. "How the fuck do you know what my intentions are?" He growled before pushing her away from him harder then he meant to.

Lana's back slammed into the bar. She caught the edge of the counter to stop herself from falling. Juice advanced on her and put one hand on the counter on either side of her. He leaned down so he was only inches from her face.

"You come near me or Nora again and I won't be the sweet nerdy guy anymore. I'll be the guy that kicked your ass." He held eye contact with her for a moment and she nodded quickly. He turned away then and headed back to his room.

Lana stayed where she was, partially bent backward over the counter, for a moment. Once Juice was out of sight, she breathed a sigh of relief and stood. She noticed the few people that were in the bar were watching her, Happy included.

It had bothered Happy a little watching Juice throw Lana into the bar, but she wasn't his girl so he had no right to say anything and if he was honest, it kind of served her right for getting in the middle of whatever Juice had going with the bartender.

Seeing Lana standing there now, still shaken up, he just wanted to pull her into his lap and wrap his arms around her. "Get outta here," he said out suddenly, nudging the blonde next to him. "Lana." He called her over. She walked over somewhat hesitantly and he pulled her down on his knee.

He grabbed her thigh, gently instead of painfully like he normally would. "You should know by now that that's what happens when you stick your nose where it don't belong," he said, his eyes roaming further south as he hooked a finger in the top of her shirt and pulled it down.


	20. Revenge Isn't So Sweet

_Thanks for all the reviews! Happy and Lana will be appearing more in the up coming chapters, so I hope you'll like that. And this chapter done show more of Nora's POV in it, so I hope you all like that too lol. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written with Chevygirl815_

_Chapter 20_

_ $%#%^$&^_

Juice's eyes never left Nora all night. If she moved, he noticed it. She had been ignoring him since she walked in on him and Lana, excluding the time she tossed that glass full of beer on him. He had even tried giving her flowers, as lame as that was, he tried talking to her while she was working, while she was getting ready to leave, he'd even make any excuse to be the one to walk her home at night. She never talked to him, she barely even looked at him, and he hated it. He hated not being able to see her smile, hear her laugh, see her look at him like she use to.

He knew the most important thing should have been the fact that he missed fucking her. He missed being the one on top of her, pushing into her as fast and as hard as he possibly could. She felt amazing to be inside of, and sometimes it was hard for him to pull out. He remembered times when he'd just fall asleep after fucking her and not even bother to pull out of her. Not that he minded, he felt right at home. Only, now he was back here at the clubhouse and she was at her place.

That shouldn't bother him as much as it did. He had gotten use to falling asleep with her in his arms, the scent of her shampoo invading his senses. He got use to the little things, like how she ate her pizza, or how she'd use the fact that he loved her breasts to beat him in video-games. He loved how she hummed when she cooked dinner, and how when she was cold at night, she'd snuggle into him for warmth. Juice actually missed her sleeping in his arms. He missed having that little body that fit perfectly against his. He missed being able to hold her and keep her safe in his arms, as cheesy as that sounded.

Clearing his throat, he looked around the room. Lana was in Happy's lap, nuzzling his neck as she whispered something to him and ran her hand down his chest seductively. Juice had been so cold to Lana lately, and with good reasons. She had no right to put herself in between him and Nora like she had, it wasn't any of her damn fucking business, and now Nora wouldn't even look at him because of her. He had been being a prick to her, he knew that, and a part of him just didn't care. She deserved it for screwing things up for him.

He knew he was being bitter, it had happened weeks ago, but as long as Nora didn't talk to him, he couldn't forgive her for butting in. She had it out for them since the beginning, and he couldn't understand why. Juice knew it couldn't be because she had feelings for him, they all knew if she had a thing for one of them, it was the whose lap she was currently sitting on. He had to wonder if it was because she had been fucking Happy for years, but he still refused to even think of her as more than a fuck, whereas Juice was basically living with Nora.

Over at the bar, Nora was trying so hard not to look at Juice. He had been watching her all night, and it was starting to get hard to ignore him. After all this time, he was finally starting to break through her walls, and she hated it. She wanted to get over him, but it was hard when he was everywhere she was. He took every chance he could get to try to talk to her, he even showed up at her house with flowers. She had taken the flowers and shut the door in his face. He even went as far as following her when she tried to go on dates, all ending miserably because they weren't him. Glancing over, she saw him looking across the room. Following his eyes, she saw that he was looking at Happy and Lana. A surge of jealousy went through her at the image of Lana riding Juice entered her head again.

Looking between Lana and Juice, she hesitated for a moment before dropping her rag and going around the bar. Enough was enough, she was going to show Lana how it felt to have the guy you cared about leaving with another girl. She made quick work to fix her shirt, tugging it down to show more cleavage, before strutting over to Happy and Lana. Leaning down, her eyes stayed on Lana as she whispered in his ear. Whatever she had whispered to him, he seemed to be all for it. As he got up, he nearly knocked Lana over. Grabbing hold of Nora's hand, he started tugging her forward toward the back. Nora looked back at Lana, giving her a smug smirk to mask how she was really feeling. "Always another whore, right?" she shot back to her, using her own words against her.

It didn't take a genius to see that Lana had feelings for Happy. She might be a 'favorite' with all the guys, but Happy was the one she looked at like he was some prize. Nora knew what she was doing was dangerous. Happy wasn't going to gentle, not that Juice had always been, but she had a feeling that Happy would be a lot different than Juice. Fear sparked in her eyes, knowing that she had just gotten herself into some trouble. Looking across the room, she saw Juice on the edge of his seat, his eyes on her as his whole body was tense. A part of her wished that he would say something, but from the sight of him looking like he was in shock, she knew that he wouldn't.

Tig had pulled Lana into his lap a few minutes after Happy had all but told her to fuck off. She played her part, kept him entertained, but her mind was somewhere else. She hated that Happy would just drop her at the hint of getting something better. She might get passed around, but she was mostly Happy's girl. It hurt that he would just drop her at the promise of something younger and tighter. Not long after, Lana saw Nora come out from the hallway that led to the dorms. The younger girl was visibly upset, almost looked scared.

A part of Lana wanted to laugh, she was still bothered by the fact that Nora had pulled Happy away from her the way she had. She knew that she deserved it for what she did to her and Juice, but Lana liked Happy, a lot. Nora hadn't had the first clue on what she was asking for when she'd pulled him away. She was young and inexperienced, and Happy was not gentle, nor did he care about the fact that Nora couldn't handle him. Lana watched the girl go behind the bar and grab her stuff. "What's wrong?" Juice asked concerned as he approached the bar.

"Nothing," Nora answered, clearly shaken.

She came out from behind the bar just as Happy walked out from the dorms, pulling his shirt on the rest of the way. Nora didn't notice him and almost ran right into him. When she saw him, she backed away slightly. "What's a matter, little girl?" he asked her gruffly. "Too much for you to handle?"

Lana couldn't hide the smirk that teased the corner of her mouth. Nora stubbornly raised her chin. "Maybe. Guess I'm not as skilled as some of the _whores_ around here," she said bravely as she shot Lana a glare. Even if it was weeks ago, the act of betrayal still hurt. Lana had been her friend, granted she never liked the pairing of her and Juice, but the fact that she had gone as far as to sleep with him to get her point across was what hurt her the most.

Lana climbed off of Tig, fed up with Nora firing off the same insult every time. Sure she was a croweater, a whore. But the girl didn't understand, or didn't want to, that she'd done what she'd done with good intentions, whether it was wrong or not. "You know what, Nora? Fuck you. Do you have any idea how many of these guys will fuck anything with two sets of lips, compared to how many of them are ready and willing to settle down and call some clueless little girl their old lady?" She tried to put it in perspective for the other girl as she moved closer to her.

"Guess you would know. _Whore_." Nora threw the word in her face again.

Before Lana realized it, she'd raised her hand and would've slapped Nora if Juice hadn't been standing nearby. He reached out and grabbed Lana's wrist and got in her face. Lana had never seen Juice really, truly pissed off before. That one time was enough though. He was normally pretty chill, the type of guy that took a lot to set him off. But he was a big guy. Although he wasn't as tall as some of the others, he was definitely built and had a lot of muscle on him. Lana's small frame was tiny compared to him.

Juice had never made her feel so damn small until he was in her face looking like he wanted to hit her himself. She had seen him like this before, and she was worried he might actually do it this time. She knew he was mad at her, but apparently she'd just fucked that up even more. "You need to back the fuck off before you really regret it. You're nothing but a croweater, remember your fucking place before something bad happens," Juice spat, the threat clear in his voice.

Happy watched the exchange. He'd never had an issue with the other guys fucking Lana, she was a sweetbutt after all, that's what she was for. But something about Juice threatening her for a second time bothered him. He stepped forward as Juice dropped her wrist from his grasp. "It's not her fault your little bitch can't handle a good hard fuck," Happy said, just trying to piss Juice off now. He didn't know if he was more bothered about the younger guy putting his hands on Lana, even though he hadn't hurt her, or the fact that he was bothered by it. He shouldn't care, but he kind of did and that annoyed him.

Juice turned to face Happy then and his fist connected with the other man's jaw. Happy stumbled back slightly, taken aback that Juice had either the balls or the stupidity to hit him. He wasn't sure which it was, but either way it had surprised him. Out of pure instinct, Happy threw his own fist, sending Juice back into the bar. Lana and Nora both moved back, not wanting to get in the way. "Shit! Make them stop," Nora ordered Lana.

Lana looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you fucking serious?" she asked as the two men continued to go at each other. Juice ran at Happy, managing to knock him to the floor, as Happy hit him in the stomach. "How the fuck am I supposed to do that?" she asked, pushing past the blonde.

"Where the hell are you going?" Nora asked angrily.

"I'm going to get someone to break this shit up," Lana said as she continued walking. Most of the guys were outside watching a fight and Tig had redirected his attention to another croweater.

"Juice, knock it off!" Nora shouted, pointlessly. Both men ignored her. Seconds later, Tig helped Chibs, Opie, and Jax pull Juice and Happy apart. It took all four of them to do so and then hold the two back.

"Enough!" Jax finally shouted, Halting the two's struggles to get at each other. "What the fuck is this all about?" he asked angrily.

"He was talking shit about Nora." Juice growled.

"Bitch bit off more than she could chew." Happy said.

"What?" Jax asked angrily.

"This is my fault." Lana owned up. "I got involved in something I shouldn't have. I was only trying to help, but it blew back in my face. That's all you need to know, Jax." She didn't want to reveal too much about Juice and Nora, knowing it would only get Juice in trouble.

Jax seemed to accept her explanation. His eyes flickered to Juice questionably, none of them knew that he and Jax had had a talk about his relationship with Nora. He wasn't able to talk to her before Lana decided to involve herself and ruin his relationship with Nora. Jax looked back over to Happy, still not liking the answer that he'd gotten from the killer, but he was not going to push any further. "You two got beef, take it out to the ring. Otherwise, back the fuck off," he said and then turned for the door.

When he was gone, Happy grabbed Lana's arm and pulled her back to the couch with him like they'd been before Nora had dragged him off. Juice stalked off toward the dorms and Nora followed upon seeing the cuts and scrapes he had. Even if she was mad at him, she couldn't stand seeing him hurt. She just had to make sure that he took care of the cuts and they didn't get infected. Then she would leave, because she knew if she stayed any longer than that, she'd never leave.

#%$^&

Juice sat on the bed as Nora cleaned up a particularly nasty gash on his forehead. He watched her, trying to think of what to say. He could tell she was trying to avoid his eyes, but wasn't doing a very good job. "I'm sorry," he blurted out. The lame apology came out almost involuntarily when he couldn't think of anything else to say.

Nora eyes flashed to his and her expression darkened. "You already said that. It doesn't matter," She threw down the stuff in her hand and stood to walk toward the door.

"Nora!" Juice said after her.

She ignored him and reached for the doorknob. He stood and crossed the small space before she could walk out of the room. He grabbed the door out of her grasp and slammed it shut. His body was hovering over hers as she turned to face him. She glared up at him. "Get out of my way, Juice," she said back to him in a warning voice.

"No. I'm trying to figure out how to apologize and you're gonna listen to me."

"Fuck. You." she said slowly and clearly to him. "How dare you have the balls to fucking try and tell me what to do. Not after fucking that whore when I was right _fucking here _the whole time. You son of a bitch," she went on to snap at him. His audacity pissed her off all over again. He had no right, never did, to tell her what to do.

"I didn't even know you were still here. She said you left,"

"And that makes it ok?"

Juice hadn't even realized how it sounded until he'd said it. "No. I just meant-"

"You just meant what Nora doesn't know won't fucking hurt her. Get out of my way," she tried to push him away from the door so she could open it. He didn't budge. "Dammit, Juice. Move."

When he still didn't move, she balled up her fist and hit him in the chest. He didn't react, so she hit him again. It felt good to get some of her aggression out. She hit him a few more times until he finally pulled her into his arms and held her to his chest. She struggled at first, but relaxed after a moment, giving in to the feeling of his arms around her. She felt a lump forming in her throat as she curled into his chest and tried to stay silent as a tear rolled down her cheek, she didn't want him to know she was crying over him.

He pulled back and looked at her face, but she averted her eyes. He wiped the tear away and kissed her gently. She fought him again, which was another losing battle because she caved again just a second later and kissed him back. So many thoughts were running through her head. Mostly how wrong this was, how much she would regret it as soon as it was over. She pushed away from him suddenly, but he just pulled her back into him harder this time and moved his hand under her shirt to cup her breast.

Feeling his hands on her, and his semi hard-on on her leg, Nora felt the familiar spark and the butterflies she always got with him. She didn't want to feel that anymore, she just wanted to forget about him, but it was impossible with his free hand unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them down over her hips. When his hand made contact with her clit, she pulled out of the kiss and looked up at him as he slid two fingers inside of her and found her g-spot. She couldn't control her breathing as he hooked his fingers in her and moved them in a come hither motion.

A moment later, her muscles gripped his fingers tighter and her orgasm had her clinging onto him for support. He knew just how to touch her. She rested her forehead on his chest as he walked her back toward the bed. She hated that he had this effect on her, that she felt powerless to resist it. Out of the couple guys she'd been with in the past, none of them had ever had the ability to get her going and get her off so easily, let alone keep her attention after it was all said and done. But with Juice, the only thing she felt after he made her come (other than the release of tension that came with her orgasm) was closer to him. She always wanted more.

He was like her drug and it had been too long since her last fix. Juice lifted her shirt over her head and gently pushed her back onto the bed, then removed his own clothes. He crawled onto the bed and settled himself between her legs and lifted one of her legs over his shoulder as he slowly sheathed himself into her. He felt himself groan in relief, he felt like he was finally coming home. "Look at me," he said when her eyes closed.

She did as he said and stared back at him with fire in her eyes. She didn't understand how she could love him and hate him so much at the same time. Oh god, there it was. She realized just how she felt about him and it explained so much. She wanted to fight it, didn't want to give into him. He didn't feel that way about her after all. She's just be setting herself up for more heartbreak if she thought differently.

She let her leg slide down from his shoulder so she had more leverage to push her hips back against his. "I fucking hate you," she said, her voice laced with venom. "You're a good fuck, but that's it," she went on to tell him, trying to sound as convincing as she could be. She knew her words were a sad attempt to mask her true feelings and she knew they were more for herself than him. Maybe if she said it, she would start to believe it herself. But the look in his eyes told her he knew it was bullshit.

He crashed his lips to hers, hands on either side of her head, while he continued to thrust in and out of her. She met each thrust with her own and her hand dipped down between them so she could rub her clit as they came together. He collapsed on top of her, his face buried in her hair as they both tried to catch their breath. "I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear.

"You got your dick wet, now get it out of me," she said distantly, turning her face away from him. She could feel tears forming in her eyes again.

"Dammit, Nora, that's not all this is," he told her frustrated.

"Then what is it?" She turned her glare back on him. "Because I'm getting really fucking tired of you being a possessive asshole one day, just to turn around and fuck that whore the next. You gotta talk to me, Juice, because I don't know what you fucking want. Putting your dick in me only tells me you like fucking me. It doesn't say a damn thing how you feel about us and that's what I need to know," she told him, her eyes searching his for some sort of answer. She was hoping he would answer her, unlike what he had done the last time she told him to choose whether or not he wanted her more than just sex or not, but she got the same answer. Nothing.

Giving him another minute, she sighed sadly and pulled away from him, grabbing her clothes as she got up. Hurrying to get dressed, she kept her back to him. She didn't want to see the look of rejection on his face. There was only so many time she could be rejected by the same guy and not break. Once she was dressed, she didn't say anything to him as she grabbed her shoes and left the room, leaving Juice naked, alone, and to his thoughts. She was just hoping that he would make the right choice, but then again, did she even know what the right choice was? She wasn't so sure anymore.


	21. Coming Home To You

_Thanks for the reviews! I love the honestly. I'll warn you now, this chapter I'm iffy about, and Chevy and I have talked it over and changed it a few times. But I'm hoping you all will like the ending. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written by Chevygirl815_

_Chapter 21_

_ %#%^$&^_

A couple weeks had gone by, and Juice was losing it. Nora had been avoiding the clubhouse altogether now, it had been a few days since he'd seen her at all. She had been calling out, texting Gemma that she couldn't come in for some reason or another. He knew they were all lies, she just didn't want to chance running into him. At least when she _was_ around, he had held onto some hope of being able to fix things, but now he was just worried she'd quit her job at the clubhouse altogether.

He sat at the bar one afternoon, feeling the effects of the tequila he'd been guzzling half the day. He was bored, the garage was closed, and there was nothing going on with the club at the moment so he had absolutely nothing to do. Nora had called out, leaving him without a chance to talk to her once again. He had tried texting her, but it was no use, she wouldn't be answering him any time soon. The thought had crossed him mind about going over there, but that would mean giving her an answer, and he wasn't sure he could do that just yet.

Some of the other guys were lounging around the clubhouse as well, enjoying the free time that they rarely had. Happy was among them, sitting on the bar stool at the other end of the counter. Juice had mostly ignored him until Lana walked by and he pulled her down on his knee, not even bothering to look at her. Juice glanced at the two of them, seeing Lana hesitate before letting herself relax against Happy, her hand slipping under his shirt as she leaned in and took his ear lobe between her teeth. The killer practically ignored her.

Juice began to understand Lana's actions as he watched from the corner of his eye. He'd never paid much attention to the two, but he'd always realized somewhere in the back of his mind that something had at one point gone on between them. Lana still had feelings for Happy and Happy just didn't give a shit. He began to realize that she'd only been trying to prevent the same shit from happening between him and Nora.

On some level, he had a bad feeling that maybe she was right. He hadn't proved her wrong, in fact, he had just proved her right by sleeping with her. Nora had every right to dump his ass, but that didn't mean he liked it. He wanted her back, but that didn't seem to be happening right now. Because of Lana and her stupid problems with Happy.

But Juice was drunk as shit at this point and he still pissed and didn't want to care, so he pushed the realization to the back of his mind, letting the anger he still felt towards the bitch surface. He took one more large swig from the bottle and got up, walking over to Happy and Lana. "You done with this one?" He asked Happy.

The other man hesitated with his answer, not sure if Juice was just trying to piss him off again. "There's plenty of other girls." He said.

"Yeah, but I want this one . . . unless you got a problem with that." Juice said, playing into the very thing he knew would get to Happy.

Happy glared at him for a moment and then nudged Lana off of his knee. "Take her."

Lana stood and stared at Happy for a moment, pissed he would just toss her aside yet again, but not daring to say a word. She had no one to blame but herself. It was entirely her fault that she kept coming back to him, knowing he didn't give a shit.

She huffed out a breath and began to walk away, but Juice grabbed her and pulled her back to his room. He was wasted and looked pissed and as soon as he slammed the door shut he had her pinned against the wall. Her heart quickened and she looked at him uncertainly. She'd never been afraid of Juice, but he was making her a little uneasy at the moment. She never seen him this pissed off before, it just wasn't him.

"Why'd you fucking do it?" He growled.

He had his suspicions as to why she did it and his gut told him he was right, but he wanted her to say it. "Does it fucking matter?" Lana asked, not wanting to get into her real issues.

"She won't even fucking talk to me!" He raised his voice, pulling her away from the wall slightly just to push her back into it.

"That was kinda the point." Lana muttered.

"Bitch." Juice said as he pulled her away from the wall and pulled her shirt up.

Then he reached for the button on her jeans and pulled them down along with her underwear. Pushing her down onto the bed on her stomach. His hand was shaking as he fumbled to get his jeans open. She was trying to get comfortable, squirming around under him. He pulled her arms behind her back and held them with one hand while he reached around and slipped his other hand under her bra to grab her breast.

As drunk as he was, if he closed his eyes, her body was similar enough to Nora's that he could pretend it was her. Maybe he could do this is he just pretended it was her. Nuzzling her neck, he tried to picture how she would be right now. "Nora," He groaned. His fantasy was dying quick though. Her breast wasn't the right size, Nora's was a bit smaller. The smell of her hair was different, and she didn't feel the same. She felt awkward and like she didn't want to be there under him. He opened his eyes, the dull brown orbs looking down at the girl under him. With a ache in his chest, he realized that this wasn't his Nora.

"Juice, stop." Lana pleaded.

Hearing her voice seemed to wake him up. He never moved so fast in his life as he pulled away and fell back on his ass. Scrambling to pull up his pants, he couldn't look at her. She slowly pushed herself off the bed, not sure what to do. She wasn't sure what the hell that was, but at least it was over. Lana couldn't help but feel bad though. She had done this to Juice, this . . . mess in front of her, this was her doing.

He suddenly felt a surge of guilt for how he'd just treated her, croweater or not. This wasn't Juice, drunk or not. This wasn't how he usually acted. He needed Nora back. He needed her to just talk to him, look at him. None of this would be happening if it wasn't for Lana. He was mad at her, sure, but clearly he hadn't gone about it right. "Sorry." He mumbled. "You gotta stay the fuck out of my business though. I'm not Happy, and she's not you," he said before walking out of the room, leaving Lana sitting there naked and surprised at what he said.

#%^$^&%&

Juice fell to sleep after his incident with Lana. He was too drunk to do anything else and he needed to sleep it off. He was freaked out after what he did. All he could see when he closed his eyes was Nora and what she could be doing right now. For all he knew, she could be ditching the garage to go out on dates with another guy, hell, she could even be sleeping with another guy for all he knew. The thought alone pissed him off.

The idea of some creep touching _his_ girl, pissed him off beyond belief. That ass belonged to him, whether she knew it or not. A grin crossed his face as the image of her bent over while he slammed into her. That was what he wanted, who he wanted to be with. God, he couldn't even fuck another girl without imagining her, and even that only went so far.

He had to pretend it was her under him today, and that was scary for him.

The fact that he couldn't even go through with it scared him even more. He never had to go through all of this before. He could sleep with some chick and not feel any guilty or double guess it before. He didn't have to stop halfway because it wasn't the right girl. Before Nora, he was living it up the bachelor style. He could drink himself under the table and know he was getting ass from someone by the end of the night.

Now he couldn't wait to get back to her house and be with her. He'd rather go home to her, take her to bed, against the couch, in the shower, fucking hell, even on the floor. He couldn't keep his hands off of her, or his dick out of her. Point was, he just wanted her and when Lana brought up the crow, he freaked. A crow was a big deal, and he hadn't been sure if he wanted to get that serious so quickly.

Now though, now he did. He wanted his crow on her skin with his name branded on her, so every guy on this planet knew she belonged to him. He wanted to see his name on her when he fucked her, knowing she was his. He wished he had figured all of this out before he screwed it all up.

She wasn't his anymore, and that was the problem.

Turning onto his side, he was trying to figure out what he could do. Sleep obviously wasn't going to take over any time soon, so that left him to his thoughts. He tried to go over there, apologize, and give her flowers, but that obviously hadn't worked or else he'd be at home with her having a nice dinner and watching some movie on the couch.

So what could he do to get her back that he hadn't already tried to do?

After a few minutes, he laid up, realization hitting him hard and fast. He knew what to do.

#$%$$%&

Nora had avoided the clubhouse for as long as she possibly could. Gemma understood why she was flaking on her shifts, but that didn't mean she liked it. After the fight, sex with Juice, and leaving him with that choice, she couldn't show her face there. Especially when it had been weeks and he still hadn't said anything to her. Happy would just laugh at her, and so would Lana, because she had been right.

If the world was really out to get her, Juice would have already moved on, choosing to let her go and pick someone with no strings attached. If the cosmos were really wanting to make a joke out of her, Juice had probably just went back to Lana, she wouldn't give him an ultimatum. Lana was right, she was just a little girl falling for a dream. The reality was, that Juice only wanted one thing from her and that wasn't a relationship. It was just to be inside of her.

So, instead she stayed home and had another lazy day sulking. She watched sappy love movies and binged on junk food. Looking around, she noticed that she had missed some stuff of Juice's when she was throwing his crap outside. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she was so sick of crying over him. It had been clear in the beginning, it was only sex. Yet, somehow along the way, it had become more over time for her. She had fallen for him. She loved him holding her at night, eating dinner with her, and just hanging out with her.

Now that was all over, and she wasn't sure if she was really okay with that.

Once her ice cream was gone and her movie was over, she knew it was time for bed. Shutting off the tv, she cleaned up her mess, and headed to her room. Slipping off her robe, she dropped into the bed like she was dead weight. Curling up into a ball, she squeezed her eyes shut. She had given up days ago of Juice appearing and telling her that he chose to have a real relationship with her instead of nothing at all because there was no way she was going back to just being someone to warm his bed.

She was drifting off to sleep when she thought she heard the rumbling of a bike outside, but brushed it off as one of the guys driving by or maybe she was already dreaming? A whimper left her lips, pleading for herself to just fall asleep already. She just wanted this day to be over. She ignored the banging on her door, pretending that she couldn't hear it at all. The last thing she wanted to do was see anyone. They'd go away eventually, she hoped so at least.

One thing she didn't taken into account for though, was that it would be Juice and that he still had the key she had given him weeks ago. Slipping inside of her home, he looked around for any sign of her. The place didn't look much different from how he had last seen it, the only difference being that most of his stuff was gone now. A small voice in his head hoped that he wasn't too late to get her back. Closing the door behind him, he took quiet steps through the room. "Nora?" he called out, wondering if maybe she was just in the bathroom getting out of the shower. With any chance, she'd still be up, but from seeing how dark the house was, he knew that there was a better chance of her being asleep.

So he went towards their-_her _room.

Stopping in the doorway, he saw her form under the sheet. She was laying there, trying to sleep. Her back was facing him, making it so she didn't know he was there. He stopped for a second to admire her. He wanted so badly to just slip into bed with her, touch her, and make her beg for him again, but he knew he couldn't do that tonight. He was still a little buzzed after the incident with Lana, but it had sobered him up some. Tonight it was just about making her see that he wanted more than that, no matter how hard it would be to keep his hands to himself.

Taking a deep breath, he slipped off his boots and moved towards the bed. Nora only realized that someone was in the room when the bed dipped. A gasp left her lips as she turned to see who it was that had come into her house, only to breathe out in relief, holding a hand over her heart, when she saw that it was only him. "Juice, what are you-" she was cut off when he shook his head, touching his finger to her lips as he laid down beside her.

"I'm here. Completely," he told her.

She didn't know what to say at first. Her eyes searched his, trying to see if this was some kind of trick, but all she saw was how serious he was. With a moment of hesitation, she reached up and touched his cheek, stoking the skin softly before she leaned over. When her lips touched his, his body came to life. Without thinking, he pulled her against him, his body partly laying on top of hers as he let his hand roam down her frame. As her lips moved down to his neck, he bit his lip, his grip tightening on her hip. He wanted her, wanted to be inside of her, wanted to taste her, wanted every inch of her.

Only, he _couldn't_.

Upon remembering the promise he had made with himself, he forced himself to let her go and fall back onto the bed. He wouldn't hurt her again, even if she didn't know it. He wouldn't sleep with her and Lana in the same night. Regardless of that fact, he still wouldn't sleep with her tonight. She looked at him confused and a bit rejected. He was breathing hard, and it was more than clear that he had a hard-on. Closing his eyes, he tried to think of anything else to cool himself off. "Juice, what's wrong?" she asked him, laying on her side beside him. She was worried that he had changed his mind about them. Hearing the worry in her voice forced him to look at her, which only made this harder.

Her tits were nearly exposed, falling out of her tank top she had worn to bed. God, he wanted them in his face, he wanted her nipples in his mouth. Snapping his eyes away, his fists clenching around the sheets. "You have no idea how badly I want to, you know, fuck you, Nora, but-but I can't. Not-not tonight, okay? I want to just hold you tonight, even if it kills me," he told her, keeping his eyes off of her so he could keep his cool and not attack her like a horny fucking dog in heat. She definitely wasn't making it easy for him, but glancing over, he saw that she looked happy.

Wrapping an arm around her, he pulled her to his side. Her body was tense at first, but she relaxed after a moment and rested her head on his chest. Slipping an arm around his middle, she nuzzled his neck. She knew she wasn't making it any easier for him, that was clear enough from the little tent pitched under the sheet, but she was willing to see if he could really last the entire night without fucking. For their relationship's sake, she hoped that he could.


	22. The Seal Of Approval

_Thanks for the reviews! Who else is ready for SOA to just come back already? I know I am. lol I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written by Chevygirl815_

_Chapter 22_

_ $%#$%^^&_

The sun was shining through the curtains the next morning. The two forms in the bed were completely entwined, limbs tangled together as they embraced the other. Nora stirred at the insistent prodding she felt on her ass. The night before flashed in mind. She remembered falling asleep in Juice's arms. They hadn't had sex, he hadn't even touched her, much. He just held her, which made her really happy. As much as she'd wanted him, she knew it had been really hard for him to not touch her.

Right now was a completely different story though. She was wearing only a tank top and a pair of boy-shorts and Juice's hard-on had slipped in between her legs and was now rubbing over the thin fabric covering her pussy. The friction coupled with his hand on her breast and his rabid breathing in her ear was turning her on too much for her to ignore her instincts to angle her hips back to give him better access.

She turned her head to glance back at him. "Juice," She whispered, her voice still raspy from sleep. His eyes were closed and he responded with just a grunt. "Juice," She said again. The movement of his hips faltered, but didn't stop, it was like she had distracted him. Then she realized he wasn't even awake. He was dreaming. She turned and pushed him onto his back and reached inside of his boxers to pull his cock out.

Then she straddled his hips and pulled the thin piece of fabric covering her pussy to the side and slid onto his cock. She braced her hands on his chest as she began riding him. Juice was dreaming about him fucking Nora again. He did so often, it was probably his favorite dream, but this one seemed so real. It was like he could really feel her. Suddenly, he was pulled from his dream and his eyes flew open. "Mornin," Nora smiled down at him.

"Fuck," he groaned as he grabbed her hips and increased the speed and force of both of their hips.

He slammed in and out of her as hard, and as fast, as humanly possible. In only a few minutes, he had her practically screaming. It had been so hard to not take her the night before, and now to wake up out of a dream where he'd been fucking her, to find her _already _sitting on his dick, had been unbelievably arousing.

He'd been rough with her before, but he'd never fucked her this hard. Nora came and then she came again just as Juice lifted her off of him and forced her to her hands and knees. He pulled her underwear down her legs and slammed back into her before she had recovered from her orgasm and he started pounding into her again. Seconds later, he pulled her hips back onto him and held her there while he came inside of her.

He fell down to his side, pulling her down with him without pulling out of her. Once he'd caught his breath, he kissed her neck. "You should really wake me up like that more often,"

She laughed, making her muscles grip him tighter. That, and the sound of her laugh, had the blood rushing back into his cock again already. "Hey, you woke me up." She said, shifting her hips slightly, loving the feel of him inside of her, even if he wasn't moving. She could feel him getting hard again, so she pushed back against him. He grabbed her by the waist and started moving. He had just come, so he knew he would last a little longer this time and his thrusting wouldn't be as urgent. He wanted to go slow this time and just enjoy the feeling.

He nuzzled her neck and brushed his lips over her skin as he held her still, in complete control of the way his dick moved inside of her. She tried to move with him, but he wouldn't let her, so she just laid there and savored the pleasure he gave her. He moved his hand up to her breast and toyed with the mound of soft flesh, rolling her nipple between his fingers. Turning her head, their lips met and she threw an arm back behind his head to hold onto him. The moment was so erotic, yet so tender. It was probably the most intimate they'd ever been together, or with anyone for that matter.

She couldn't get close enough to him, even with a part of his body inside of hers, she wanted more. With each thrust, Juice buried himself as deep as possible and then he pulled himself almost completely out of her, just the tip of his cock at her entrance, only to sheath himself into her again. He wanted them both to feel every inch of each other. She was completely wrapped in his arms. They remained on their sides and he had one under her, circling her front and covering her breast, while the other reached in front of her pelvis holding her hips to his.

Nora laid there, holding onto him as he held her in position and fucked her. She moaned softly while his breaths came out short and quick in her ear, accompanied by an occasional moan or grunt. He moved his hand lower and slid his fingers through her wet lips, causing her to moan again louder. He continued to slide in and out of her as his fingers found her clit and rubbed the sensitive nub. Her hips instinctively bucked into his hand, rubbing against him harder.

She cried out as the tension in her clit built up and made her so sensitive it almost hurt for him to touch her. But she didn't want him to move his hand so she grabbed it and held it to her as she exploded with release. She felt light headed and dizzy as she came down from her high and she rocked her hips back and forth against his hand to get the full experience. When Juice felt her walls contract around him he couldn't help but let his own release take him. He pulled her hips back against him and filled her pussy with his come. Then he took her lips in another gentle kiss before they both drifted back to sleep, still connected.

3#%$$%$&

When Juice had woken up later in the afternoon, he was alone. For a moment he thought he had dreamed it all, but then he realized where he was. Nora's room. He was home, he was with her and she was his again. He could hear the water running from the bathroom, she was taking a shower. The thought of joining her crossed his mind, but instead he pulled on his boxers and headed to the kitchen. Making her breakfast, or well, lunch now, that was romantic. Wasn't it? He could, at the very least, give it a try.

He knew it would take more to fully get back on good terms with Nora, but at least things were on the right track again. This morning had been amazing, and he was hoping their goodnights would be even better. He felt relieved, at home, falling back to sleep still inside of her. It wasn't until he lost her that he realized how much he missed just falling asleep inside of her. He wasn't going to make that mistake again. Nora meant too much to him.

If that meant it was time to put a crow on her, he'd gladly do it. The idea didn't freak him out anymore. He wanted the others to know she was his. He wanted to show her off, make sure everyone in this whole town knew who she belonged to. They could be public this time. No more hiding or sneaking away, unless they wanted to. That was what she wanted all along, he was just hoping that she still wanted it. She had to, or else she wouldn't have slept with him this morning.

He snapped back from his thoughts when a pair of small fingers slipped around his waist, her head popping up against his arm. "Morning, baby," she greeted happily, her smile lighting up the entire room. All doubts were suddenly gone once he saw her smile. Nora was happy, and he was the reason why. He did something right for once, and she was back in his life. Now he just had to make sure it stayed that way.

Wrapping his arms around her, he moved her in front of him and kissed her cheek before resting his chin on her shoulder. "There's a party tonight, you should come." He suggested, watching her face for any indication on what her answer might be. As little as the question was, it would mean a lot to their relationship. It'd be the first time they've gone out as a couple and let others know about them.

Nora looked surprised, a bit excited too, at that question. She turned around to face him, looking up at him with wide eyes. He knew then that it was a good move on his part. The second her face lit up, he couldn't help but smile too. When she realized that she was getting too excited, she cleared her throat and shrugged her shoulder as if it was no big deal. "I think I can find some time to stop by." She told him.

The chuckle escaped his lips before he could stop it. He forget how cute she could. It was one of the reasons he liked being around her. She was so innocent, completely separate from everything related to the club. She was his, and she kept him from losing his mind when things got tough. Taking her by surprise, he brushed back her hair, stroking her cheek. The act of affection was what surprised her, he usually wasn't so . . . intimate with her. "Wear something nice. I gotta show off my girl." He chuckled, leaning down to kiss her.

She met the kiss eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck as she stretched up onto the tips of her toes. His arm slipped around her waist, pulling her up against him as he turned her to the side, pushing her back into the counter. Dipping his head down, his lips left a trail of kisses down her neck. Hearing her gasp only encouraged him as he lifted her up onto the counter, pulling her against him. His hand ran up her bare thigh, under his shirt that she was wearing.

When his fingers felt only skin, he realized she wasn't wearing any panties. A growl erupted from his throat as he yanked the shirt off, leaving her completely bare and just for his eyes. His mouth lowered to her breast, taking one into his mouth. Her fingers gripped the counter top, a moan leaving her lips as she held onto his head with her other hand. His tongue swirled around the hard little nub, making her back arch, pushing her chest into his face. He sucked greedily, switching breasts as he showed the other the same amount of attention.

While he worked on her tits, her fingers moved to his belt. Once his pants were down, he couldn't get inside of her fast enough. Her nails dug into his back as he thrusted into her. His head was buried in her neck, his breath low and shallow as he pushed into her. Slipping his hand around her, he squeezed her ass to pull her closer. Soon enough she was screaming his name, her voice filling the entire house making it so they didn't hear the front door opening.

"Jesus fucking Christ!"

Juice jerked to a stop, looking over with a wide eyed look. Nora screamed in surprise, hiding her head in embarrassment when she saw that it was Jax and Chibs. "I guess we know why Juicy boy wasn't answering his phone now." Chibs spoke up, chuckling as he nudged his VP.

Jax just rolled his eyes, grimacing at the sight of Juice fucking Nora on her kitchen counter. He figured Juice and Nora were over since they hadn't been seen together in at least a month. Hell, Nora hadn't been around period in weeks. Clearly they had worked whatever it was out. "Fuck, get some clothes on. No one needs to see this shit." He told them, motioning for them to hurry up.

Pulling out at her, Juice was quick to pass her his shirt before tugging his pants back up. Pulling on the shirt, she hopped down and adjusted it so it fell down to her mid-thigh. Juice fumbled with his pants before moving in front of her, blocking her from their view. "Uh, sorry about not checking in. I was, uh, you know, busy." He stumbled over his words, trying to figure out how to say it right. Obviously that wasn't an easy thing for him to do.

Hearing the guys laughing at his attempt to make up an excuse, only made him more embarrassed. Nora touched his arm, trying to tell him that it was okay. It wasn't like the guys hadn't seen worse around the clubhouse. Hell, they all had sex in front of each other during parties. It was nothing they hadn't seen before. "We got problems at the clubhouse. We were passing by when we saw your bike parked out front of here. Guess we should have knocked first." Jax explained as he looked between of them.

He and Nora were practically family, he really didn't like seeing her naked and in the middle of getting fucked by one of his brothers. Juice seemed to get the point, it was time to come back to reality and leave. Nodding his head, he kissed Nora's cheek before heading back to her room to get the rest of his stuff. Chibs followed after him when Jax motioned for him to go. He wanted to talk to Nora while they had a chance to be alone. He waited until they were alone before speaking up. "He treatin' you alright, darling?" He asked.

She looked surprised at the question for a moment before nodding her head. Things had been rocky there for a while, but they seemed to be getting back on track. "Yeah. He came over last night, and we, um, we worked it out." She said over, glancing back at the room to see if he was coming back yet.

Nodding his head, Jax seemed to accept the answer. He had already given Juice his warning about if he hurt Nora, and he had done it anyway. He let it go at the time because he knew Nora could handle herself. If she asked him, he would have gladly taught Juice a lesson, but she hadn't, so he stayed out of it. He wasn't looking forward to seeing her get hurt again though. He didn't want to lose her. "You better get back to work soon. Ma's about ready to barge in here and drag you back kicking and screaming." He chuckled, though they both knew that Gemma would do exactly that if she was provoked to.

Crossing the room, Nora took Jax by surprise as she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him as she kissed his cheek. He always looked out for her, and even if sometimes it cost her a date or two, she was grateful to have someone that cared enough to do that. "Thanks, Jax. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you in my life." She whispered into his ear. Upon hearing a whistle, she pulled away to see that Chibs and Juice had returned.

Juice looked nervous, his eyes flickering between the two. He knew that Jax didn't have any interest in Nora more than brotherly concern, but he didn't like the sight of him touching his girl while she was half naked. Nora returned to him, giving him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek too as she whispered that she'd see him later. He couldn't help but let the grin take over his face when she whispered about having to finish what they started later. He was definitely okay with that.

Once the goodbyes were given, the three men headed out and back to the clubhouse. Nora leaned against the door, watching as they all mounted their bikes. As Juice strapped his helmet on, his eyes lifted up and locked on her. His grin reappeared when she waved to him, blowing him a kiss. He couldn't help but chuckle, shaking his head as he started his bike. He could hear Chibs making some joke about how they were so sweet it was gonna make him sick, but he wasn't paying him any attention as he watched his girl. As they backed out of the drive way and headed back to TM, he couldn't help but think one thing.

He was one damn lucky bastard.

#$%^$&$

The party was in full swing by nightfall. Juice and Nora had arrived, taking full advantage of showing off that the pairing was for real this time. Juice was being especially smug about the fact that he had finally officially scored Nora as his girl. Across the room, Lana was curled up on the couch with her chin resting on Half Sack's shoulder. He been behind the bar since Nora was here as Juice's official date and Lana always felt bad for him. He was a good guy and had been a prospect for a little over a year.

In Lana's opinion, he deserved a patch more than any other prospect she'd seen around since she'd started hanging around the club. She knew he was close to getting one, but the guys still got too much enjoyment out of giving him a hard time so she'd dragged him from behind the bar and led him to the vacant couch.

She'd just been talking to him for a while since she'd never really had anything other than an amicable relationship with him. The other girls might have no problem with it, but it had always felt strange to Lana to just jump on some guy she barely knew and start fucking him. There were still some members of the club that she'd known for years that she'd just never clicked with and knew she could never have that type of relationship with.

She'd known Sack since he'd just been a hang around and she'd always gotten along with him, so the fact that she was enjoying just talking to him didn't surprise her. What did was when he suddenly pulled her over him so she was straddling his lap and kissed her. He was cute and she was drunk so she kissed him back.

"Get the fuck outta here prospect." Happy suddenly growled from behind Lana.

She slowly climbed off of Half Sack, knowing it would only make it more difficult for him if she gave Happy a hard time over it. He gave her an apologetic look and jumped up.

Lana glared at Happy for a minute. "Get tired of that new bitch?" She asked casually, referring to the girl he'd been with only a few minutes before.

Happy took a swig from his beer and glared back at her. He didn't say anything as he reached out and pulled her onto him the same way Half Sack had. He squeezed her hip and ground his hips up into hers as she lowered her lips to his neck.

He took another drink from his beer as she kissed up his jawline, sliding her hand under his shirt. She hated herself for giving into him so easily, just like always, but she had no ability to deny him. She knew exactly what he wanted and she wanted to give it to him, even if she hated him for it as well as herself.

"Fuck, girl." He said as she ran her nails down his chest. He reached for his belt and pushed her off of him, indicating he wanted her on her knees.

She had no problem getting on her knees for him, enjoyed it even, but he was usually the only one who requested she do it in front of everyone else. She'd learned by now it was a way of objectifying her so he could distance himself when he felt too close to her. Unless she was trashed, she usually told him no. She might be a croweater, but she wouldn't let him degrade her like that. She might be willing to give him anything he wanted, but not in front of everyone and their mother.

"Fuck you, Hap." She said quietly, turning to leave.

He grabbed her arm before she could take more than a couple steps and he stood, pulling her back to his room. She resisted him at first, but he only tightened his grip. Pushing her in front of him into his room, he kicked the door shut and locked it, then moved towards her.

"Better?" He asked irritably.

Lana tried to keep the angry expression on her face, but her heart sped up in excitement as he advanced on her. He pulled her shirt up and sat down on the bed, pulling her down with him. He held onto her waist as he pulled the top of her bra down and took her breast into his mouth.

Her hands went to the back of his head and she lightly grazed her nails over his shaved scalp and down the back of his neck. She yelped when he bit down on her nipple.

"Knees. Now." He barked as he looked at her.

She slowly climbed off of him and lowered herself to her knees in front of him. She kept her eyes on his as she unbuckled his belt and pulled his cock free. She ran her tongue along the vein on the underside before suddenly taking him all the way into her mouth causing him to release a large breath. Her sudden enthusiasm surprised him as always.

He laid back on the bed, having every intention of just letting her finish him off without returning the favor, but when she lightly grazed her teeth up his length, he couldn't help himself. He lifted her head and turned her around as he stood. Pushing her against the wall, he pushed her skirt up around her waist and found she was wearing no underwear. He growled and bent his knees slightly and slammed into her making her cry out.

He thrust into her a few more times before pulling out and turning her to face him again, the height difference making the position difficult. He reached around and grabbed her by the ass and lifted, lowering her onto him.

Lana held onto his shoulders and threw her head back against the wall, eyes closed. Happy leaned her back against the wall to give himself better leverage and continued to slam into her. She felt every fiber of her being tense as her body prepared for orgasm and she dropped her head forward onto his shoulder.

Just as she came, he wrapped his hand around her throat and pushed her back against the wall, holding her there. His hand tightened around her neck as he came.

When he was done he leaned forward, getting in her face. "Get out." He said slowly.

He stared her down for a minute and pulled out as he let her go. Turning around, he grabbed her clothes off the floor and tossed them to her, before picking up his own.

"Now." He warned, getting dressed himself.

Lana got dressed as she wondered why he was kicking her out. He'd never kicked her out of his room before, not like that. Sure there were times he'd told her to leave when he was done with her, but he'd never been so angry about it.

Just another mystery to the enigma that was Happy fucking Lowman. Asshole.


	23. A Fresh Start

_Thanks for the reviews! Happy Mother's day to everyone! I hope all the mothers had a great day! Oh, and on a side note, I started uploading chapters of my own story on Wattpad. It's called 'A Siren's Song' and my username is Lisaaclover44. I'd love to get some feed back on it, and thanks to Chevy's for beta-ing it for me! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written by Chevygirl815_

_Chapter 23_

_#^%&%&^*(_

"Hey." Lana heard Happy's voice as he smacked her on the ass lightly. "Out." She groaned, not wanting to get up, but if he was up this early it was surely club business. He rarely kicked her out of his room. She was probably one of the only croweaters he trusted enough to leave her alone in here, but she was sure it was only because she'd been around for so long. "Lana, now." He said more forcefully.

She stretched her arms upward and rolled out of the bed. "Where the fuck is my shirt?" She asked, looking around the room as she pulled her jeans on.

"Here." Happy said, tossing one of his shirts at her as he pulled his cut on. "I got shit to do, little girl. You can find it later. Let's go." He said, pushing her out of the room as she pulled his shirt on.

He pulled his door shut and locked it behind him, before continuing to push Lana down the hall, bending down to gently bite the soft skin on her neck. There was something about seeing her in his shirt. He slapped her on the ass again, harder this time, in an attempt to rid himself of that thought.

As soon as they entered the bar, Happy walked past her and towards the chapel without sparing her second glance. She looked over and saw Juice sitting at the bar, Nora standing between his legs and his hands resting on her waist. Lana didn't know how Juice had done it, but he must've put some serious effort into getting her to come around. That obviously meant something and she realized how wrong she'd been about him.

"Juice!" Jax shouted from the chapel doors. Juice kissed Nora and headed for the chapel.

Once the doors closed, Lana headed over to the bar. "So you guys are back together?"

Nora looked at her with a cold stare. "Yeah, we are. And if you fuck it up again, you're gonna regret it." She warned.

"Look Nora, I'm sorry, ok? I was obviously wrong. He cares about you more than I thought he did. I know I've said it before, but I had reasons."

"Yeah, well, maybe if you explained those reasons I might understand a little better."

Lana hesitated and then sighed, clearly not wanting to explain. "It's a difficult thing for me to talk about. Basically, I had my own experience with a Son. It wasn't a happy ending. Started much the same way as you and Juice and I just didn't wanna see yet another girl added to the countless many that had fallen for one of them just to be dumped on her ass in the end. Juice apparently isn't like that, but you usually don't find that out till it's too late."

Nora was beginning to understand, but not ready to forgive her yet. She let her expression remain indifferent as if she was unmoved by Lana's explanation.

Lana realized it was pointless and turned away, heading outside. It was still early, only 8am. Gemma was in the office, ready to open the garage for when the guys got out of church. Lana crossed the lot and stepped inside. "Hey Gem."

"Hey sweetheart." She said as Lana sat down on the couch.

Lana was one of the few croweaters Gemma actually liked. She'd been around for a long time and Gemma trusted her.

Lana sighed. "Did you notice Juice and Nora?"

"Yeah. Looks like Juice has got himself an old lady." Gemma grinned.

"Is it official?"

"Well, I don't think there's been an announcement, but it seems pretty set in stone."

Lana nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess it does." She said thoughtfully. "I tried apologizing."

"Let me guess . . . she didn't take too kindly to that."

"She didn't tell me to fuck off." Lana smirked timidly and shrugged her shoulders.

Gemma smiled. "Ya know, there was a time when I thought you'd be an old lady."

Lana scoffed. "Wow, Gemma. You're not as wise as I thought you were."

"Maybe if you told her about what happened with him, she'll understand."

"I tried. It's not that simple."

"Lana, nothing is that simple. You gotta tell her everything." Gemma said, eyebrow raised. She was the only one who knew what had really happened. Perhaps that was why she respected Lana so much.

#$%^$^&%

Juice and Nora had fallen back into a pattern soon enough, and they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Lately, everything seemed to turn Nora on, and it wasn't like Juice was complaining. Today was definitely one of those days. The temperature in the office was sweltering. The bright California sun was shining directly into the window of the small room, heating the place like a tin can, even with the blinds closed and the door wide open.

Nora lifted her hair off her neck and closed her eyes as a breeze blew in through the door. If felt amazing. She stood and walked outside to take a break. Standing against the outside wall of the office, the shade felt nice as she held a cold water bottle to the back of her neck. She looked up just in time to see Juice walk out of the garage and over to a black car, pulling it inside. He must have come over from the clubhouse after church to work.

It had been a few days since they got back together, really together this time. She walked over to the open bay door and watched him as he got out and lifted the hood. Biting her lip, she let her eyes look him over. He came back around a moment later to grab a rag so he could check the oil and he saw her standing there. His eyes scanned her chest and her flat belly that was barely covered by the shirt she wore. He knew just how amazing her ass looked in the tight little shorts she had on too. "Hey," He said over when he noticed her intense stare.

"Hey," She smirked.

Juice quickly looked around to find the garage empty, before throwing the rag back down and grabbing her arm. They might not be hiding their relationship anymore, but he didn't want anyone to see what he was planning on doing to her in a second. It was bad enough Jax had caught them in the act, he didn't need the others seeing his dick or his girl naked. He pulled her outside toward the tow truck and opened the door, pushing her in before climbing in the driver's seat. His warm hand immediately found its way up her shirt, grabbing her waist as he kissed her.

Nora reached over and unzipped his pants to pull his already stiffening cock free. She wrapped her hand around it and worked up and down the shaft as he pressed her back into the seat. She suddenly wanted him inside of her so badly, but knew it wasn't an option right now. So she settled for pushing him away from her and lowered her head to his lap, taking just the tip of him into her mouth.

She stuck her tongue out and ran it along the pulsing vein that ran down the length just under the skin. She turned her head to the side slightly so she could look at him when she heard his sharp intake of breath. Juice closed his eyes and rested his head back on the seat. God, her mouth felt amazing. She placed little teasing kisses along his shaft and then licked the drop of liquid seeping out of the tip.

Then when she suddenly swallowed all of him, he couldn't stop the low moan that escaped his lips. "Fuck, Nora." he breathed, grabbing a handful of her hair. She moaned as she sucked him off and the vibration went straight to his balls, followed by her hand. She knew exactly what she was doing, what every little touch she inflicted would do to him. She gently rolled his balls in her hand as her tongue swirled around him. Then she would take him as far back in her throat as she could and work her throat muscles around him, trying to swallow.

"Hey, Juice!" His head snapped up all of a sudden at Tig's voice.

"Y-yeah!" he shouted back, praying he wouldn't come over to the truck.

Nora momentarily froze, her mouth still around Juice's cock. If she sat up Tig would see her and know exactly what was going on. "You workin on this car or takin' a nap?" Tig asked.

"I was just, uh . . . looking for something. I'll be over in a minute." he said, pulling the sun visor down pretending to search for something.

Tig furrowed his brow at him before turning back to the garage. He must've come out of the clubhouse right after Juice and Nora got in the truck. Nora lifted her head just enough for him to slip out of her mouth. "Is he gone?" she asked him.

"Yeah."

"That was fucking close." she giggled.

"I know. Now fucking hurry up before he comes back." Juice said, pushing her head back down on his cock.

Nora returned her mouth to his cock and swallowed him as far back as she could, almost gagging on him. She sucked him as hard as she could and soon felt his hips thrust up and his hand push her head down. She swallowed the spurts of hot come that hit the back of her throat and gently swirled her tongue around him for a moment as his orgasm subsided.

Carefully laying up, she was hoping Tig and anyone else were all still inside. The last thing they needed was to give the guys another reason to tease them. Wiping her mouth, she leaned over to kiss him while he was fixing his pants. Giving him a quick goodbye, she slipped out of the truck and fixed her clothes before heading back over to the office. He chuckled, shaking his head as he watched her purposely swing her hips for his benefit. This girl was gonna be the death of him if she wasn't careful.

$#$%^&%

Once her shift was over, Nora had headed into town to do some shopping. She knew Juice didn't like it when she went on her own, but there was only so much of the guys and Gemma she could take in a day. Walking down the street, she smiled weakly at the site of a couple sitting outside of a little cafe, clearly on a date. She briefly wondered if that could ever be her and Juice. Deep down, she knew that they'd never go on a normal date. The closest they'd ever get would be ordering take-out and watching a movie on the couch.

Being with a Son had it's downside too. Any girl involved with them suddenly got that rep of being a biker bitch. You were either the trash they took to bed or the good girl that lost their way. Getting the looks were worth it sometimes. Juice could be so sweet. He kept her safe, called to check in every time he was gonna get home late. He always double checked the locks, not because he didn't trust her to remember, but because he just wanted her to be safe. He really cared about her, and that made all the dirty looks worth it.

The sound of a rumble caught her attention. For a moment, she wondered if it was Juice looking for her, but glancing over her shoulder, she saw that it was just Half Sack. Juice must have sent him to keep an eye on her. Rolling her eyes, she continued on down the sidewalk, trying to ignore the fact that she had a tail. There was such a thing as too overprotective. She'd have to talk to him later about giving it.

Glancing back over her shoulder, she noticed that Half Sack was trying his best to keep as much distance between them as he could. Nora briefly wondered if Juice had told him to give her space and keep his distance so she didn't know he was there. If he was suppose to be doing this without her knowing, he was really doing a sucky job at it. She was suddenly pulled from her thoughts when someone walked into her, or she walked into the them since she wasn't watching where she was going.

"Ooph!"

Whoever bumped into her, managed to catch her and keep her from falling. In the distance, she could hear the rumble from the bike get louder, meaning Half Sack wasn't going to stay away any longer. "I-I am so sorry. I, um, I-I wasn't watching where I was going." Nora apologized as she pulled away from the man, brushing herself off as she straightened her clothes.

If she had been looking up, she would have noticed the man standing in front of her. He was watching her, studying her as quickly as he could. "It's no problem, really." The man said, his voice gruff and rough. It almost reminded her of Happy.

Raising her head up, she was about to say something before the words got caught in her throat. The way this man was looking at her threw her off. Her blood ran cold when she noticed the very noticeable tattoo on his neck. He was one of Darby's guys. The two stared at each other for a long moment, the man trying to figure out what she was thinking and Nora trying to figure out if she should run and scream or not.

Fortunately, Half Sack pulled up beside them then.

"Everything alright here, Nora?" He asked.

Hesitating for a long moment, she finally looked away and nodded her head. Adjusting the bag on her shoulder, she started over to the bike. "Um, yeah. Do you mind driving me back to the garage?" She asked as she stopped beside the bike.

Half Sack took off his sun glasses, glancing over her shoulder to the man watching them. Even he could see that this guy was trouble and that Nora was uncomfortable. Clearing his throat, he put back on his glasses and passed her his helmet. "Yeah, sure. Juice was looking for you anyway." He said, waiting for her to put the helmet on and get on so they could leave. She did just that as she swung her leg over his bike, slipping her arms around his waist.

Once she was ready, he gave her a quick glance back before starting the bike and pulling out from beside the curb. As they were turning around, Nora spared the creep watching them one last look before looking away and resting her head against Half Sack's back. It might be nothing, but that guy was sending off bad waves by the second. She just hoped that it didn't mean anything. Things were finally getting back to normal, they didn't need anymore trouble.

God, she hoped she was wrong.


	24. Calm Before The Storm

_Thanks for all the reviews! In my opinion, if the pregnance storyline doesn't ruin the story if done right. But if you don't think so, you're free to your own opinion. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Nora, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Co-written by Chevygirl815_

_Chapter 24_

_ %$^%$%^_

Weeks had gone by and things were finally getting back to normal, as much as they could be with how the guys lived their lives. Juice had started leaving his stuff over at Nora's place again. He was still officially living at the clubhouse, but he might as well have been living with her since he was there almost every night. All the guys knew things were official for Juice and Nora, it was just the matter of getting her inked.

Nora was currently digging through the mess of invoices on the desk in the TM office. The place needed to be organized so badly. She knew Gemma kept up with it as much as possible, but it was hard for one person to do so with as much business as they got, TM being the only auto repair shop in Charming. That was why Nora had been hired at the garage in the first place.

But with everything that had happened lately, she hadn't been in much. Things were finally getting back to normal so she figured she should stop making excuses. She was so pre-occupied with looking for the invoice she needed that she didn't even hear the door open. It wasn't until she felt Juice's hands on her waist that she noticed him. She jumped slightly and then relaxed, realizing it was him.

He slid his hands around her front to her stomach and then further down as he kissed the back of her neck. "Juice, I'm working and you should be too."

He completely ignored her as he ground his hips into her. Nora couldn't help but be turned on by the feel of his hardening cock on her ass. It was kind of amazing and almost annoying how easily she was turned on these days.

Juice slipped his hand into her underwear. "Fuck Nora, you're fucking dripping." He said as he fingered her entrance.

He turned her around suddenly and lifted her onto the desk. Thank god she was wearing a skirt today. He pushed her underwear to the side and undid the front of his jeans quickly, pulling his cock out. He easily slid into her.

She moaned loudly and he covered her mouth with his, trying to keep her quiet as he thrust into her, holding her ass so she stayed at the edge of the desk. Her hands rested on the backs of his arms, nails digging into his skin.

Lana walked out to the garage with a few cold beers. The guys had been working all morning and she was sure they'd appreciate a break. It was also an excuse to find Nora and talk to her, apologize for everything. She'd tried a few time in the past, but she still felt like Nora didn't fully understand why she'd done everything she'd done. The blonde bartender found a way to dodge being alone with her every chance she got though.

"Thanks doll." Tig winked at her as she handed him a beer.

Then she handed one to Half Sack before she turned to see Happy leaning over the engine of Tara's Cutlass. He looked really into it and she knew him well enough to know better than to interrupt him when he was busy so she quietly walked up next to him and leaned against the car where she wouldn't be in his way.

He ignored her at first, but stood and looked at her after a moment. "Brought you a beer." She held it out to him.

He took it and took a drink, still staring at her. Her heart skipped a beat under his intense black eyes. He still, to this day, made her nervous, but she couldn't look away. He took another drink, eyes still on her, as he tossed whatever tool was in his hand back into the toolbox.

"I just wanted to bring you guys something to drink, but I actually came out here to find Nora, so I'll let you get back to work." She said quickly, turning away. She felt herself being sucked into his gaze and she knew by the look in his eyes that he'd take her right there in front of everyone if she let him.

She turned away from him and started walking toward the office, fully aware of his presence behind her. She tried to ignore him and quickly threw the office door open, only to find Juice fucking Nora right there on the desk.

Nora opened her eyes at the sound of the door opening and felt her face turn red when she saw Lana and Happy standing there. As if being walked in on by someone once wasn't bad enough. "Juice." She choked out, trying to push him away. This was now the second time they had been walked in on, but this time it was Lana instead of Jax and Chibs.

Juice had heard the door open and Happy's chuckle, followed by Lana's "Shit, sorry." He ignored Nora's plea for him to stop along with the rest of it. He was so into it at this point, he wasn't sure if he could've stopped if the whole club had been standing there and he didn't want to.

"Juice." Nora said more forcefully, pushing him a little harder.

"Hap, go." Lana said, turning back towards the door, but he was blocking it and wasn't moving. He was actually enjoying watching and Juice sure as hell didn't seem to care. "Hap, I don't think this was meant to be a public show. Let's go and I'll let you fuck me anyway you want."

Happy's gaze went back to her. "You've always let me fuck you anyway I want."

"I never let you fuck me on your bike in the middle of the lot like you wanted to that one time." She said, a challenge in her eyes.

He narrowed his eyes at her, not quite believing her. Then he pulled her out of the office and she slammed the door shut behind her.

"Juice." Nora said again.

The mood had totally been ruined for her, but Lana had inspired an image of Nora bent over his bike, which only made him turn her around on the desk and tugged her panties down before he buried himself as deep as possible and came after a few thrusts. He leaned his forehead against Nora's back for a moment, trying to catch his breath. Once his high was over, he pulled out of her and helped her up. "Sorry, got a head of myself." He said sheepishly, trying to apologize for not stopping when she asked him to. Not that he was really sorry, but he figured it would be nice to at least seem it.

Rolling her eyes, she pulled on her panties and fixed her skirt while he fixed his jeans. She hadn't gotten off, but she knew Juice would no doubt fix that by the time they left if they kept at it like they had been. "If that was your way of showing off, it wasn't funny." She told him, sending him a quick look before moving past him and heading outside.

Leaving him there to pick his pants up, she headed over to the clubhouse. She could feel her stomach getting upset, and she stashed a pack of saltines behind the bar. The entire past week she had been off and she was really hoping it was just the flu or something. Unfortunately, she didn't make it far before a dizzy spell came over her.

Lana followed Nora into the clubhouse, wanting to catch her now that her and Juice were . . . done. She entered the clubhouse seconds after the blonde, just in time to see her stop in the middle of the bar and grab onto a chair as if she'd almost lost her balance. "Are you ok?" She asked, concerned.

Nora turned and looked at her in surprise. "Yeah, I 'm fine." She said, shaking her head slightly. "Just got a little dizzy."

"You look kinda pale." Lana said.

"I don't feel that great." Nora continued toward the bathroom as her stomach flipped again.

Lana watched her go, still concerned. A while later when Nora still hadn't come out, Lana went in after her. She held her hair back for her as Nora emptied her stomach into the toilet.

When she was finally done she stood, shaking slightly. Lana got her some water and took her back to the dorms, leading her into Happy's room so they could have some privacy.

"You been sick a lot lately?" Lana asked.

"What?" Lana just raised an eyebrow. "A few times. Not a big deal." Nora brushed it off. She knew what Lana was getting at, but Nora still didn't want to believe it herself. The thought terrified her.

"Mood swings?" Lana dug a little deeper. "Cravings? Weird dreams? Tired all the time?"

"Lana, you're being ridiculous."

"Why? Because it's crazy to think it could happen to you? Or because you don't wanna believe it could?"

Nora didn't know how to respond. At first she hadn't believed it because she'd been on the pill. She knew there was a very small chance. But then she remembered she'd forgotten to take it a few times while her and Juice had been apart. The longer she'd tried to ignore the thought, the more symptoms she had and now she was at least a month late and that never happened. If she was willing to admit it to herself, she was almost positive and Lana had hit the nail on the head with everything she'd just said.

"How'd you figure it out so fast?" Nora asked quietly.

Lana's face changed suddenly, from sympathetic to almost worried, like she didn't want to talk about it.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I've been there myself. Believe me, I recognize the 'scared out of your fucking mind because you know you're pregnant but don't wanna admit it' look."

Nora furrowed her brow, but before she could ask Lana spoke again. "Look, you need to be sure before you do anything or say anything to him. Take a test."

Nora was speechless for a moment. She'd thought about it, but was terrified to see that little plus sign. Lana was right though.

An hour later, after going to the store with Lana, getting home, and peeing on a stick, Lana and Nora sat in Nora's bedroom waiting for the ten minutes to be up. It was too quiet and Nora thought she would scream. "When were you pregnant?" She blurted suddenly.

Lana's eyes widened as she looked up at the other girl. Her mouth opened and closed a couple times before she sighed. "Four years ago."

"What happened?" Nora asked.

"I got rid of it." Lana said quietly, not even wanting to look Nora in the eyes. Clearly it was something she regretted.

Nora hated to keep prying, but she desperately wanted to know and she needed the distraction. "Why?"

Lana looked up at her then with a 'why do you think' look.

"Happy?" Nora asked, completely in shock. "He made you?"

"No. He never knew." Lana sighed again. "I wasn't always a croweater. I'd been hanging around for a few years by then, had something going with him. I don't know what it was or if it was even anything more than fucking, but I hadn't been with anyone else for over a year. Got knocked up, he was still fucking other girls, and he's not exactly the father type. I knew he wouldn't want it and I was too scared to tell him anyway, so I got rid of it.

"A part of me hated him after that. I was stupid in love with him and he didn't love me back." She let out a derisive laugh. "Not like he ever promised me anything. I knew he was nothing but trouble to begin with. But the bike, the tattoos, the bad boy rep . . . couldn't help myself and I didn't want to." Lana explained, wanting Nora to understand where she was coming from.

This was her chance to apologize, show Nora that what she did all those months ago wasn't about being cruel, that there was an actual reason behind it. Maybe her methods weren't the best, but her heart was in the right place. "Even after everything I still couldn't say no to him, but I finally realized he would never settle down. So I started fucking the others as well, maybe as a way to make him jealous or maybe to try and fool myself into thinking I didn't give a shit anymore, I don't know. But that's how I ended up as just another whore." she went on, trying to show her how she got to be where she was today.

Nora stared at her for a minute in disbelief. She'd never known exactly how or why Lana had ended up a croweater, she always thought she was somehow different than all the other girls who did it just for fun. She knew Lana had a thing for Happy, but she never knew they had actual history together. Even if that history was more Lana's history than Happy's and she'd just been another fuck to him.

"It's been ten minutes." Lana said, pulling Nora from her thoughts.

Before they looked at the purple stick, Lana touched her arm, having one last part to explain to her. "Saw you fallin' for Juice and I couldn't help but think the same thing would happen to you. Who knew Juicy boy would man up huh?" Lana asked with a smirk. She was pleased to find out she was wrong about Juice and Nora. "Guess we'll just have to see how much of a man he is when you tell him you're pregnant." She said, holding the positive test up so Nora could see it too.


End file.
